


Harry Potter smut’s

by Erindavison373



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 60,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erindavison373/pseuds/Erindavison373
Summary: Harry Potter x Luna lovegood part.1
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hassle but I decided to switch onto here as wattpad is taking down mature content. So if your here from wattpad then hi! But if your not then welcome this is a safe space for you to indulge into the spicy side of Harry Potter.

Thanks for a great evening, Luna." Harry said sincerely.

He was escorting his date back to her common room after Slughorn's Christmas party. It had turned out to be an entertaining occasion, what with Luna's ramblings about vampires and nargles.

Luna turned to face him with a light smile and absent eyes. "Oh, that's okay. I had quite a nice time as well."

Harry had been admiring her dress all evening. It looked weird, obviously, covered with glittering stones and colourful feathers, but the more he had looked at it as the party had gone on, the more he had begun to appreciate how it clung to her fifteen year old body. It was short enough that it displayed her long, supple and muscular legs (the results of long walking holidays with her father, Harry assumed) and it clung quite nicely to her developing breasts. But Harry had quickly shaken these thoughts out of his head: Luna was just his friend, and quite a young friend at that.

Suddenly, she stopped next to a broom cupboard door. "This ought to do, don't you think?"

Before Harry could answer, she opened the door and slipped quietly inside. The wizard shrugged his shoulders and followed her; this was hardly the weirdest thing that Luna had ever done, after all.

It was dark and confined inside. Harry could barely stretch his arms out without bumping into something, and yet he could not see Luna through the thick darkness.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of dainty fingers handle the zipper of his trousers. Harry quickly cast a 'lunos' charm in alarm; the room now illuminated, he could see his fifteen year old date for the night kneeling in front of him. Her head was level with the waistline of his trousers, and her fingers still tried to pull down the zipper.

"Luna!" Harry hissed. "What on earth are you doing?"

She looked up at him innocently. "I thought this was what I was supposed to do at the end of the date? That's what the other girls told me."

The Chosen One furrowed his brow. "What?"

"They told me that you would expect me to finish the date by sucking on your penis."

Harry looked at her, shocked. Those words just did not seem right coming from Luna Lovegood's innocent, young mouth. But at the same time, he knew that he didn't want her to stop. Harry was a sixteen year old guy at the height of his puberty. Having a girl, and a pretty one at that, on her knees and literally asking to suck his cock had been something that had occupied a fair few of his dreams, recently.

"Well..." Harry contemplated. "Do you want to?"

He hoped she'd say yes.

"I am rather curious, actually." Luna replied. "I've heard that a man's penis tastes quite like a dirigible plum, though I am rather sceptical myself bec..."

Harry stopped her mid-sentence. He was usually pretty patient with Luna's ramblings, but not when they were delaying his first ever blowjob.  
Harry was feeling rather slow as he realised that he was finally going to have his first sexual experience, and he didn't quite know what she was doing until he suddenly felt her hands slipping into the waistband of his trousers, to haul them down over his hips and down his legs - then off completely.

He felt her hands slide up his thighs and then she was touching him through his boxer shorts, feeling him out, checking the goods.

A wave of panic rippled over the Chosen One. This was the first time he had ever shown himself to a girl – what if he wasn't big enough? Good enough?

Shyly, Harry pulled his robes off so that he stood entirely naked, bar his boxers, over the girl who leaned between his legs. It had never even occurred to Harry that he would lose his virginity to Luna Lovegood. She was pretty, definitely, but her innocence and loyalty had always shrouded these assets in Harry's eyes. She was like a sister; like Hermione. She wasn't supposed to be on her knees, touching his cock from his thin boxers.

But he felt himself begin to balloon upwards nonetheless. A tent formed in his underwear, which Luna eyed and handled somewhat curiously.

He was just beginning to get used to her being down there when she took him by surprise yet again by pulling his underwear down as well - leaving him completely exposed and a little vulnerable. It sprang out from its confines and hit her in the eye.

Luna giggled. "It's rather large, isn't it?"

Her hands closed around the base of his shaft, and before he had a chance to look down again and see what she was doing, how she was responding to the appearance of his unconcealed erection - he felt his sensitive staff enveloped by her soft, wet, hot mouth.

Feeling her tongue swirling around his pulsing cock, he couldn't keep a low groan from escaping his mouth, sealing his lips too late for the sound to slip out. He paused - and Luna paused - but there didn't seem to be any obvious signs that there was anybody outside the broom cupboard to hear them.

Luna tied her loose, messy hair back behind her head (while continuing to move her mouth up and down his length) so that he caught the incredibly sexy but somehow surreal sight of the beautiful blonde kneeling under him, his hardness dimly clasped in her mouth. She looked up at him, smiling, totally unembarrassed by their position.

With her lips stretching around his full girth, gliding down to sink as far as she could down his shaft, she  
licked him, caressing his shaft with her velvet cheeks, running her lips down his length. Somehow, Harry got the impression she'd done this plenty of times before. Either that or she was just a natural. Certainly, he didn't like the idea that Luna Lovegood had lost her virginity before him.

She was so good, though. If she had been with guys before, then he had something to be thankful for in how she now knew exactly how to please him. The way her lips lingered around the tip of his cock, the way her hands gripped his shaft tight, but not too tight. The way she moaned as she sucked on him, the vibrations of her voice adding to the sensations she was giving him, but more importantly making him feel she was enjoying the experience as well as he was. The way she pulled him out and just seemed to revel in contact with his rigid manhood, rubbing it against her pretty face, indulging in the obscene contact she was permitted. Harry groaned so loudly as she smeared his cock over her pale skin, leaving a thin sheen of her own saliva behind.

She put it back in her mouth, only deeper this time. Harry spluttered as she moved further and further down his length, until her pink lips were splayed around his hilt and her nose was buried deep into his curly pubic hair. His sensitive tip bumped against the back of her throat but she didn't gag, and managed to keep it there for an inhumanly long time. She clenched his buttocks as she tried to take it in even deeper, until she started to choke on his massive length. Her mouth started to vibrate with every choke, which only served to stimulate Harry further.

"Oh... Merlin. Luna..."

She seemed to know what was about to happen because she let him pull his long, saliva-covered cock out from deep within her throat, and presented her face to him. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her mouth was opened wide, with her pink tongue stuck out.

Harry only had to give himself a couple of tugs before he met his end. A thick rope of white cum shot from the end of his long cock and settled over one of the blonde's eyes. Luna squealed in delight as several more loads followed, embedding themselves in her hair and over her nose. With a groan, Harry released one last rope onto her waiting tongue. Panting, he observed his masterpiece. Luna's pretty face was absolutely covered in his thick, pearly genetic material.

Happily, she swallowed the small load that he had deposited on her tongue and nodded approvingly.

"It tastes salty." She giggled. "I rather like it."

The layer of cum coating her face was starting to roll downwards now, so that it hung from her chin. Some dripped down to stain her glittery dress, but Luna didn't seem to care. Unselfconsciously she began to scrape it from her face and out of her eyes, before licking her fingers clean. Harry thought that she looked quite proud as she opened her mouth to show him the sperm she had collected on her tongue, before gulping it down.

"Merlin, Luna." Harry panted. "That was absolutely fantastic. Have you done that before?"

She gave him a look of remarkable innocence for someone whose face was still lightly permeated with sperm.

"No. But I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She stood up and casually cast a cleaning charm over her face, siphoning any remnants of Harry's release from her flushed skin, before making for the exit.

"Wait, Luna..." Harry called before she reached the door. "Don't you want me to, you know, help you? In return?"

"Oh, okay." Luna looked genuinely surprised.

She turned back towards Harry and started casually stripping off her glittering dress. One again, the wizard marvelled at how matter-of-factly she was taking all of this. But such thoughts were quickly forgotten as Luna slipped her dress over her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. All things considered, Harry was not particularly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Luna had a much better body than Harry had ever given her credit for, he realised as he saw it whole for the first time. Her breasts were much larger than he had anticipated, and were capped with tiny pink nipples; Harry thought that they were absolutely mesmerising.

Luna asked: "Why are you staring at my boobs, Harry? Is there something wrong with them?"

She sounded genuinely worried.

Harry moved forwards to touch them, gently. They were firm in his hand.

"They're perfect, Luna." Harry said honestly. "Now stop worrying and lie down."

She did as he asked, wincing as her bare buttocks pressed against the cool stone floor. Harry knelt down over her, and he was soon gliding down her velvet stomach, planting little kisses around her navel, down her abdomen, the scent of her sex growing all the time as he approached the cleft between her thighs.

The real spicy scent of female sexual arousal.

Harry settled between her thighs, a little dazed by the prospect of what he was going to do. Luna was lying under him, now, pushing herself up so that her bare breasts touched Harry's chest, and her rubbery nipples rubbed teasingly against his skin.

She eased her thighs apart as much as she was able, and he was presented with the enticing aroma of her sex. Briefly, he kissed his way along the outline of her sex, instinctively. Luna lifted her head to peer down on him, checking on him, reassuring him that he was doing okay. While she watched, he buried his face in her pussy, pushing his mouth and nose into her heat, his tongue sneaking out between his lips to taste her salty juices as he inhaled her scent with a breath loud enough for her to hear how much he loved it.

It was really happening - he was being blessed with the most intimate contact possible, with a goddess of unparalleled beauty.

And he loved it.

He loved the way she tasted, he loved the earthy scent accented by her perfume, he loved the softness of her shaved pussy, the furious heat of her body.

He adored the way she responded to him.

How could any red-blooded male refuse to go down on a girl if it was this pleasurable? 

Harry started slow - licking and kissing her tender lips gently, nudging his nose against her clit, but not devoting too much attention to it as he indulged himself in coursing his tongue through her searing groove, lapping up her copious tangy juices. 

Then he was covering her slit with his hot mouth, penetrating her with his tongue, sucking on her as he wedged himself into her, his nose crushing up against her sensitive button. His fingers brushed her thighs, traced the irresistible feminine shape between her legs, and when she was ready, found their way inside her pussy.

She was doing a good job at keeping herself quiet, but the way she moved her hips as he ate her, he was certain she was enjoying it. Down there between her thighs, he almost forgot himself that they were doing this in a broom cupboard, where anybody could walk in and find them.

Luna had to pat his head in warning whenever he lost himself in it too much, and began to quietly moan as he responded to the joy of fucking her sweet pussy with his mouth.

After a while, he came to recognize her movements, so he could translate her body language, he could tell exactly what got her going most, when things were getting a little intense and needed to ease back, and when she was itching for more, stronger, harder.

When things got a little too much for her, he softened his approach, dwelled on languorous licks of the tongue over her soft folds. He teased her with her panties, pulling them tight so the sodden cotton sank into her slit, and gently sawing against her pussy lips as he licked her, adding a different texture to his treatment of her. 

Harry had no idea how long he was given between Luna's shapely thighs, though a few times he glimpsed her peeking to check in on him - and each time he did his best to show that he was loving every minute of this, to persuade her to continue, not to call a halt on his account.

He got into a rhythm where he could spare a hand to spread over her smooth belly, and then reach up to cup her breasts and pinch her stiff nipples, but then as he came to focus a little more on her clit, licking her around it, pressing his hot mouth down, sucking as much as she could stand - she started to take charge.

Her hands moved over his head, her fingers initially stroking him, coursing through his hair to encourage him, to guide him to follow the pace she needed, match her own innate rhythm.

And then she was holding him, pulling him in, crushing his face against her smoldering, soaking sex as her hips writhed underneath him, and it got so that she was furiously fucking his face, and he was almost a bystander.

It wasn't much longer before she was furiously humping his face, and then shuddering and bolting and bucking all around him, her wetness suddenly everywhere - hot and sticky and salty and tangy, and so very sexy, so very her.

Eventually, as he moved up beside her, having cleaned her up with his tongue as best as he was able, she was still out of breath, though eager to kiss him, to find a silent way to express her wonder and gratitude and joy at the experience he'd just given her.

"That was enjoyable. Thank you, Harry."

He lay behind her, spooned against her back now as she curled up slightly, letting his cock settle between her buttocks. His head tucked over her shoulder so he could kiss her cheek. He could still smell the scent of her sex along with her sweet perfume, and it thrilled him. 

Luna felt his hardness throb back to life, and now pushed her behind back against him, wanting more, wiggling her hips a little so she could feel it against her, check out his shape. 

Harry was a little startled as she wriggled free from his grasp to sit over him, all flushed with the shine of perspiration across her forehead, her body now covering his, her knees sliding along by his hips as she straddled him.

Was she really going to do what he thought she was?

Her face was all lit up by her pretty smile, her eyes dancing with the flames of overwhelming lust. She brought a finger up to her lips to remind him to keep quiet, and then she was letting her body slide down onto his - his rock-hard cock was suddenly engulfed by the most exquisite heat and vice-like tightness.

He was inside Luna.

She was showing great skill in keeping herself quiet as she rode him, though her face was so very expressive in revealing to him exactly how intense the sensations were for her as she gyrated her hips to rise and fall on his shaft. 

She was also doing well at keeping flat against his body in an attempt to minimize how obvious it would look to any witnesses that she was on top of Harry, fucking him raw.

He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to cope with this, the energy flowing through his body was just intense, her tight pussy squeezing him so tight he could feel the end beginning to build.

But she stopped, and now moved to encourage him to spoon her once again, and Luna engineered their positions so that Harry could slide back inside her from behind.

It was slower this way, but no less intense. She could no longer gag him herself any more, so he had to take care to control his urges to moan, but he found himself concentrating to delay his climax, which put paid to his noise. 

As he held her, driving into her from behind, it seemed such an intimate position, allowing him to be so close to her - really, just wiggling his hips a little to move within her tight pussy, rather than having to pound her. His hand slipped around to touch her breasts, and now she grabbed it, redirecting it down between her legs, where he could seek out her little clit even while he continued to penetrate her.

Then subtly, so well-controlled, she leaned back against his shoulder, her cheek nudging up against his, and she was whispering: "It's happening again, Harry."

It wasn't quite as strong as her previous ones, but just as beautiful, and the way her thighs clamped together, squeezing his manhood within her tight pussy, there was no way he could hold back this time.

As she shivered and shook, doing incredibly well to remain silent as the forceful climax washed over her, Harry let himself go, his hot seed bubbling up and erupting deep within her.

For once, Luna had nothing to say. There was no rambling about nargles or wrackspurts; she just curled up with Harry's softening dick still inside her and purred like a satisfied cat. Her hair was even messier than usual, falling in great blonde sweeps over her face and tickling Harry's skin in a thousand different places. The wizard sighed contentedly and stroked his hand down around the curve of Luna's thigh.

Harry, as a hormonal teenager, had been guilty of harbouring inappropriate thoughts about pretty much every single girl in the year. Except Luna. She was just such a sweet and innocent girl, he'd thought. But now, as she was curled up naked in his loose grasp, Harry realised that they worked well for each other.

Luna eventually pulled Harry out of her and stood up, her round bum jiggling deliciously as she did so. She hummed lightly as she set about finding her dress, and Harry could not hide his disappointment as she slid it back over her young body, covering up and goods that he had seen (and tasted) first hand.

"That was amazing, Luna." He said seriously. "I think we're a good fit."

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable." Luna agreed. "You have quite a large penis, Harry."

And on that note, she straightened her dress and sauntered out of the broom cupboard as though nothing had happened, leaving Harry alone and naked (but very satisfied) in the darkness.


	2. Harry Potter x Luna lovegood part.2 x Ginny weasley

Harry woke up the next morning with the pleasant surprise of finding a naked Luna curled up beside him, with her face buried in his pillow. He quickly deduced that she must have sneaked in during the night, though only Luna herself knew how she could have got through the Fat Lady and the common room unnoticed.

It was the first time that Harry had time to fully appreciate her body. The broom cupboard encounter of the previous day had been dark and rushed, but here he had all of the time in the world to appreciate the soft paleness of her skin, and her breasts rising and falling as she breathed gently. Harry ran his hand lovingly up her thigh and round the curve of her bum, continuing upwards over her arcuate hips. Her nipples were hardened by the coldness of the morning air, sticking outwards like daggers from her plump breasts.

Luna woke to his touch.

Rubbing her eyes, completely unselfconscious about her state of nudity, Luna sat up. "Good morning, Harry. I hope you didn't mind my sharing your bed, but every leading wrackspurt expert in the country says that..."

Harry cut across her. "It's fine, Luna. A pleasant surprise."

She beamed back at him. "Good. Would you like me to lick your penis? You seemed to enjoy that yesterday."

"It's tempting, but no thanks." Harry smiled, "You need to get back to your dorm before everybody wakes up. If we leave now, nobody will know that you were ever here."

"Oh, okay." Luna said, looking somewhat disappointed.

She swivelled round so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed, and reached down to pick up her clothes from where they lay around the bed. Harry was sorry to see her expanse of skin disappear as she pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms over her legs and a tank top over her torso. She turned and leaned in to kiss him quickly.

"It was nice sleeping with you, Harry. I'm going to miss doing this when we break up for Christmas tomorrow."

"So will I, Luna." Harry replied truthfully. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door."

Quietly, they sneaked in between the rows of sleeping bodies and through the door into the common room. Surely nobody would be up and about at these early hours, would they? Not so. By the gently cracking fire there sat one body, leaning over a huge pile of homework. She had long ginger hair, and Harry knew who she was before she even had to turn around.

She turned around as the door shut behind them. "Oh, good morning. What are you two doing up so early? And Luna, why were you in the Gryffindor dorms...?"

She seemed to connect the dots before reaching the end of her sentence. Ginny stood up, seething. I had seldom seen her so angry: the colour of her face almost matched that of her hair, and the quill in her hand was crushed beyond recognition.

"Luna, you'd better go." I advised, sensing that Ginny's fury was more to be directed at me than her friend. Luna took my advice, hastily making for the exit as Ginny approached me like a raging bull towards the colour red.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me!" Ginny raged. "We are meant to be together! Harry and Ginny! Not Harry and Luna! You fucked her, didn't you? Merlin, Harry, she's fifteen!"

Harry scoffed at that. "It may have escaped your notice, Ginny, but you're only fifteen too. And that hasn't stopped you from sucking Dean's cock every night in the Professor Binns' book cupboard."

Ginny blanched. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard Dean boasting to Seamus about it. You're just lucky that I haven't told any of your brothers yet."

"That's different, Harry." Ginny said, more softly. "I've been using Dean as practice for you. I always believed that we were meant to be together, and I wanted to know what I was doing when that eventually happened. And I tell you what, I do know what I'm doing. I bet I'm better than Luna."

She put her hands on the waistline of his pyjamas. "Let me prove it to you."

With a sigh, Harry used his own hands to remove hers. "I'm staying faithful to Luna, Ginny."

With that, he turned back towards the male dormitories before he could change his mind, leaving Ginny fuming behind him.

Fortunately, Harry didn't see much of Ginny for the rest of the day. Whenever he entered a room, she seemed to swiftly leave, often dragging Dean with her and at meal times in the Great Hall, she decided to sit with friends from her own year rather than with Harry, Ron, Hermione and her other brothers.

But Harry was having another problem. Ever since since Luna naked that morning, he couldn't help but try to visualise the other girls in the year in the same way. It was like his mind had suddenly realised that girls had bodies, and beautiful bodies at that, underneath their clothes. Every time he saw a girl that he found attractive, he just had to close his eyes to picture them naked, sometimes even on their knees in front of him with his hard cock in their mouth...

Harry imagined that Ginny would have small breasts, unless she was hiding them particularly well, but long, shapely legs and a toned upper body, on account of her frequent Quidditch practice. Lavender Brown? Quite the opposite: everybody knew that her boobs were some of the biggest in the year, but Harry also guessed that she would be quite stocky. She didn't get the exercise that Ginny did, and her body would be less shapely because of it. Harry reckoned that Daphne Greengrass was probably the best looking girl in the year. She was tall and elegant, and Harry reckoned that her legs and hips would display that same shapeliness. Unfortunately, Harry was pretty sure that she, as a Slytherin, hated his guts.

However, most disturbing of all was the fact that he had even started to picture Hermione naked. Harry had never viewed her as anything other than a dear friend. Of course he'd always recognised that she was a pretty girl, but it was only now that he found himself eyeing up her bust and her behind, and her legs as she walked. On more than one occasion, he'd closed his eyes and pictured her stark naked on her knees in front of him, sucking his cock with the loving affection and dedication that she gave to all of her work. Oh, Harry was willing to bet that Hermione would be brilliant at sucking cock...  
Midway through potions, Harry's last lesson of the day, he found himself in the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face and crotch. This had to stop. Every time he turned his head to the right, to see Hermione sitting next to him, these visualisations occurred again, and he could feel his trousers start to tighten. He needed to release, and luckily Luna had arranged to meet him to 'talk' in the same broom cupboard where this illicit affair had started, after the last lesson of the day.

And so, after potions had finished, Harry made his way to that small, dark broom cupboard. Opening the door, he found that Luna had already arrived, and was looking with great interest at at one of the cleaning utensils that was stored there.

"Hi, Luna." Harry said breathlessly, relieved to be finally getting his release. "Let's great straight to it, shall we?"

He started to unbutton his trousers. Luna looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "I thought we were just going to talk?"

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Oh, it's just... when you said that you wanted to 'talk', I thought you meant that you wanted to... y'know..."

Luna looked at him blankly. "I wanted to do what?"

"Have sex!" Harry hissed.

"If I'd wanted to have sex then why would I have said that I wanted to talk?" Luna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, it doesn't matter. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Luna took his hand. "Ginny told me, and I just wanted to say that I don't mind."

Now it was Harry's turn to be confused. "She told you what?"

"That you two had sex after I left this morning. I don't mind. It's your choice who you have sex with."

However, Harry couldn't help but think she looked really quite upset. Merlin, he was going to kill Ginny...

"Look, Luna. I can explain. No, that sounds wrong. We didn't actually... do what she said we did. She's lying." Harry rambled. Despite his innocence, however, he was aware that his rambling did not make him seem like a guilt-free individual.

As usual, however, Luna was full of surprises. "Harry! Will you listen to me! I don't mind. I don't mind sharing you with Ginny. As a matter of fact, I invited her here to have sex with us."

"You did what?!!"

Luna looked bemused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Before Harry could answer, however, there came a dainty knock on the door. Luna called for her to enter, and enter Ginny did. For the first time since they first met, Harry thought that she actually looked rather shy. Their eyes met: Harry didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Yes, she had tried to sabotage his relationship with Luna by pretending that they'd had sex, but on the other hand, her lie had led to this moment, in which he was about fuck two beautiful girls at the same time. Eventually, he figured that he could decide about that later.

"Shall we take our clothes off, then?" Luna asked, cheerfully.

"I'd like Harry to, first. I want to see all of him." Ginny requested. Luna nodded in agreement and turned to face him expectantly.

Harry responded by starting to un-do his tie. His shirt came off next, displaying the skinny torso that he had always been quite embarrassed about. There was some muscle definition there, from five years of Quidditch, but he certainly wasn't bulky like Ron or Dean. Under the watchful gaze of the two girls, he then began to pull his trousers down until they pooled around his legs, and he kicked them off. Standing in his tight boxers before them, Harry was very conscious of the very visible erection running down his left leg. Finally, the boxers came off, releasing his long cock from its confines. Ginny gasped, and Luna smiled as though being reacquainted with a very familiar friend.

"It's as big as you said." Ginny said breathlessly.

"You should suck it first." Luna offered. "I've already had a go on it before."

Ginny hesitantly took a step forward and reached out with a trembling hand to touch Harry's penis. It almost felt hot enough to burn her hand. She wrapped her fingers around it, marvelling at how large it looked and felt in her small hand. He was almost as big as Dean. She could feel it pulsing as the blood rushed through it.

"Lick it Ginny," Luna said again and reached down to push the girl's head down toward her lover's penis.

A groan caught in Ginny's throat as her mouth opened and she took Harry's penis into her mouth. She felt her swollen vagina pulse as the smooth and swollen head slid past her lips and into her mouth. Then, she felt electric shocks rush through her. She sucked even harder. A steady stream of his pre-cum juice coated her tongue and she swallowed. Another moan escaped her throat.

"That's it, suck it, suck his big willy!" Luna whispered as she leaned close to her friend. "You're making him so hot."

The words sounded odd coming from the innocent Luna's mouth.

Ginny moaned at Luna's nasty words. Her hand began to move faster up and down the long shaft and her lips made a sucking sound as she lost herself in the pleasurable task. She never thought oral sex could be so exciting. 

Harry was going mad with desire. His hips began to lift from the side of the tub and he felt his balls churning. "Oh Merlin," he moaned.

Luna could tell the signs and she knew that Harry was close to climaxing. She decided to warn her friend. "Ginny, Harry is going to cum," she whispered into her ear.

Ginny felt a chill go down her spine at the words and she moaned deep in her throat. However, she didn't stop her movements.

"Do you want to drink his sperm?" Luna asked excitedly when she didn't pull away. 

Another moan came from deep in Ginny's throat. Her hand now became a blur as she began to desperately seek her reward. 

"Ohhhhh!!!" Harry moaned loudly and he lifted his hips. Suddenly, his balls pulled tight to his groin and his penis erupted.

A second later, Ginny's mouth was being filled with Harry's thick sperm. It shot out of the head like a cannon, splattering the back of her throat. She swallowed and moaned as his thick juice slid down her throat. Her mouth filled again and again. Each time she swallowed and then sucked for more. 

Luna watched in amazement as Ginny drank her lover's sperm like she had been doing it all her life. A smile came to her lips as she watched her continue to milk his softening penis until it fell wetly from her mouth. 

Ginny had lost track of where she was and what she was doing. When she looked up, she saw Luna and Harry smiling at her. Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious. With a trembling hand she wiped a drop of sperm from the corner of her mouth and her face turned red with embarrassment.

Luna moved next to her still very excited friend. She smiled when she didn't resist as she pulled her into her arms. Their lips pressed together. It was Luna's turn to moan when she tasted Harry's sperm in her mouth. When she pulled away she said, "Your mouth tastes sweet. Giving a blow job is fun isn't it?"

"Yes, although it was never that good with Dean..." Ginny answered. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and she gasped. However, she moved her legs apart for the girl's searching hand.

Luna worked her fingers under the her friend's skirt, through her panties and into her willing vagina. Never in her life had she done something like this. It was hard for her to believe that she was being so aggressive.

"Oh Merlin, Luna," Ginny moaned in excitement.

"Hmmm... hmmmmmm!!!" Harry said, clearing his throat, as he stood over the girls.

Both girls jumped in surprise and they looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

"Shall we continue this somewhere with more space?" he said, standing unashamedly above them totally naked. His still long penis hung limply between his legs and there was a tiny drop of sperm at the slit.

Both Luna and Ginny's eyes were drawn to his groin. A smile came to Luna's lips as she reached up and grasped his penis and said, "I think we'd like that." She looked at Ginny and then laughed. Then she let go of Harry's stiffening penis and took Ginny's hand to get her up.

Harry quickly threw on his clothes, causing a sigh of disappointment from the two girls as he covered up his substantial package. He took Luna's hand on his right, and Ginny to his left.

"Come on, I think I know just the place."


	3. Harry Potter x Luna lovegood x Ginny weasley part.3

It was as the doors of the Room of Requirement closed softly behind the three lovers that Ginny realised she was finally going to have sex with Harry Potter. The Room had materialised a huge bed, and little else. Its purpose was clear.

Ginny stood awkwardly, letting Luna hold her hand as she was led toward the bed with Harry following close behind. However, before they reached their destination, Luna stopped and turned to Ginny. "Let's take off these clothes." Before Ginny could stop her, she pulled her skirt and panties to the floor in one motion, and forced her shirt over her head. Then Luna looked at Ginny with lust in her eyes and did the same to herself.

Ginny gasped, as she stood naked with Luna in front of her and Harry behind. She could feel Harry's eyes on her bare buttocks and Luna staring at her breasts. She almost felt like running. However, before she could react, Luna was pulling her onto the bed.

She heard Luna moan as her tongue entered her mouth. Her hand slowly came up and found one of her firm breasts. She squeezed the heavy orb and used her finger to run across the hard nipple. She felt the woman tremble in her arms and a moan escaped her lips.

"Luna... please," Ginny said as she broke the kiss. Then she looked over and saw Harry sitting on a chair across from them. She gasped. He had his hand wrapped around his now very hard penis and was moving it up and down slowly. The large head was swollen again and looked almost purple. There was a steady stream of juice running from the split and across his fingers. While she felt scared, she found the sight nonetheless exciting. It amazed her that he was getting so excited from just looking at her body.

Luna leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "Would you like Harry to fuck you?"

Before Ginny could even respond, Luna turned to Harry and said, "Come on Harry, show Ginny what a talented tongue you have."

Harry was up from his chair before Luna's words were out of her mouth. A second later he was kneeling in front of the trembling woman.

Ginny's eyes were wide with anticipation as she looked at the man kneeling at her feet. Her conviction started to falter. Her heart was pounding in her chest and blood was rushing to her head. Before she could get any words out, Luna placed her lips over hers and her fingers began to play with her breast again.

Now Harry's hands were trembling as he touched the younger girl's knees and pressed her legs outward. At the same time, Luna's kissed down her neck and over the soft skin until she took a stiff nipple into her mouth.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny gasped. As if she had no control over what was happening to her, she allowed her legs to be opened wide, letting her arms fall to her sides. She thought she was going to pass out when she felt Harry's lips on the inside of her thigh. 

Luna glanced down and smiled at her lover before quickly going back to sucking Ginny's hard nipple. 

"Oh God... please... please," Ginny moaned and her head began to move from side to side. However, she wasn't sure whether she was begging for them to stop or continue.

It didn't matter to the excited duo as they worked Ginny to a fervor pitch.

The soft skin of Ginny's upper thighs became wet with Harry's saliva as he gently licked his way higher, kissing and sucking the tender skin as he went. He could smell her excitement as he neared her swollen vagina. Almost forcefully he pressed her thighs wider apart. Suddenly his head dropped and he moved his mouth to her swollen sex lips.

"Ohhhhh myyyyyy Goddddd!!" Ginny screamed as she felt a mouth on her vagina for the first time in her life. Her hips lifted up and one hand reached for Harry's head to grasp his hair. 

Luna let the wet nipple slip from her lips and looked down at her lover. She could see his tongue as it slipped inside the now squirming woman. She reached down and lifted one of Ginny's thighs in order to give Harry better access. Her own vagina was pulsing with excitement as she watched the love of her life eat another woman. Strangely, instead of being jealous, she felt only excitement. She turned and kissed the woman's now gasping mouth.

Ginny was going mad with desire now. At one end, Harry was pressing his tongue into her vagina and at the other Luna was doing the same thing to her mouth. Waves of pleasure rippled up and down her body. It felt as though every nerve ending was charged with electricity.

Harry moaned when he tasted the copious juice flowing from the excited woman. Her response motivated him to work even harder and he used every technique he knew to bring her pleasure. The crazily excited woman's hands in his hair egged him on. He pulled back momentarily, his chin dripping with her juices, and there was a smile on his face. He used his fingers to open her swollen sex lips. With an animal like moan he dove back in, letting his tongue have access to the most sensitive places. First he pressed in as deep as he could go and then he pulled back, letting his tongue worry the little clit at the top before slipping his mouth back to the slick inner lips and sucking them inside.

Ginny was moaning continuously and incoherently now. She gasped for breath and her hips lifted from the sofa as her excitement grew.

Harry licked and sucked the sweet vagina until he felt that Ginny was close to a climax. When he pulled back, a loud moan of frustration escaped from the frantic woman. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair and she tried to pull his head back. Harry quickly lifted her other leg and placed it over his shoulder and then pulled her down slightly. His mouth returned to her vagina and he began to suck her again. 

Ginny screamed into her blonde friend's searching mouth and her body stiffened. Waves of pleasure rushed up and down her body and her heart pounded in her chest as a tremendous climax overtook her. The pleasure went on and on. When one climax ended, another started until she couldn't tell when one ended and another started.

Harry's sucking mouth was deluged with Ginny's copious juices. He would have smiled but his mouth was filled over and over with her squirting liquid. 

Finally, Ginny relaxed into Luna's comforting arms and her body fell suddenly limp. There were little whimpers coming from her lips but her eyes were closed.

Harry pulled away and looked up at his blonde lover. 

She smiled at his juice soaked face and nodded to him that he should leave them alone. 

He returned the smile and got up quietly and left the room.

After some time, Luna quietly asked, "Was it good?" 

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered. "I need a time out. But..."

"But what?" Luna prompted.

"I want to... to watch."

"Watch what?"

"You and Harry... you know... uh... do it."

"You want to watch us fuck?" Luna said too loudly.

Ginny's face turned another shade of red and her chin dropped. "Yes," she whispered. There she had said it. She had dreamed about it all day long... all of her life long.

Another smile came to Luna's face. "That's okay. Come on." She led Ginny to a comfortable chair at the end of the bed. "You can watch from here."

A robe materialised in front of here, which Ginny pulled around herself and then sat down, suddenly more nervous than she could ever remember being. A little moan escaped her lips as her buttocks pressed to the seat.

In the mean time, Luna hurried to the side of the bed and a second later, she was in Harry's arms, kissing him passionaely. They could both feel Ginny's excited eyes watching them. 

As Luna kissed Harry, her hand slipped under the sheet and grasped his pulsing erection. She moved her hand up and down and heard him moan. Finally, she broke the kiss and looked at her friend at the end of the bed. With a devilish smile, she slowly pulled the sheet down to reveal the throbbing organ. 

Ginny gasped again when she saw the large penis that Luna held in her fist. It had been fairly dark in the broom cupboard when she had sucked him off so she hadn't gotten a really good look. But now, it looked much larger in the brightly lit room.

Luna smiled at Ginny and held his dripping penis up proudly for her to see, almost waving it at her friend. "I don't think he needs to be sucked to get him ready but it's such fun," she said and opened her mouth to take his throbbing tool inside. She began to suck noisily as her hand moved slowly up and down the shaft. She pulled it out and smiled at the fascinated woman at the end of the bed, then quickly took it back inside her mouth again. 

Harry tried to remain still as he watched Ginny through half-closed eyes. He could see her staring at them as Luna sucked him. A thrill of exhibitionist pleasure rushed through his body and he lifted his hips and spread his legs. His fingers twined in Luna's hair and he helped her move her mouth up and down on his penis. However, when his balls began to churn, he knew that he needed to stop her or risk climaxing in her mouth. With great willpower, he pulled her mouth from him, causing a loud pop. "I've got to fuck you!" he groaned, loud enough for Ginny to hear.

Harry pulled Luna to the end of the bed and had her get onto her hands and knees with her ass facing Ginny. He knelt beside her and reached over to grasp her smooth ass cheeks. He watched Ginny's eyes as he slowly opened her cheeks, revealing her swollen sex.

Ginny gasped when she saw her friend so brazenly exposed in the bright room. She had looked at herself in the mirror many times but it was always difficult to get a good view. Now she could see Luna's tiny anus just a few feet in front of her face. Her breathing grew more rapid as she stared at the tiny pulsing hole. It was pink and wrinkled and she noted that there wasn't a hair anywhere to be found. The only word that came to her mind at the moment was "beautiful." 

Harry wet a finger and brought it to Luna's vagina. He heard two moans, one from Luna and one from Ginny, as he slowly slipped it inside. He watched the mesmerized woman's face as he pressed his finger inward until it was entirely buried. 

Within seconds Harry had Luna gasping in excitement as he moved his finger in and out. When he added a second finger he got a loud moan from her and she pushed her hips back as her little hole sucked both of them inside. He looked over at Ginny as he pulled the fingers out. Then he used the index finger of both hands to open her hole. A smile came to his lips when he saw Ginny's eyes open wide. He could see her chest heaving up and down under the robe that had carelessly opened to reveal the soft cleavage of her breasts. 

The sight of her best friend squirming on the bed as her lover held her pussy open was almost more than the excited woman could take. She closed her eyes and moaned as her mouth opened to try to catch her breath. When she opened her eyes again, she was startled... Harry was standing next to her. His dripping penis was throbbing just inches from her face. She quickly looked at the bed and saw Luna staring back at her, still on her hands and knees. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. 

"Get him wet for me!" Luna gasped. 

With a trembling hand, Ginny reached out and wrapped her fingers around the long shaft. She almost pulled her hand away when she felt the hot flesh. However, instead, she squeezed her fingers tightly and watched as a bubble of clear juice formed at the tip. It grew larger until the bubble turned to a drip and began to fall toward the floor like a silky strand of spider's silk. Quickly her tongue came out and caught the drip and she sucked it into her mouth. Another moan escaped her lips when she tasted his sweet juice. Without hesitation she opened her mouth and sucked the head inside, bringing a moan from Harry. Her hand began to work up and down the shaft, milking more of the sweet liquid into her hungry mouth. Suddenly, she was lost in her sensual task, sucking and pumping the hot shaft in her hand. 

Harry reached forward and reluctantly pushed Ginny back. He feared that he would squirt in her mouth if she kept it up. His penis popped from her lips and she looked up at him like she didn't understand. 

Then Ginny's face colored when she saw her two friends looking at her. She let go of the wet shaft reluctantly and then watched as Harry climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Luna's squirming buttocks with his back facing Ginny. Now she had a perfect view of both of their asses. Harry's squirming testicles hung low, almost touching Luna's buttocks. She watched as he pushed his wet penis downward until the head was almost touching the tiny entrance to her pussy. Ginny gasped, wondering how the large head would ever fit into the tiny hole. She held her breath as the head touched the hole. The muscles in Harry's thighs bulged as he squatted lower, pressing the head into the resisting passage. It took several seconds before the little hole swallowed the crown of the invading penis.

Harry shifted his weight forward, pressing his penis, inch by inch, into Luna's hole. Inside his lover's pussy was an increasingly familiar and comfortable place for Harry, almost natural, yet tight and exciting. It was also extremely exciting to know that Ginny was watching the incredibly intimate act. He fought not to spend himself prematurely as the combined pressure of her tight corridor and the exhibitionistic thrill consumed him. He bit his lip and pressed downward, his face showing a grimace of pleasure and concentration.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Luna moaned. She had never been so excited. She squirmed her buttocks from side to side and relaxed her pussy, desperately wanting all of him inside. Gradually her tight hole relaxed, allowing the long shaft to slide deep into her. She could almost feel Ginny's eyes on her and she spread her legs wider to make sure that she had a good view. 

The room was charged with electricity as Harry's penis slowly disappeared into his lover. Then a loud moan escaped his lips when he felt his balls touch her swollen sex lips. He knew that he was in as far as he could go.

Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest. She watched as Harry slowly pulled his penis from the tight hole. She could see the little hole resist, almost turning inside out. When only the head was inside, he pushed forward again, bringing a groan of pleasure from both him and Luna. He did it again and again until, soon, he was moving slowly in and out at a steady tempo. 

Luna's fingers gripped the sheet as her lover began to move faster. The expression of pleasure on her face matched his now. She pressed her ass back at him to take him deeper with each thrust. Within seconds she was no longer concerned with Ginny... she only wanted the large shaft to ravage her pussy.

The bedsprings began to creek as the two thrashed on the bed like dogs in heat.

"Oh God, I'm going to cum," Harry hissed. The pleasure of her tight hole was just too much for him.

"Yes, yes, yes! Cum in me!" Luna screamed as she neared her own climax.

Ginny was nearing her peak as well. She watched in fascination as Harry's balls began to tighten. Then she heard him groan and saw the muscles between his balls and anus began to spasm and throb. Suddenly, she knew that he was cumming.

As soon as Luna felt Harry's penis hit bottom and begin to pulse, her own climax began. Her vaginal walls collapsed around the squirting shaft, literally sucking his cum into her willing hole. It was almost as if she could feel his juice scalding the walls of her tunnel as it hurled from the swollen head.

Ginny fought to keep her eyes open as pleasure consumed her. Deep inside her mind she felt a moment of regret; she desperately wanted to feel what Luna was feeling right now; she wanted to feel a throbbing penis filling her with cream.

Luna's pussy was still throbbing on Harry's shaft when his balls were empty. It felt to him like she had sucked every ounce of his juice from his body. He held his position over her until, finally, his penis began to wilt and slowly slipped from the clinching hole. He collapsed onto the bed with a loud moan.

The woman in the chair was approaching another climax as she watched Harry's penis slip from Luna's pussy. The sight of her friends stretched vagina cum dripping out took her over the top again. Her eyes hooded over as she watched a dribble of cream run out and down her swollen sex lips before falling to the bed. Soon, Ginny's groans of pleasure turned into little whimpers and her body continued to jerk as if she were having a seizure. 

Finally, the room was silent but for the still heavy breathing of all three of them.

Harry was gasping for breath as Luna lay on her stomach next to him squirming on the destroyed bed sheets. Ginny was slumped on the chair with her legs spread carelessly and her robe half off her body baring her breasts. Her eyes were closed as she sucked air into her lungs through her mouth.

It was some time later when Harry quietly got off the bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. He took one last look at the two exhausted women and sighed before he closed the door.

When Luna could finally open her eyes, she saw Ginny at the foot of the bed looking lonely. She smiled at her and opened her arms.

Ginny hesitated for just a second before she crawled onto the bed with her friend. 

"Here, let's take this off," Luna said as she helped the younger woman take off her bathrobe. When she was naked, she pulled the slightly tense women into her arms. A comfortable sigh escaped her lips as their bare bodies touched. 

After the initial shock of the feel of her naked body pressing to another woman for the first time, Ginny relaxed and snuggled into her friend's arms.

"So was it what you expected?" Luna whispered.

"It was... it was so much more." Ginny's face flushed at the memory of watching the large penis slip into Luna's little hole.

"Was yours as good as mine?"

"I don't know, but after the third one I thought I was going to die," Ginny giggled, her face buried shyly in Luna's shoulder.

Luna turned her friend's face toward her and looked into her still lust filled eyes. "I'm glad." Slowly her lips descended until she touched Ginny's. She felt her tense and resist for a second until a moan escaped her lips and she relaxed, opening her mouth to let her tongue inside.

The kiss went on for a long time before they parted breathlessly. 

"Do you think that Harry could get it up again?" Ginny asked. "I'd like to give him something special."

Luna felt a thrill of excitement at the girl's words. "Yes, I'm positive, especially if we gave him a little encouragement."

Ginny started to ask what she meant by "a little encouragement" but stopped when Luna began to kiss down her neck. She was suddenly tense as the woman gently kissed across her neck and to the swell of her breast. "Luna... what are... are you doing?" She knew perfectly well what Luna was doing. She held her breath as Luna's lips moved slowly across the soft white flesh toward her nipple. "Oh Merlin," she moaned when her tongue found the hard nub. 

Luna smiled at her friend's moan and opened her mouth to suck the nipple inside. She had never done anything like this in her life. But somehow, at the moment, it seemed so right. As she sucked one nipple, her hand came up to caress the other breast. When she felt Ginny begin to squirm under her she pulled away and quickly straddled her waist. She looked down at the surprised woman for a second before she dropped her head and began to suck on her breasts again. She squeezed the two together and moved her mouth from one wet nipple to the other, her salvia running into the space between them.

"Luna, Luna, Luna," Ginny moaned as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

When both breasts were covered in her saliva she began to kiss lower. Her lips slowly traced a wet path down to her stomach, stopping to worry her ticklish bellybutton. 

Suddenly, Ginny realized where her friend was heading. Her hands reached out to grasp her head. However, for some reason she didn't have the strength to stop her. Her fingers entwined in her hair and followed her head lower. When Luna's tongue licked the little patch of pubic hair, she lifted her hips and moaned. Unconsciously, her fingers began to push her head lower.

Luna would have smiled but she was suddenly too excited. In all her life she never imagined that she would be doing what she was about to do. Her lips moved lower and she felt Ginny open her legs to give her room. On her knees now, her tongue moved through the soft pubic hair until it reached the top of the now squirming woman's vagina. With a guttural like moan she moved her mouth down.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Ginny screamed when she felt her swollen lips being parted by the searching tongue.

"Mmmmm!!!" Luna moaned as her tongue found the sweet bubbling juice between her lips. Her head was spinning from the naughty excitement of what she was doing. The smell and taste of the excited girl consumed her senses. Suddenly she wondered why she hadn't done this before as her mouth was filled with the sweet taste of her friend. 

As Luna's mouth worked on her swollen lips, her chin touched something. She pulled back briefly and saw something between the woman's cheeks. However, before she could investigate, Ginny pulled her head tightly to her groin. Luna knew what she wanted and she began to suck her hole.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh!" Ginny moaned as she pushed the head tightly between her legs. She raised her legs and wrapped them around Luna's neck, her heels digging into her upper back. Suddenly, she was climaxing again. 

It was difficult for Luna to hold the thrashing woman on the bed as her hips bucked and her thighs twisted her head. However, she held on, sucking and chewing the swollen flesh like a mad woman now. It took quite some time before she felt the hands in her hair, and the thighs pressed to her face release her. 

As soon as Ginny began to relax, Luna pushed the surprised woman's legs upward until they were pressed to her breasts. Then she reached down and placed her middle finger at the entrance to Ginny's vagina. With a little push she buried her finger deep.

"Luna please," Ginny hissed as she felt the woman's finger moving inside her. 

Slowly Luna moved her tongue from the clenching hole of her vagina and moved lower. Her own heart was pounding in her chest at the thought of what she was about to do. It never occurred to her to try something like this, at least not to another woman. Her tongue slipped across the tiny sheath of skin separating her vagina from her anus.

"Nooooo Luna!!!" Ginny gasped but she didn't push her away. Instead her hands went back to the pretty woman's head and her fingers dug into her scalp. She felt Luna's tongue as it began to circle her stretched hole and she gasped for breath. 

With a push, Luna's tongue penetrated her anus and slipped inside Ginny's clenching asshole.

"Ahhhhheeeee!!!" Ginny screamed and began to tremble in climax.

Luna would have smiled but her mouth and tongue were busy. She kept working on the tiny hole until Ginny pushed her head away. She smiled up at the exhausted woman and saw her open her arms. As soon as she was over her, their lips met.

It was several minutes later when Ginny began to stir. She sat up and looked lovingly down at her friend. Suddenly, she bent her head and licked one of Luna's nipples playfully.

Luna moaned and looked at her now smiling friend. She reached up and pulled her head down to her breast again, almost smothering her in her flesh. 

Ginny went willingly, allowing the girl to direct her mouth across her heaving breast. Her heart was pounding as she suckled on another girl's breast for the first time in her life. She licked it and used her tongue like she loved to have done to her. Soon she moved to the other breast and did the same thing. Luna's moans encouraged her and she began to kiss down the slope of her breast to her stomach.

"Ginny," Luna hissed, "You don't have to... to..." but her comment was interrupted when the woman began to kiss lower. She gasped as Ginny's tongue slipped across her lower stomach and stopped at the top of her sex. Luna held her breath.

The younger woman hesitated. She knew she wanted to do this, yet she was worried that she wouldn't know what to do. She gathered up her courage and began to move again. Slowly, her tongue tickled ever lower until it found the swollen clit between the soft folds of skin.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Luna groaned and bucked her hips upward. 

Ginny pulled away as if she were surprised at the older woman's reaction. She thought for a second that she had hurt her. However when she saw the pleasure on her face, she smiled and lowered her head again. A second later her tongue slipped between the swollen lips and into her warm and very wet cavern. 

At that moment, Harry stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He half-expected Ginny to be gone. Instead, what greeted his eyes was Ginny's head buried between the legs of his moaning lover. He froze and stared in amazement, his penis quickly began to tent his towel. Excitedly he moved over and sat in the same chair that Ginny had used. He opened the towel around his waist and grasped his throbbing organ. A big smile covered his face as he watched the two women squirm on the bed.

Ginny lost herself in the pleasurable task of licking Luna's little hole. She hadn't heard Harry come in because of Luna's screams. 

Luna opened her eyes and saw her lover. "Wait Ginny," she said to the surprised woman. "Get on your back."

In a daze, and without looking around, Ginny went to her back with her head toward the foot of the bed. A second later Luna was straddling her face.

Harry masturbated slowly as he watched his lover squat over the girl below. She was facing away from him but turned and smiled over her shoulder as she lowered her crotch.

Both women moaned as Luna sat her saturated vagina on the prone woman's willing face. The juice streaming from her hole deluged Ginny's mouth. She swallowed and pressed her tongue in for more. 

With a groan, Luna went to her hands so that she was in the "69" position with Ginny. Her head immediately went between her legs.

"Oh my!!!" Ginny groaned as she felt a mouth on her swollen sex again. She closed her eyes and sighed then went back to licking the vagina above her mouth. Suddenly, she felt something drip on her nose. She opened her eyes and gasped. Harry's cum was running out of Luna's still stretched pussy. Without thinking twice, she moved her lips higher until her tongue touched the skin under Luna's vagina. She licked upward, gathering up the running sperm. 

"Merlinnn!!!" Luna screamed when she felt the tongue touch her now pulsing clit. Suddenly it was sliding inside and she lost control, her body shaking with a tremendous climax. Her arms and legs shook, barely able to hold her above her lover. 

Ginny had surprised even herself with her nasty act. However, it had excited her beyond belief. As she continued to lick the little hole, she saw movement above her. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that Harry was standing at the foot of the bed. His penis was rock hard and suddenly just above her face. She dropped her head to the bed and watched as he brought the swollen head to Luna's vagina. Everyone gasped as the shaft began to disappear inside the willing hole. 

The position that Ginny was in gave her an unobstructed view of Harry's penis as it separated the lips of Luna's vagina. The sight fascinated her. She watched as he began to saw it in and out, his balls inches above her face. She could see Luna's thick juice begin to coat the shaft. With a little whimper she stuck out her tongue and began to lick Harry's testicles.

"Oh God," Harry moaned. 

When Harry groaned, Luna turned her head and saw the look of pleasure on his face. She smiled at him and said, "Ginny has decided that she wants to feel you in her ass."

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. "Really?" he gasped. Unceremoniously, he pulled his penis from Luna's hole and looked down at the blushing woman. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she whispered, her face as red as her hair. "Dean's already been in my pussy, so I thought it should be you who takes my anal virginity."

Quickly, before she could change her mind, Harry pulled away and let her get up. Luna helped the trembling woman get onto her hands and knees. Then, she knelt beside her lover and reached for his throbbing penis. "Let me get him wet," she said and bent to take his penis into her mouth. 

Harry moaned and looked at Ginny. He saw her head turned and that she was watching Luna with a combination of fear and excitement on her face. He also had his reservations about putting his large tool into her virgin ass. However, a team of wild horses couldn't stop him now. 

"That should do it," Luna said when she pulled her mouth from Harry's now dripping penis. Then she pushed his penis down until it was at the entrance to Ginny's little hole. 

The room suddenly became deadly quiet as all three of them held their breath. 

Luna positioned the head on the tiny rose. 

Harry fought to keep from forcing his penis into the now trembling woman. He waited and allowed Luna to push the head forward. With a little help from him, the swollen head opened the sphincter and slipped inside.

"Oh Merlin!!!!" Ginny screamed when she felt a penis in her ass for the first time in her life. She tried desperately to hold still but her hips began to move. She wanted more.

Slowly Harry pressed forward, letting his lover's hand continue to guide him. He watched in fascination as his shaft began to disappear. His own legs began to tremble with excitement and his heart pounded in his chest as he watched inch after inch of his long shaft disappear.

Ginny couldn't catch her breath. Her head was spinning wildly. She could feel every inch of Harry's fat shaft as it stretched her and slipped ever deeper.

When only her hand was between Ginny and Harry, Luna let go of his penis.

A grunt came from Ginny's lips as she hunched her hips back at him, taking the remaining two inches. Suddenly, she felt his balls touch her vagina. She had all of him.

"Oh my," Luna moaned when she looked down at the incredible sight. Not a fraction of Harry's penis could be seen. 

It took incredible willpower for the man not to begin to pound into the tight hole. He waited patiently as the tiny hole of the woman below him adjusted to his width and length. It felt as though his penis was enclosed in a slick, wet glove; one that was moulded to his penis like it had been made for him alone. It was tight, yet supple, massaging every inch of his shaft. 

Suddenly, Ginny went crazy. "Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" she screamed. Her hips pressed back and her hands reached for Harry's thighs as she pulled him into her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Harry began to move slowly at first, taking his time in order not to hurt her. However, gradually he realized that she was more than ready for him. He moved faster as the hole opened and literally sucked him inside. Soon, he was pounding into her, his hips a blur.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh God yes!" Ginny screamed as electric pulses of pleasure rippled up and down her spine. Within seconds she was climaxing wildly for what must have been the tenth time that afternoon. 

Harry continued to pound into her as he and Luna watched Ginny climax over and over. As soon as one would end, another would start.

Luna reached between her own legs and began to play with her swollen sex lips as she watched the younger woman convulse in pleasure. 

When Ginny's legs started to give out, Harry moved to his side, taking her with him, his penis never leaving her still clenching ass. He kept turning until he was on his back and Ginny was sitting on him. There was an almost crazed look on her face and her eyes glowing with lust as she immediately began to move up and down on his shaft, hardly missing a beat in the transition. This position forced Harry's penis even deeper into her. She began to lift up until almost his entire penis was out of her and then fall back down hard. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" she screamed incoherently as her thighs slapped on his.

The two continued to ravish each other as Luna watched in amazement. 

Finally, Harry couldn't take anymore. "Oh God, I'm going to cum," he warned.

"Yes, yes, yes, cum in my assssss!!!" Ginny screamed. Suddenly she felt the penis in her ass push as deep as it would go. She thought she could actually feel the head expand. Then there was soothing warmth deep in her bowels as Harry sent his sperm deep into her ass.

It felt to Harry like his head was going to explode. His balls pulled up into his body as he released everything he had into her warm cavern.

As the two lovers climaxed, Luna's fingers brought her to a climax as well. She watched the two of them collapse on the bed and she quickly followed, leaving all of them entwined on the bed in exhaustion.

Harry pulled the blanket over them. They were all of them completely spent, exhausted, empty, and as such they dozed off in each other's arms to get some well-deserved rest.


	4. Fleur delacour x Harry Potter

It was the annual Weasley Christmas party; a rare evening of fun and joy in the midst of such dark times. The party was loud and bustling; friends from all over the wizarding world had been invited to enjoy the occasion. Luna, though, sat alone outside: she preferred the tranquillity of the dark, peaceful garden over the raucous party inside.   
Fleur sidled up to her friend and sat beside Luna on the lawn, facing down towards the pond. The moon was shining, providing just enough light to see the pond and its wildlife ahead.

"Enjoying the party?" Fleur asked, taking a sip from her champagne glass.

"Not really," Luna sighed before continuing, "but I do love it out here."

"It's beautiful." Fleur took another sip, glancing over at Luna and wondering whether she should ask her the question that had been burning in her mind.

Luna immediately detected her hesitation. "What would you like to ask me?"

Fleur hesitated. "Oh no, it's really nothing"

"Of course it's not, otherwise you wouldn't have come down here" Luna insisted.

" No, it's not that. Look... it's just I've heard rumours about you and Ginny and..."

"Harry?"

"Yeah... are they true?"

"Oh yes."

"Ahuh...well..." She hesitated again. "What's he like?"

"His willy is big if that's what you're asking." Luna replied instantly, before furrowing her eyebrows. "That was what you were asking I hope."

"No... well, kind of." Fleur demurred. "What I really want to know is, whether he's a good lover. You don't have to answer, sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"If you want to have sex with Harry, you should." Luna exclaimed instantly.

Fleur stifled a laugh, "That's not what I meant! He's your boyfriend!"

Luna shrugged. "Harry loves me and I love him. But that doesn't mean we own each other. I don't think that'll change if he sleeps with other people, or if I do."

With that, Luna suddenly rose, her attention grabbed by a yellow firefly flickering over the pond, leaving Fleur to wonder what to do next. Her intention had not been to gain Luna's permission to sleep with Harry; she had merely wanted to know whether the 'Chosen One' knew how to make love. Now, she had the chance to find out for herself.

+++++

Harry used his wand to brush his fringe from his eyes, then tapped the end against the side of his forehead. He was sat in Ginny's room (one of the Burrow's only quiet spaces) trying, like Luna, to avoid the party. It just didn't feel like there was anything to celebrate in such dark times.

It was the sound of someone approaching that made him snap out of his reflection. Fleur gently knocked on the door to Ginny's room and entered. Harry thought that she looked oddly shy, an adjective that rarely applied to the confident, bossy part-veela. He smiled at her, intrigued: Harry had known Fleur for a couple of years, but still found her to be an unreadable enigma.

She smiled back, lowering her eyes slightly and fluttering her eyelashes, as she began moving directly for the bed where he was sat.

"Can I sit?" She gently enquired.

"Please." He offered in return, gesturing to the place beside him.

"How can I help you?" He enquired.

Fleur knew it was now or never. "Well... I was just speaking to Luna..."

She paused, causing Harry to urge her on. "About what?"

"Well there have been rumours that you two have, you know, done it. Made love." She said, fluttering her eyelashes and offering a delicate hand. "And she also said that she didn't mind sharing."

He took her hand instinctively. Could this really be happening? "Are you suggesting... I really shouldn't, not without Ginny's permission. I can't."

"Ginny would never, ever have to know... I won't tell her, as long as you don't tell Bill." Fleur responded. She was fully committed now. There was no turning back. She needed to know what the 'Chosen One' felt like. She directed his hand onto her breast and when he didn't pull back, she knew she had him.

He did his best to keep the pleasure from his face, but pushed his crotch back against her hand. If he was honest, the whole scenario was like a fantasy come to life. Especially given where they were located...

He began to nibble lightly on her earlobe and began sliding his hand up under her top, slipping it over the bare skin of her taught stomach to cup one of her breasts. Since he'd seen her he'd been aching to fondle her chest, and she did nothing to stop him as he used his thumb to brush lightly against the underside of her nipple. Her body shivered in response and she wrapped her arms around him. Harry let his thumb slide back and forth over her nipple while he kissed down her neck.

He moved his other hand under her top, pushing the material up to complete expose her bare chest. He used both hands to grope and tease her soft, smooth breasts. Her eyes were closed, and her head tilted back and with each passing of his thumb over her nipples she let out a sexy low gasp.

He used his fingertips to tease lightly on the sensitive underside of her nipples, flicking back and forth, lightly grazing across the areolas. Her nipples were hardened like buttons on her rounded breasts, and as he looked at them he had the deep urge to take one into his mouth. He gave in, leaning down to her chest to take one of her nipples between his lips. First, he kissed it, then he flicked his tongue up over it and curled around it.

Her response was an immediate low moan, which encourage him to keep licking. At first softly, grazing his tongue over it, but gradually licking it harder and pursing his lips on it. He even took it between his teeth and bit gently on it, causing another gasp to escape her lips. He then smoothly pushed his now free hand up under her skirt and found round, bare ass cheeks, with the material of her knickers in between them. He bit down on her nipple again, this time harder, and pinched her other nipple between his fingers. As he did so, he cupped one of the soft round cheeks of her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. She responded by moaning again and arching her back, pushing her ass against his hand.

He took this movement as encouragement for further exploration and inched his fingers down between the cheeks, following the material of her knickers. As his fingers moved over her asshole she moaned again, an extended 'Yessss'.

He removed his mouth from her nipple, giving it one final flick of his tongue before he stood and whispered by her ear, "I'm going to make you so wet that it drips down your thighs and you beg me to fuck you right here." She moaned in response and he delved his fingers deeper, finding the damp crotch of her knickers. He pressed his fingers against her wetness and clamped his teeth down on her neck in a firm bite. She gasped a soft and drawn out sigh by his ear, clearly lost in the pleasure of his hands on her body.

He licked and sucked her neck while pinching and tugging on her nipple with one hand, while the other hand rubbed along her slit over her knickers. As he found the bump of her aroused clit, her body shuddered against his. He hooked a finger in her knickers and began dragging it down her thighs, peeling it away from her wet pussy.

She seemed to want it off just as much as he did and wiggled her hips to assist. The knickers dropped from beneath her skirt down her creamy thighs, falling to the ground around her ankles before she kicked it off her feet and up the aisle of books. He smiled inwardly, certain that he'd have his chance to fuck her right there, in Ginny's room.

He quickly moved his hand back under her skit from the front, pushing it between her thighs and finding the slippery lips of her pussy. He used his fingers in long strokes from her wet opening up to the nub of her clit. He continued to emphasize each bump of her clit with a pinch on her hard nipple. She moaned at every pinch now, her breathing heavy by his ear while he worked her slit.

She pushed her hips forward against his fingers, and he found his fingertips pressing into the opening of her pussy. Her hole felt like it was gaping open, aching to accept his fingers. He pushed two fingers in deeply, but felt room for more and added a third.

A long, low, "Ohhh" released from her lips, and she stiffened in his arms. "Mmm. Finger me, Harry. God, if you make me cum right here I'll suck your cock."

He'd been expecting to feel her lips around his cock at some point anyway, but her offer spurred him to shove his fingers harder inside of her. She met his thrusts and pushed herself forward onto his hand. She was frantic already, grinding herself against his hand, and he felt her stiff clit against the palm of his hand. With each thrust of his fingers, and each push of her hips, she was not only taking his fingers into her pussy, but she was grinding her clit into his hand.   
Harry pushed her back up against Ginny's book shelves and leaned back down to her expose chest. He lowered his mouth down to her tits again, flicking his tongue across her nipple while his fingers slammed into her pussy. Each thrust was met with growing moans as he relentlessly pounded her pussy with three fingers. Her body was shuddering, and her hip thrusts became short, sharp humps against his hand.

He could sense she was at the edge of cumming, and he wanted to throw her over it. He dropped his hand from her chest down around behind her, slipping it under her skirt and onto the cheeks of her ass. His fingers probed between them, finding her tight little anus, and pressed against it. Her response was another, deeper moan, and with that encouragement he pushed a finger against her asshole. He felt the opening relax and his finger was suddenly deep inside her warm ass.

Almost instantly, he felt both of her holes contracting, squeezing tight around his fingers as her orgasm overcame her. Her moans were surely audible to anyone nearby, but he couldn't stop. He closed his lips around her nipple and began to suck as she came. He buried his finger in her asshole and continue thrusting his other hand against her pussy. He flattened his palm against her, letting her continue to grind on it while she came. His fingers were soaked with her juices, and he could feel it dripping down his hand.  
Fleur lay her head back against the books as her orgasm flooded her body with pleasure. She bucked her hips against his hand, riding hard on his fingers. Harry flicked his tongue over her nipple and continued thrusting into her as her orgasm played out, the rhythmic contractions of her pussy gradually easing on his fingers. It seemed to end with one last lunge forward onto his fingers, then she pushed his hand away, still gasping from the intensity of it.

She reached down and grabbed his thick black hair, pulling him up from her breasts and planting her lips on his in a wet and passionate kiss. She threw herself into the kiss, pushing her tongue eagerly into his mouth to play against his. Their lips locked together as she pressed her lithe body against his and he could feel her stiff nipples forced against his chest.

As suddenly as the kiss began, she retreated from it and snaked her hand down to his crotch, unzipping his jeans and delving her hand free his cock from his briefs. It sprang out instantly as if on a loaded spring, and she wasted no time in tightening her fingers around it.

"A promise is a promise, right? Ever been given a blowjob in public before?" He shook his head 'no' in response, his eyes sparkling roguishly.

Her smile widened, turning into a mischievous grin. Unsurprisingly, it suited her. She lowered herself down to her knees in front of him, the moistened tip of his cock hovering in front of her lips. She looked up at him with round, falsely innocent eyes, then flicked her tongue out against the bulging, pink head. Her fingers remained tightly gripping the thick shaft as she continued to lick the head as if it were candy.

The tip of her tongue found the slit at the top of his cock and teased against it, tasting his pre-cum. She retracted her hand down around the shaft, tugging down on it squeezing, while using her tongue to lick around the sensitive head of his cock. Fleur moved her hand and closed her lips in around his cock. She slowly worked her way down on it, taking it in against the back of her throat. It was a mark of pride for her to be able to deep throat guys, although Harry's large member was testing her limits.

An audible moan escaped Harry's lips, unable to hold it back at the feel of her warm lips enveloping nearly the length of his cock. His pleasure was interrupted, however, when Fleur pulled back and looked around with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" She rose up from her knees, looking to the door.

"Huh...? What?" Harry's stiff cock remained poking out from his jeans, glistening with her saliva.

"I think there might be someone there. Wait. Let me check." And she made her way to the door, looking left and right before returning back to Harry. She kept throwing glances back over her shoulder, but a wide grin split her face.

"So are you going to finish what you started?"

"Aww, I'm sorry." She said with mock sincerity. She stepped close to him, her fingers slipping around his thick shaft, squeezing as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek. In this split second, she decided that she was going to give Harry something extra special. "I can think of something even more naughty though..." She tugged on his cock as she said the word wild.

"Naughty...?"

She held her lips an inch from his ear and whispered sensually, "Take that big cock of yours and fuck my ass, right here, right now."

What guy would pass on that offer? Especially after having a half-finished blowjob. His cock was practically throbbing with eagerness to be inside her, whatever hole. He stroked his hands down her slim body and under her skirt to cup her rounded ass. "You sure you can even take something this big in your tight little asshole?"

She smiled that wicked smile again, "Oh, I know I can take it. Now are you going to fuck my ass or stand there with your cock hanging out?"

Roughly, Harry grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, forcing her to bend forward and expose her ass from beneath her skirt. If this little slut wanted to be fucked in the ass, then he'd fuck her ass so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days.

Fleur reached back and spread her ass cheeks open, exposing her tightly puckered little hole. The sight would be one that would remain burned into Harry's mind, this hot part-veela bent over with her ass spread open and that rose bud like hole waiting to be filled.

Harry's hand slid down between the cleft of her ass cheeks, rubbing past her asshole and on to her wet pussy. A soft moan escaped Fleur's lips as his fingers pushed into her opening, and a smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth. Knowing what she wanted now meant he could do the teasing, and he was going to enjoy making this hot little slut beg.

He delved his fingers into her wet pussy, pushing three fingers inside of her and spreading them apart to make her gape. His fingers found little resistance and he began to thrust them, spreading her open each time her forced them in deep. She was clearly aroused and eager for more, pushing herself back against his digits.

He moved in closely behind her, his stiff prick poking against the cheek of her exposed ass and smearing pre-cum over her skin. With his fingers deep inside of her pussy, he leered over her and asked, "Aren't you going to beg for me to fill your ass with my cock?"

"I don't need to beg, I know you want to cum in my ass." Was her defiant response.

Her next words turned into a grunt as Harry thrust his fingers hard up into her cunt. With his free hand he grabbed the thick shaft of his cock and began to slowly stroke it, keeping it hard and ready to ram into her ass. He withdrew his finger from her pussy, leaving it yawning open, and rubbed his wet fingers all over her asshole. The juices acted as lubricant as he pushed a finger into her ass, which was quickly followed by a second finger as he felt her anus relax.

Fleur arched her back and moaned as she felt his fingers sliding into her asshole. It always sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine when her ass was played with, and knowing what was to cum just made her pussy all the more wet. Her thoughts were broken then as Harry removed his fingers, dragging them out of her warm ass. Without further warning, Harry guided his cock in between the cheeks of her ass, and pressed the bulging head against her anus. He could feel the muscles of her opening, tight at first, then relaxing and accepting his cock. He gently pushed it forward, sinking his stiff cock deep inside her rear.

Fleur exhaled as she felt his cock slide inside of her ass, forcing herself to relax and take the full length of his shaft. The breadth of it stretched her open wider than she was used to, but a brief burst of pain was overcome by a fulfilling satiation. For Fleur it was like have an itch quenched, or an ache soothed. When her asshole was stretched and filled it made her pussy throb in reciprocated pleasure, and she could feel her juices oozing from her pussy and running down her inner thigh.

Harry clenched and held his breath momentarily, trying to regain control over the situation. To be honest, the feel of her warm ass with the opening squeezing tight around his shaft had almost caused him to shoot his load immediately. He didn't want this to finish so early, not when he had to teach this little slut a lesson about teasing her lovers. With his hands on the skirt, which was rumpled up around her hips, he cautiously drew back and performed a shallow thrust.

She gasped at the movement, and he struggled to hold in his own. They were connected now in a moment of intense mutual pleasure, oblivious to their surroundings in Ginny's room, with just an unlocked door separating them from all their friends.

Gradually his pace quickened, thrusting into her ass. Each thrust saw his cock pulling back further, until her anus bumped against the ridge at the base of the head, before ploughing deep into her backside again. Shots of pleasure fired through his body, making his legs shake as he continue to fuck her asshole. He was so lost in his own pleasure that it took him a moment to realize that Fleur's hand was down between her legs, rubbing voraciously at her clit.

She'd been desperate to give her clit some attention, as the pleasure had turned to an aching need for complete satisfaction. His thick cock buried in her ass was enough to keep her horny all day, but the throbbing in her clit had demanded more from her. She drove her hips back and forth, grinding against her stiffened clit and pushing back on Harry's cock as it thrust into her ass.

Fleur's squeezing asshole was working to milk Harry's shaft, the opening gripping around his cock, sliding up and down the most sensitive parts. He could the pressure building in his balls, the juices preparing to erupt into her and flood her ass.

Fleur was the first to ride the wave of pleasure to a crescendo, her moans changing to grunts and swear words, "Fuck...fuck...uh...fuck my ass!" With her fingers buzzing back and forth over her clit, she began to cum. Her legs quaked and she reached forward with a free hand to steady herself against a shelf of books. Her pussy pulsated and throbbed with her orgasm, matching the rapid pace of her heart, which beat a rhythm of pleasure through her body. The throbbing pleasure seemed to overcome her senses, and she felt almost as if nothing else existed but the extended, white hot satisfaction of her orgasm. The pulsations of her pussy suddenly seemed to refocus and heighten when she began to feel squirts of hot liquid jet from her and spatter against the carpet. The feeling of Harry's cock buried in her asshole and her own incessant ministrations on her clit had caused her to squirt as she came. Several bursts of her cum continued to propel from her, causing a puddle between her feet.

Harry couldn't hold back any longer as he heard the splashing of Fleur's cum against the floor. The intense bursts of pleasure shot from his cock and rocketed up his spine. He groaned as he felt his cum begin to erupt from within his balls, squirting up through the shaft and shooting deep into Fleur's asshole. He continued to pump against her with short, sharp thrusts as he emptied his load inside of her ass.

Fleur's orgasm seemed to grow in intensity as she felt his cum flooding her rear. She wiggled and reached lower, jamming her fingers harder up into her cunt. She wasn't sure if she was having multiple orgasms or just one extended orgasm. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that feeling of fullness and the emanating pleasure that seemed to rush through every nerve of her body.

Fleur was still pushing her ass back against Harry, slamming her asshole down around the base of his cock and feeling the cum shoot deep in her bowel. Juices continued to drip from her pussy, now oozing out around her fingers as she matched the thrusts of Harry's cock. Moans echoed through the room, accompanied by the noises of their wet thrusting. Their cries merged as they peaked and their orgasms synchronized.

Gradually their pleasure softened, tapering in to a warm glow that suffused their minds and soothed their tired muscles. She could feel Harry's cum oozing from her asshole and down her thighs to mingle with her own juices. A sticky mess that signified their mutual pleasure.

The last of Harry's cum squeezed from the tip of his cock and into Fleur's ass, while he remained buried inside of her, his hands firmly gripping her hips. His gasps gradually lowered back to deep, panting breaths as the euphoric pleasure subsided and reality returned. His cock remained semi-hard, but he felt exhausted, drained. He slowly, reluctantly, began to withdraw himself from her ass, easing gently out of her and taking a step back. He caught sight briefly, before Fleur flipped her skirt back down, of her asshole gaping and leaking his pearlescent cum.

She caught his eye, smiled that mischievous smile, then reached down behind her, under her skirt, and conspicuously dragged a finger between the cheeks of her ass. She withdrew it and paused, as if to prove to him that her finger was coated in his cum, then brought it to her mouth and seductively cleaned it with her tongue.

They collapsed onto Ginny's bed, exhausted. Both were somewhat surprised to find that they regretted not one second of what they had just done. Yes, both were attached to their respective partners. But what they had just done felt right, and both knew it.   
Harry rested his head on Fleur's chest, and she began to run her fingers through his thick hair. At some point, they would have to face the consequences of what they had just done. But not just yet.


	5. Harry Potter x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N being left alone at the Burrow with Harry and things get a bit steamy. AU where Voldemort never happened and Harry's parents still live. Reader is the daughter of Remus Lupin.

You sat on one of the few couches in the Burrow, a book in your lap and a glass of hot chocolate in hand. It was a particular chilly morning and you couldn't help but need the warm goodness of chocolate this time. And you also had to blame your father, Remus Lupin. He loved chocolate more than anyone and had passed that trait onto you.  
"Morning Y/N!" a cheerful voice broke you out of your reverie, making you glance up from the pages. George came tumbling down the stairs, Fred following close behind him. They both gave you greetings before disappearing out the door in laughter. You knew then that they had managed to cause some sort of havoc and surely, Ron stumbled down the steps, water dripping from his ginger hair.  
"You better bloody run because if you lot ever come back," his threat died as his shoulders slumped before looking at you.  
"You know your brothers mean well," you tried to defend. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Leave it to you to defend them. Bad enough Harry and I are fighting, I don't need you adding to it," Ron huffed before heading up the steps. He left you in time to avoid seeing the blush on your cheeks at the mention of Harry's name. You would never admit that you had feelings for Harry but it simply due to the fact that no one asked. They all assumed Ginny and Harry would get together but they acted more like siblings rather than a potential couple.  
You sighed at that thought, picking up your book again. No one ever suspected you to ever have a crush on a boy. They all assumed that your father kept you from wanting contact with people, considering his "furry problem" as your grandparents described it. It caused you much heartache, especially since he was so protective of you.  
Without warning, you saw a light shine beside you, causing you to look up. From the fireplace stepped out several people, each putting a bigger smile on your face, especially the last person. You stood from your seat, rushing one of them and receiving a large hug in return. You had missed them, rarely getting a chance before school to see them, so this was a nice surprise.  
"Uncle Sirius!"   
"Ah Y/N, how's the pup?" Sirius teased, giving you a hug in return. You turned to the others, hugging James and Lily Potter.   
"There's our beautiful girl! Starting to turn into quite the heartbreaker I see," James ruffled your hair before turning to Harry, giving him a nudge. You blushed brightly, averting your gaze from your family. They weren't really your family, none of them were related by blood, but your uncles and aunt had grown up together. They were so close that you rarely saw any of them without the other.   
"As long as she does the heartbreaking, then I am fine with that," came another voice, making you turn to look toward the kitchen. Your father was leaning against the wall, watching the scene play out before him.  
"Of course you would say that, Remus. Always the overprotective type."  
"Only toward my little girl," he gave you a wink, which you groaned toward.   
"And this is why I am not going with you to Diagon Alley, dad," you mumbled, returning to your seat. You heard your father chuckle before nodding toward the stairs. The other Weasleys came down then, all hollering in excitement. Everyone was going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the upcoming school year. You had already went and collected your things (with Remus following close behind) so you had no desire to go back. Remus had to get a few more things for himself, so he opted to go again, deciding that he could leave you alone. Even though you were a 7th year student.  
"Um, Mum, Dad, can I stay here with Y/N?" Harry's voice earned your attention, watching as his parents nodded.   
"Sure buddy," James patted his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Such the perfect gentleman to offer to keep Y/N company. Just don't do anything Padfoot would do, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure thing," Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, an annoyed expression crossing his features. Everyone bid the others goodbye, flooing away. George and Fred came back once everyone was gone, following quickly behind once they made their comments about Harry and you being left alone. And then, it was quiet in the house.  
You shifted uncomfortably on the couch, failing to pay attention to your book. It also didn't help that Harry was staring at you, watching every move you made. You tried to act natural, taking a sip of your hot chocolate and turning the page but you found your mind just couldn't stay focused. So, you glanced up at Harry, keeping a stoic expression on your face.  
"Yes?" you questioned, arching a brow. Harry rubbed the back of his neck before focusing on you again, smiling gently.  
"Hey."  
"Oh by Merlin's beard Harry," you giggled, patting the spot next to you. He let out a breathy laugh, doing as you requested. You felt the couch dip as he sat, his hands laying awkwardly in his lap.  
"So, what are you reading?"  
"You would find it boring," you giggled again, the butterflies slowly releasing. But he asked anyways and you explained the words, finding yourself enjoying the time you were spending with him. Harry, however, distracted you by grabbing your hand, his eyes searching yours.   
"H-Harry!"  
"I...I need to be honest with you, Y/N," he started, ducking his head for only a second. "I...My parents have been wondering why I haven't found a girlfriend yet. They want me to be like them, finding love at Hogwarts. They think the first girl I bring home will be mine but...I already found her."  
You felt disappointment bubbling in your chest, immediately thinking that he was going to reject your feelings. You began to think back on all the times you were with him, trying to see how you gave away your most guarded secret. Did you mention it? Did he overhear you when you talked in your sleep?  
"It's okay, Harry. I understand if you don't like me," you sighed, blinking back tears. His green eyes locked with yours, a shocked expression crossing his features. It even made you pause, the air you needed to survive trapped in your throat. It seemed like it was an eternity before he reacted, but not in a way that you expected. For without warning, he pulled you close to his chest, and kissed you.  
His kiss was soft, his tongue quickly prying your lips apart. You sucked in a breath, barely able to keep a moan back as his explored the cavern of your mouth. You felt his hand travel along the curves of your hips before he pulled you in closer by your rear, molding your body into his. You own traveled over his shoulders, circling his neck to give yourself some sort of stability to what he was doing to you. Only when the need for oxygen became too much did you both separate.  
"I love you, Y/N. That's what I wanted to say," he sighed, his fingers running into your hair.  
"I...I didn't know.... I- "  
"I know. But I need you, Y/N. I need you right now," his desperation hit your core, making you nod in understanding. His parents had been rather rough on him, wanting him to find someone to marry. His dad would bring up how they met in Hogwarts and fell in love, expecting their son to do the same. But his interest was on someone they weren't expecting and to find it was you was not only an honor, but a relief.  
"The.... the rooms....my room," your broken sentence made him nod, his hands finding yours before pulling you to your feet. You both made your way up the crooked steps until you reached the floor you were staying on. He knew which was your room, having visited it many times and you found yourself in his arms as soon as the door opened, his mouth latching onto yours as soon as you entered.  
The door slammed shut with a bang, reminding you how grateful you were to being alone in the house. Closes were shred, tossed in different directions before feeling your back hit the bed. Harry was immediately over you, his lips finding every bit of bare flesh he could with his mouth. You gasped and writhed beneath him, arching when his tongue flicked out over your breasts.  
"Harry!"   
"I know," he whispered to you, teeth nipping your shoulder. You felt his fingers travel along your abdomen, getting closer to your center as you sucked in a breath. And then, you felt the first touches, your jaw unhinging as you arched off the bed with a cry. You felt him enter a single digit, groaning at the heat that enveloped it.  
"So...so tight," he shuttered, working the digit in and out of you. You weren't a virgin by any means, having dated a few boys and making a few mistakes, but you still felt some sort of discomfort.   
"I'm...sorry," you groaned before being silenced with another kiss, a second digit joining the first. He continued thrusting them into you, your body desperately trying to increase the friction by matching the speed of his fingers with your hips.   
"Don't be," he whispered to you before pulling out his fingers, flicking across the pearl at the junction of your legs. You bucked away from him, a cry escaping your lips in surprise. Harry covered you again, settling between your legs. He waited for you to look at him, waited for consent. And when you gave it, he slowly entered you.   
You moaned loudly, feeling your body give way to his member. He did not wait for you to adjust, immediately thrusting into you. He buried himself over and over, moving faster and harder. You grabbed his shoulders, trying to steel yourself for the urgency of his hips. You could feel the tension in his body, taken by surprise by the need he had of you.  
"Fuck Y/N!" he groaned loudly. He moved your legs, pushing them up to your shoulders to sink deeper as you moaned loudly. You didn't even care if anyone heard you, if anyone even came home early. You were lost in the throes of passion, the pleasure washing over your form. You felt yourself wind tighter, clawing his back as you got closer to ectasy. And then, without warning, you felt the snap, you voice crying to heavens as your body erupted around him. You heard Harry follow suit, a muffled yell joining yours.   
Your chests heaved as he collapsed on you, cradling your head to his chest. You savored the moment, being connected with him before feeling him shift, lying next to your body. A sheet covered your bodies, Harry rolling to his back. You rested your head against his chest, trying to catch your breath. Harry chuckled, his arm wrapping around your body, fingertips lightly skimming your arm. No words could be spoken to describe the joy you were feeling in that moment. Harry loved you and only wanted you. And he needed you, which you were grateful to do.  
"Y/N?"  
"Yes, Harry," you looked up, staring into his eyes. Harry smiled, kissing your nose.  
"I want to apologize about this. I wasn't really...gentle."  
"It's fine. I know we didn't have much time," you gave him a grin, curling in to him more. The silence stretched on, both of you comfortable to just lay in your arms until Harry disrupted it.  
"Do you....do you wanna get married soon?"  
"M-m-married? Are....are you proposing to me?" you squeaked. Harry laughed before giving a nod, watching as a smile developed on your face. And without warning, you screamed, wrapping your arms around his neck in answer.  
"Y/N? Harry? Everything alright?!"  
You both froze, Harry quickly scrambling to find his clothes. You held the sheet up to your chest, your cheeks brightening dangerously as you realized that your father was home with the others. You could hear his footsteps on the stairs as you quickly followed suit, trying to find your own before he opened the door.  
"Yes, Daddy. Everything is okay," you squeaked, ripping open your trunk. You decided to just wear a new outfit, not really thinking about the outcome...  
"Are you both in your room?"  
"Y.. yeah, Harry was just helping me....um.... with a stain! I spilt my hot chocolate."  
"But the cup is fine....Y/N I swear to Merlin if you two did anything in there, then I will hex Harry to the moon!"   
"Dad, I spilt the chocolate on my shirt! Not the cup!" you yelled in response, pulling your shirt over your head. You managed to get all your clothes on and Harry was fully dressed, a quick refreshing spell being cast before your door opened. You felt your face burn with embarrassment as Harry held up your old shirt, going over the front as if you did spill your drink.  
"I think I got it out, Y/N," he muttered, showing you the shirt. Your father was standing in the doorway, eyeing you both before a sudden growl took you by surprise.  
"Harry! Were you snogging my daughter?!"   
"Pardon?" Harry furrowed his brows before looking over at you, his eyes widening at what he saw. You were confused for only a few seconds before you realized that Remus was staring at you neck. Which meant only one thing.... a hickey was forming.  
"Dad, listen.... we can.... we can explain!" you held your hands in front of you, watching as Remus pulled out his wand. You heard several other footsteps coming up the stairs, several eyes peering through your door frame.  
"Well Harry, you could have just told us you like Y/N. Would have made things easier," Lily sighed. James was grinning ear to ear as Sirius clapped his hands in excitement.  
"That's my godson!"  
"Padfoot, you are not helping the situation!" Remus turned then, staring the man down. Sirius, however, was unaffected by the glare made in his direction.  
"Come now, Moony, I'm proud of the boy. Snagged himself a good looking girl. Especially a Lupin," Sirius chuckled as Remus went over, grabbing the collar of Harry's shirt. You watched the scene unfold, your father threatening Harry, Lily trying to defuse the situation while reprimanding Harry, and James high fiving Sirius. But you couldn't help the smile when green eyes locked with yours, a smirk pulling at his lips at the little secret you both shared.  
This was perfect.


	6. Professor snape x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student/Teacher smut with Snape request. IF THIS IDEA BOTHERS YOU THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Also in this the reader is 16 so they are of age.

It had been a hard day out of your fifth year, and even harder still as you sat in Potions, watching your favorite professor walking the aisles between desks to examine potions. You had managed to finish your potion before class ended, following the steps perfectly. But instead of preparing for the questions that you were sure to get answered, your mind began to wander to other more pleasant things than Potions.   
You wouldn't admit it to your friends, but you had fallen for your Potions professor. It had happened during your second year and since then, it continued to develop. That is why you refused to date any of the other boys in your year. Your heart belonged to one person, but you also knew it was a hopeless love. He could never fall for you for you were one of his students. And you still had two more years of Hogwarts to attend.  
But still your mind wandered. You thought of all the things he could do to you with those hands you often stared at. Those long fingers that could easily work magic on your body. Or those lips and voice that could make you weak at the knees. Hell, you were weak at the knees just thinking about it.  
"Ms. Y/N!" a gasp made you jump out of your thoughts, staring up wilding at your professor. He was glaring into your eyes, the darkness swallowing up your reflection.  
"Yes, professor?" you spoke clearly, willing yourself to keep a blush from your cheeks. But Snape seemed to know what you had been thinking, almost to the tee as he leaned over your desk, dangerously close to your face.  
"Detention tonight Ms. Y/N. Eight sharp. Do I make myself clear?" he hissed the words, watching as you nodded your head quickly.  
"And 10 points from your house, for failing to pay attention."  
A groan collected from all your fellow housemates, forcing you to duck your head. You didn't mean to get lost in your head but with Snape, it always seemed to happen. Though honestly, being alone with him this evening didn't seem at all that bad...  
=========================  
You found yourself thumbing the end of your sweater as you made your way to the dungeons. It had been a horrible situation, explaining to your friends why you got lost in your thoughts. You hadn't meant it, you promised them that you would do better, but many of them weren't convinced. They were falling behind Slytherin, so they had every right to be angry. And the other houses were giving yours hell for it.  
The Potions room came up finally and you suddenly found yourself nervous. Which was ridiculous. There was no need to be nervous at all. He would probably make you clean the pots or scrub the floors. Maybe even alphabetize his pantry. Though you wouldn't mind alphabetize something...  
"Come in, Ms. Y/N," his voice disrupted your thoughts again, bringing you back to reality hard. You realized then that he had his classroom door open while Snape sat at his desk. He was scribbling away at a piece of parchment, never looking in your direction once.  
"Yes, sir," you stammered quickly, stepping inside. You almost tripped over your own feet, stumbling the rest of the way. You heard the door to the room slam shut, jumping from the sudden sound. You heard the shuffling of papers, slowly turning your head to face your Potions professor. He was standing at his full height, placing his wand down upon his desk, fully focused on you. He had removed his cloak, standing in nothing but his coat and trousers. You didn't know how to react as you stared openly at him, swallowing thickly.  
"Ms. Y/N, tell me, are you aware of Legilimency?" he questioned, watching as you shuffled on your feet.  
"Only a little. I read it once in our Defense Against the Dark Arts class," you confessed. Snape didn't react to your confession, his eyes glued to your face.  
"And what do you know?"  
"That Legilimency is used to penetrate one's mind," you answered.  
"That is correct, Ms. Y/N. Not very many witches or wizards are capable of such a spell. I, on the other hand, have come to master the skill."  
Your face fell at those words, eyes nearly taking over. He knew. That was the only thought going through your mind as you realized why he had actually given you detention. He knew what you had been thinking about in class, the dirty little secrets you kept from everyone.  
Your face began to grow hot as you tried to keep eye contact, only to fail miserably. Snape's expression did not change one bit as he suddenly spoke, bringing to light what you knew.  
"Your thoughts in class were highly inappropriate, even for a fifth year. I expected more out of you, Y/N. Do you know what could have happened if the other teachers were to learn of your perverse thoughts?"  
"The other professors don't know. I haven't told anyone!"  
"I find that hard to believe. You are horrible at keeping secrets," he pointed out your weakness, noticing that you didn't argue. "Perhaps I should report this to your head of house. Or to Dumbledore. I am sure they would have a few words for you."  
"No, please! I'll do anything! I swear to you that no one knows about this! I promise!" you panicked, squeezing your eyes shut. You didn't need anyone knowing. Not even your parents. It was just a silly little crush. But then he added something that caused your heart rate to increase tenfold, knocking all the breath out of you.  
"I would be lying if I said that I have not thought the same of you."  
"What? You mean," you stopped. It was only a brief second but you watched his features transform, his hard eyes turning to molten lava. He took a few strides toward you, capturing your gaze as he towered over your small frame. You felt his fingers run along your cheek before he gripped your chin.  
"I have had feelings for you for some time but I did not wish to act on them. It seems your thoughts in today's lessons have undone my will to stay way. A pity, really, that I did not act on this sooner. And even if nothing comes out of this, why don't you indulge me for the night?" he smirked. You didn't even stop for a moment to think, your head immediately nodding in agreement to his words. But you were unprepared for his reaction as he grabbed your arm, pulling you further into the classroom. He never once released your chin, his lips immediately finding yours. You had only dreamt of what it was like to kiss Snape but to have it actually happen nearly sent you careening to the floor. His lips were soft and gentle, coaxing you to follow his lead. You were eager to meet his movements, even parting your lips at his demand. Your tongues battled for dominance, your body submitting to him as he pressed you further into his warmth. Only when you needed air did he release you, smirking in satisfaction at the flushed face you possessed. Suddenly, he turned you around, leaning you over his desk slightly as his tongue ran along the column of your neck, his teeth latching onto your earlobe.  
"P-p-p-prof-fessor!" you gripped his wrist, arching back at the feel of his fingers along your thighs. You had forgotten about the skirt you wore and realized how you possible looked as you entered his classroom. That was never the intention you had. You didn't want to seem as if you expected this. So you swallowed back the lump in your throat before glancing over your shoulder toward him, ready to confess to him what you hadn't told anyone.  
"Please...I....I've never done anything with...anyone before," your face burned hotly at the confession, watching as his face slowly softened toward you.  
"With such wicked thoughts going through that pretty little head, I would have never known," his breath tickled your ear, his teeth latching onto the curve. You gasped, pressing yourself into him. Only to freeze as you felt something press into your back. You had an idea of what it was and found yourself biting your lower lip.  
"Professor, maybe we should-"  
"Should what?"  
"Slow down?" you offered in hopes he would. Instead, you were met with a growl, his fingers suddenly pressing into your center. You swallowed a cry, leaning forward as he continued to stroke you through your clothes. You felt your body grow hot under Snape's touch as his lips traveled along the back of your neck. You felt the beginning of something building, your heart racing against your chest.  
Without warning or giving you a chance to question, Snape turned you around and pulled you against him, covering your mouth with his. Your shocked yelp was drowned out by his tongue as he switched positions before forcing you onto his desk. His supplies and papers flew to the floor as he continued to claim your mouth, ignoring the mess that was quickly gathering around his desk.  
His hands went to slip off your sweater, working the fabric quickly from your shoulders before throwing it to the side. You moaned when his hands touched your bare flesh, searching your body for the places you enjoyed having touched. You were powerless as he forced the cups of your bra down, revealing the already hardened nubs to the cool air.   
"Merlin, how can such a young woman be so beautiful," Snape whispered against your flesh. You felt a boost to your esteem before arching into him when his tongue flicked out to run over a peak. He used that to his advantage, quickly unhooking the clasp and disposing of the material. He rained wet kisses along your chest before sucking you deeply into his mouth. His hand cupped the other breast, giving it equal attention.  
You felt your body turn to putty in his hands. He knew what you liked as if you have done this before, what caused you to gasp and writhe beneath him. You were so amazed that simple touches could bring such pleasure, never expected that your skin could be so sensitive to such ministrations.  
"Please Professor," you whimpered. Snape lifted his head, staring down into your eyes.  
"Severus."  
"Pardon?"  
"Say my name, Y/N. My actual name. I want to hear you scream it to the heavens," he finished, kissing you gently before whispering words of apology. You did not understand the reason for such words until you felt him lift your skirt and move the flimsy material of your undergarments to the side. It was then that you realized what was to happen, taking deep breathes to calm your heart.   
Slowly, painfully, he placed his erection at your entrance. He pushed into you, groaning from the warmth that enveloped him. He wanted to just thrust into you, taking your body without reservation. But it was your first time and he couldn't risk hurting you. He took it slow, allowing inch by inch to sink into your body before giving one final thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Snape swallowed a groan, his dark eyes fixated on your face as you squeezed your eyes shut. Your body felt as if someone had ripped your internal organs to shreds.  
His lips touched your cheeks, his hands wiping away your tears of pain as he remained perfectly still. He was allowing you a moment to adjust, to let the pain fade away before he shifted his position. He only moved enough to test your own comfort and finding no protests, began to thrust into your body.  
"Y/N," his voice sounded tight as he slowly pulled out to the tip before pushing back into you. Your own eyes widened in surprise before you covered your mouth with your hand, stifling any noise that would escape your lips. But you still moaned and lifted off the desk, your other hand gripping the side in hopes for some stability against the rocking his hips meeting yours.  
Never in all your years would you have ever thought of this happening to you as your body was suddenly washed over in pleasure, inch by inch of your skin suddenly being explored by Snape. He leaned down, licking and sucking every piece of flesh his mouth could find as his hands slipped under to grab your rear. He tilted your hips, allowing himself to slip further into your body, earning another shocked breath from you.  
"S...Se...Severus," you moaned silently, trying desperately to keep from screaming and alerting anyone in the halls of the classroom. The combination of his mouth and the way he pounded into you only heightened the experience before you suddenly found yourself hanging onto his shoulders, your legs wrapping around him. His speed increased faster, the friction building between you as your nails dug into his shoulders. Every cry you released was strangled. Your mouth opened in, gasps of air coming from your throat as you felt Snape bite into your shoulder, muffling his own noises. His fingers dug into your hips, nails leaving red angry marks, as a tightening increased wildly in you. You felt like you were on a cliff, prepared to take a leap of faith into something magical but unsure if you should follow.   
His lips crashed into yours as you felt something in you snap, crying out in surprise. Your whole body spasmed from the release, your core clamping down upon Snape. It did not take long for his own growl of satisfaction to follow suit, spilling his seed inside of you. You could feel his member twitching deep inside of your body before feeling him collapse on you, still being aware of his weight.  
"Are you alright?" he questioned after a few minutes, his dark eyes matching your own. You nodded slowly before a grin taking over your features, your legs locking around his hips. Snape groaned out in surprise, his eyes closing only briefly before matching your gaze.  
"I don't have to leave, do I?" you asked innocently. Snape smirked in response, his hand running into your hair before tugging on the strands.  
"I never said your detention was over, Ms. Y/N. You still have lots of work to do."  
You smiled. You absolutely agreed.


	7. Young Remus lupin x reader

When you and Remus went upstairs to his dormroom, you knew where things would end. It was just a party at the Gryffindor common room, you had a bit of a drink (but not too much, you were pretty sober actually), and you and him had been together for a couple weeks now. You never had sex before, but honestly, it was just a matter of time.   
You were sitting with some friends when he grabbed you by the hand and slowly pulled you to a more private couch. You were talking about some random stuff, but he wasn't even trying to pretend being interested. He kissed your neck gently, his lips sliding in your skin. This kind of behavior was pretty rare when it comes to Remus, so you nicely asked:   
"Did you drink something?" He sucked slowly a part of your skin in a specially sensitive spot, making you bristle.   
"Of course I didn't, I don't need to drink to find you beautiful." You smiled with the corner of your mouth. "And possibly hot" he finished, blushing because of what he said (a shy boy, after all)  
You raised an eyebrow: "Possibly?"   
He only smiled, the red on his cheeks getting a little more obvious as your lips searched for his and you kissed. It didn't take long until he placed his lips on the other side of your neck. You could no longer resist after some time with him kissing your neck like that, so you searched for his lips, kissing him hardly, your hands pulling the fabric of his shirt closer. His hands were already under your shirt, holding your waist firmly. You felt as he pulled the fabric from your shoulder, kissing there, teasing you.  
He only got happier as you reacted taking your hands to his back and scratching there, and looked for your lips again, your tongues colliding. You kissed all his jaw and started getting down on his neck. He held a small moan as you sucked the skin, and you were about to sit in his lap when he asked if you wanted to go upstairs. You didn't hesitate to answer. He locked eyes for a second with James (the only Marauder that could be seen, who was hitting on Lily) and got up, holding your hand.   
He showed you his bed and the moment you sat in it you pulled him to you, you two laying with him over you. You started messing with his neck again and getting space under his shirt, that two minutes later was already on the floor. You knew he was ashamed of his scars, and he gave you that look that meant 'please dont look at me too much'.   
You rolled over him, sitting on his hip, feeling him hard between your legs. Lowering your kisses, you made sure to kiss the scars he hated so much, and he enjoyed as you were on top to take of your shirt and a second later, your bra. The way he admired your breasts, then pulling you closer so he could kiss them, made you feel pretty.   
He first kissed your collarbone, softly, his left hand getting to your nipple as he did that. He held it between his fingers and pressed it softly, but enough to make you moan for the first time. In the mean time, his mouth found it's way to your other nipple, where he kissed roughly, sucking it and circulating it with his tongue. Another moan escaped, and you scratched his chest softly.   
His free hand went to your ass, and he pulled you, rubbing you against his hard cock, and this time he was the one who moaned.   
"God, let me take these off." you said, opening his jeans. You left his hip for only a second to pull them down, and he kicked them out completely. He was wearing blue boxers as you got on top of his hip again, now the underwear between you. He was pretty quick in turning you again, getting over you for the second time.   
He kissed you in the lips hardly as his fingers went down from your belly to your panties. He kissed the one nipple he hadn't kissed yet as he lowered your underwear, exposing you for him. His fingers slowly touched you, feeling how wet you were. First, he rubbed gently your clit, making you almost lose your mind, because he was doing it so slowly. Then, you felt two fingers sliding into you, and finding a rhytm as he fingered you.  
It took you a while to get back to what was going on because feeling him do that was a huge pleasure. You went straight to his underwear and got his cock out, starting to masturbate him too. He groaned against your nipple as he felt your fingers holding him and your thumb kindly rubbing the head of his cock. His lips sucked a little harder, and you felt the harmony between his mouth in your breast and his fingers inside you.   
"Remus, please, now. "  
He didn't hesitate. His hand got a condom from the drawer and he put it on quickly, rubbing your clit one last time just to see you bristle before he got inside you.   
"Babe, you're so warm, you have no idea."he said, finally entirely inside you. You could feel your own walls pressing him as he slid in and out, first slowly and then, as you requested, a little more violently. Your hands were on his back scratching him and ocasionally pulling his waist against you, and you let your lips find their way to his neck, leaving behind some hickeys.  
The feeling of him inside getting in and out of you like that, and his whole body above you, and his lips as he searched for your mouth, and oh god the rhythm   
"I won't last much longer." you warned. It made him smile and get inside you a little harder, his hips colliding with yours.   
"Cum for me, then, love. Cum." he said against your ear. You felt the pleasure slide out of you as it came, strongly. The warmth of your cum made you even more wet and Remus couldn't resist to that. Just a minute later, he came inside the condom, sliding in and out of you one last time.   
"God, baby." he said, laying with you and pulling you closer, as he kissed your cheek. "You're great"


	8. Ron weasley x reader

"Here. I want you to try this," Fred held a small piece of candy in front of my face, he face bright with excitement.

I looked up at Fred, then at George. I was hesitant because you'd only be stupid not to be. They always had some sort of prank to pull, I wasn't going to fall victim of it. Especially one of their candy pranks. I didn't exactly want to spend the rest of my day with zits covering my face.

"I'm not sure if I should trust you," I narrowed my eyes at Fred. He looked at his twin, who somehow knew what he meant without even saying anything.

"It's okay, y/n. It's just a new candy we wanted you to try out. All you have to do is tell us the flavor," George sat next to me. I was in the Great Hall with them for my free class.

"Well then why can't you guys just try it," I was even more suspicious now of their antics.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Fred smirked. "Now open."

"What the hell," I shrugged and took the candy from his hand, popping in my mouth.

"Okay, now tell us what it taste like," George leaned forward in interest.

"Taste like blue raspberry. It's not bad," I nodded approvingly at the twin brothers.

"But do you feel anything, tingly or something," Fred's voice trailed off, it made me a bit worried.

"Nothing. But if I die in Potions, we'll know who did it," I laughed with them, picking up my books to go to Potions.

"You could die, but we promise in a good way," George and Fred laughed, I stopped, now serious.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I was instantly regretting my decision to be their test subject.

They looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, "You'll find out."

They parted from me to go to their Dark Arts class. At least I had Ron and Harry to look forward to because I surely wasn't looking forward to "dying."

"Hi Ron, Harry," I took my usual seat with them at the table.

"Are you okay, y/n?" Harry studied my face.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smiled nervously at him having no clue what he meant. Maybe I really was going to die in Potions.

"You look a little hot," Ron put the back of his hand to my cheek to make sure I wasn't getting a fever. "You're cheeks only flush when...never mind it's probably nothing."

Ron smiled reassuringly at me, I furrowed my eyebrows at the boys. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I was feeling hot. I wasn't close to feeling sick, just this weird burst of energy was running through me. I tried to ignore it to pay attention to Professor Snape's lecture.

About an hour into the class I really started to feel the effects Fred was talking about. My face was flushed pink, my thighs burned, my stomach fluttered each time Ron brushed against me. There was only one way to describe it, horny. This was the last place I wanted to be feeling needy, talk about dying of embarrassment. I shifted on the stool, the contact against my clit made me bite my lip, every inch of my body felt sensitive at any type of contact. I crossed my legs tightly together, gripping on the sides of the stool.

"Y/n, you've been acting weird this whole class, what's going on?" Ron whispered, eyeing my position on the stool.

"N-nothing I'm fine," I swallowed trying to hold myself back from grabbing onto to Ron.

"You're sure?" Ron put his hand right above my knee, I gasped clapping a hand over my mouth. Snape looked at me, giving me a warning.

"Yes, I'm brilliant, Ron," I patted his hand anxiously.

Snape finally dismissed us, and I almost tipped the stool over running out of the classroom. I ignored every wave, hello, and smile in the corridors. All I cared about was locking myself in my room, I was so desperate I didn't care. I couldn't admit it to Ron, a little raspberry flavored candy left his sweet, innocent girlfriend desperate to be touched.

I slammed my door shut locking it and casting a silencing charm. All I could think about was Ron telling me take off my clothes for him and touch myself as he watched. Unfortunately Ron wasn't here, he didn't even have a clue. I got undressed laying on my bed. I stuck my index and middle finger in my mouth, running it down my body and meeting my clit.

"Oh fuck..." I gasped at the relief of contact. I was so sensitive I couldn't stop as the pleasure took over my body. I only had one problem, it felt good, but I need something besides my fingers. I looked around at what resources I had, none. I sighed falling into my pillows, closing my eyes in frustration. Then it came to me, I opened my eyes and shifted around.

"I suppose this could work," I whispered to myself.

I grabbed one of my pillows to put it between my legs. My stomach leaped in excitement and nervousness. I relaxed my hips onto the pillow, leaning forward slightly to start moving against the edge. It was a whole different feeling than my fingers, feeling better as I went on.

I could feel my orgasm approaching as the edge of the pillow rubbed against my clit with every thrust I made. I felt humiliated and desperate to make myself cum in such a different way, but the excitement of it just made me wanting more. I closed my eyes, letting out small moans as I was minutes from cumming.

"Y/n? Are you in there? I want to make sure you're alright," Ron knocked at the door, but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard him cast Alohomora.

"I knew it, I could tell all class," Ron peered down at me as he moved closer.

I backed into the pillows, timidly looking at him, "I couldn't help it," I whispered to the comforter on my bed to avoid eye contact with Ron.

"You've could've told me how needy you were," Ron spoke condescendingly to me.

I only looked at him through the sides of my eyelashes. I could feel my face growing hot, the ache in my cunt throbbed at the disruption of my release. Ron looked at my body greedily, his eyes went to the pillow squeezed between my thighs.

"Show me how were gonna cum," Ron rubbed my arm up and down before I moved to get in the position I was in minutes before. After a few nervous glances at him, I started to slowly grind my hips into the pillow. My pleasure came flowing back to me.

"Only desperate little sluts hump a pillow to cum," Ron watched me, palming himself through his pants. "Is that what you are?"

"Y-yes. I'm close," I moved my eyes down as my lids fell heavy. Ron's degradation turned me on, this was better than before.

"Look at you, about to cum from a pillow," Ron laughed teasingly at me.

"Please," I weakly spoke on the edge of release.

"Show me how much of a desperate slut you are and cum for me," Ron watched palming the erection in his pants straining to get out.

"Ohh...y-yes," I squeezed my legs together and felt my orgasm wash over. The candy must've done something because it was one of the best orgasms I had. I felt my own cum trickle on my thighs while Ron whispered little praises as he watched.

"Such a dirty girl, y/n. Tell me what you want, I know that look on your face," Ron brought me in his arms as I looked at him, starving for him.

"Can you help me cum again, Ron?" I tugged on his Gryffindor tie, my eyes begging for him.

"Again? You're so needy today, what's gotten into to you?" Ron smiled, kissing my lips. He bit my bottom lip before tugging at it and getting up. "I should really punish you, though."

I looked at Ron confused and innocent. I knew he was turned on, and I knew what he wanted. He pulled me close to the edge of my bed, his hands finding my breasts and pinching my nipples. I whined at the pleasurable pain.

"You touched yourself without even telling me, shows just how desperate you are, slut," he brought a hand down slapping my already sensitive cunt causing me to cry out.

"Please, Ron, I'll make it up to you," I looked at him wide eyed and pleadingly. He grinned at me, shaking his head.

"I know you will, princess, you're gonna get between my legs, and put that pretty little mouth of yours to use," he held my chin, bring himself down to kiss me roughly trailing down to right below my ear.

"Ron that's gonna leave a mark," I whined grabbing his rist as his hand moved to my neck.

"You want people to know what you are, don't you?" He smiled, biting his lip. All I could was let him, and the little raspberry candy had me at his will. Ron and I always fought for dominance, but this time he didn't even have to try.

While Ron still stood in front of me grabbing hold of anything he could of my body, I took the act to undress him. I revealed the familiar freckles on his chest to my view. My hands glided against his smooth, milky skin. The only thing yet to be gone were his pants.

"Don't waste time, baby. You wanna cum still, right?" Ron leaned down on me slightly, his hand squeezed lightly around my neck while the other was rather hard on my lower hip. His minty breath burned my skin as he was centimeters from me.

I undid the belt around his waist and tugged down his pants. He looked even bigger with just the thin layer of underwear covering how turned on was. I let my hand trace the outline of his dick, and Ron pushed his hips forward a bit letting out a hiss. I watched him fervently as his eyebrows knitted together.

Ron's v-line was an undeniably sensitive spot for him, it sent shiver right to his tip making his cock twitch in his underwear. I kissed him on the defined lines, leaving small marks as he gasped out. I shuffled towards the middle of my bed, holding Ron's hands for him to follow. He rested his back on my collection of pillows, pulling me between his legs.

I finally pulled his underwear down, throwing the boxers to the side. Ron's length brushed my plumped lips leaving a trail of pre cum, I licked it off while looking at Ron.

"Someone looks just as needy," I teased Ron, arching my back so my mouth met his cock, and my ass in the air for Ron to see.

"Just fucking suck," Ron demand, grabbing his dick and hitting on my cheek.

I complied at Ron's orders. First I just focused on his tip while my hand jerked off what couldn't fit. I felt Ron grow impatient as he hand carded through my hair and pushed me slightly down. I grabbed his hand to put it on his chest, then I did what Ron wanted. I allowed myself to fit every inch of him in my mouth, slightly gagging at the loss of air.

"Fuck that's it, y/n," Ron began moaning as I picked up my pace more. I kept repeating my movements, but it was torturous. Ron's moans went straight to my dripping pussy. I was desperate for touch. With my free hand, I massaged my clit, Ron took notice with a low laugh.

"Poor little slut, can't even wait to be touched."

Without taking Ron's dick out my mouth, I moaned around it sending vibrations. He twitched at the feeling letting me know he was close.

"Let me hear those pretty noises, you feel so good sucking my cock," Ron started to thrust his hips lightly the closer he was to releasing.

I didn't even have to force my moans around him, Ron's words and my fingers were enough to send me over. My tongue started to pay close attention to his tip as his abs began tightening and breath picking up.

"Bloody hell I'm gonna cum," Ron cried out, shooting his loud in my mouth. I swallowed what I could, the rest I licked from the sides of my mouth. I smiled proudly at Ron laying my head on his stomach. His hand caressed my back going lower each time. He slapped my ass, grabbing it tightly then letting go. I felt his fingers trace my slit as I opened my legs more him.

"So wet for my cock, just like a whore," he positioned me so my backside faced him. "So messy too, dripping all over your thighs."

"Please, Ron. Please help me cum," I was desperate to cum, tears rimmed my eyes as I looked back at him.

"Is that what you want so badly?" Ron hit my cunt with his tip. "Should've just told me."

With hesitation, he slammed into me leaving my knees to go weak. My chest bounced each time Ron thrusted into me, he held onto the back of my neck while the other pushed down on my back.

"Shit keep going, d-don't stop," I screamed out, my hand grasped on my comforter while I attempted to rub my clit. Ron's thrusting and my fingers were overwhelming, and I was bound to cum soon.

A hand harshly slapped my own away, "This is my cunt, understand?"

"Yes, R-Ron it's yours," a tear slid down my cheek, I thought I'd might explode at the feeling.

"Please keep rubbing, I'm c-cum-," porn worthy moans and cries left my mouth. My orgasm was obviously stronger than before, I felt my thighs become wetter than ever. I heard Ron cursing sounding more turned, praising me as I laid on my chest breathing heavily. Before I could even come off my high, I felt Ron cum as well. The feeling of being filled up left me squirming.

"Such a messy little slut squirting all over my cock," Ron moved in front of me pulling me into a hug. "How'd that feel?"

"So good, thank you," Ron kissed me as I weakly held onto his arm. Reality slowly came back as I remembered what happened hours before.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" He stroked my hair, looking at me.

"Your brothers did this," I looked back up at him, he didn't know whether to be angry or confused. "It was this new blue raspberry flavored candy."

His face relaxed, he let out a small laugh, "I can't complain about it than, huh?"


	9. Fred weasley x reader

You're sitting in the burrow, eating breakfast with the Weasleys. Most of the meal had been spent with Mr. Weasley asking you about different Muggle products and technologies, the whole family listening intently as you described things such as ceiling fans and CD players. By now, though, the discussion had broken up, and a few conversations were happening at once around the table. You were talking to Fred and George, reminiscing about past pranks, both ones you helped carry out and ones you were the victim of. As you talk, Fred's hand comes to rest on your thigh, his thumb rubbing back and forth gently. You don't think much of it, as Fred's always rather touchy- it's an innocent enough gesture. He tends to maintain some form of physical contact with you as much as possible; it's how he shows his affection.

You soon realize, however, as he slides his hand up your thigh, that he plans to show a bit more than affection this time. Your breath hitches slightly as he places his hand over your clothed core lightly, your recount of the veritaserum incident being cut off. George raises an eyebrow at you from across the table.

"You alright, y/n?" His voice carries some concern, but as your wide eyes come to meet his, and he takes in your flushed skin and parted lips, his expression turns into a grin. A grin that he shares with Fred, who is now applying a firm pressure to your heat with the heel of his hand.

"Freddie," you murmur, as sternly as you can in such a hushed tone, "cut it out."  
"Don't act like it doesn't turn you on, love" he murmurs in return, removing his hand. Before you have time to celebrate what you think is your victory, his fingers are hooking into the hem of your pajama pants and underwear. You turn, giving him a pointed look as you try to ignore the wetness forming in your core. He ignores your glare, and slides his fingers into your panties, bringing them to rub through your folds.

"Ohh, it really does turn you on, you dirty girl. You're dripping. Like when I tease you right here, in front of everyone? Anyone could see what a little slut you are for me." He'd leant down to whisper the words in your ear erotically, and you let out a small whimper despite yourself. You glance around nervously, but to your luck George seems to be the only one tuned in to you enough to notice, if the shit-eating grin on his face is any indication.

"Gotta be quiet, darling. Unless you want everyone to know what's going on" Fred teases, his wet fingers now rubbing circles on your clit. You shake your head, biting your lip to supress any noises.

"Oh, y/n! I remembered what it was I wanted to ask you about." the table quiets down at Arthur's slightly raised voice, clearly wanting to start a group discussion once again. You shoot Fred what you intend to be a severe glance, but it ends up looking more pleading than anything. All you're met with from him is his mischievous grin.

"What is an MB3 player?" Arthur asks, and the entire table turns to look at you for your response. You swallow, trying to compose yourself, and offer Arthur a small smile, slightly amused at his little mistake.

"An MP3 player?" He nods. "Well, it's a small device Muggles use to listen to music. Like a... well, a CD player, but it's portable, and the music is loaded on digitally, not with-" you suck in a breath as Fred slips two of his fingers inside you, rather easily thanks to your wetness. You clear your throat, trying to play it off as a normal fumble. "-not with CDs." You squirm slightly as Fred's fingers explore your pussy. Luckily, Arthrur doesn't seem to notice.

"Fascinating!" he's beaming as he takes in what you said, "Thank you, y/n, it's fantastic having someone so knowledgeable on Muggle technology to answer my questions." You give him a forced smile, appreciating his compliemnt, truly, but struggling to focus as Fred's fingers begin to thrust in and out of you slowly.

He hits that glorious spot inside you, eliciting a gasp from your lips. "There it is." He mumbles, almost to himself, and he continues to hit your bundle of nerves with every thrust. You're a mess, squirming in your seat, cheeks bright red.

"Are you alright, dear? You look flushed." Mrs. Weasley asks you, her expression full of motherly concern. You nod, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright! Just a bit warm. Guess I'll have to change into a t-shirt for today." You say as casually as you can manage, taking a sip of your water. She seems satisfied with that answer, and turns to say something to her husband, and you let out a small sigh of relief.

Fred's fingers continue to pump in and out of you, and he's grinding the heel of your hand against your clit. You're getting close, your walls are tightening and with just a couple more thrusts-

Fred pulls his his fingers from you, removing his hand from your panties. You snap your head to face him, your desperate eyes meeting his cocky ones.

"You were really going to come right in front of my family, weren't you?" His whisper is teasing, but there's a hint of surprise. "Such a naughty girl." He wipes his fingers off on the crotch of your panties before removing his hand from your pants entirely, bringing it up to your forehead.

"Oh, love, you're burning up." His voice has returned to its normal volume, and some faces turn towards the two of you at his words.

"Come on, maybe you should lay down." He grips your elbow as he stands, bringing you up with him, and you nod. You glance at George's face before Fred turns you away and see him wink, the same grin still plastered on his face. You hear some "feel betters" and "rest ups" from voices you can't be bothered to identify as your pussy throbs between your legs, and you throw a quick "thank you" over your shoulder as Fred leads you upstairs.

He pulls you into his bedroom, closing the door. "Now the real fun begins."


	10. Tom riddle x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to switch it up once in a while so if your uncomfortable reading this then skip I won't accept any negativity

Intently, you watched him. You took note of the way his wand split his face into perfect halves, and you watched as he whipped his wand away from him to his side. He turned around, as well as his opponent, and they began. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten steps and a pivot to face each other once more. They pointed their wands at each other and spat incantations with a venomous quickness— however, Tom was a bit late. Serpensotia.

A snake launched itself out of nothingness from the wand, and before you knew it, the snake was facing you, paying no mind to Tom— who it was actually meant for. The snake, mud green and brown in color, rose with its fangs exposed. You stared at its beady eyes as it seethed and hissed at you; but before it could attack, Tom's voice rang throughout the room. In a language you had no hope of deciphering, Tom spoke to the snake and walked towards it with a calmness that gave you chills.

"Hathehhsss haa saahtheysss, seethaah aayaa sssssehh." The snake turned to him for a moment and hissed for a while, as if talking back to him. However, it returned to it's perched stance facing you. From the corner of your eye— still in the staring competition with the murderous serpent— you saw Tom grab his wand and point it towards you and the snake. He spoke it again, now angry. "Hathehhsss haa saahtheysss, seethaah aayaa sssssehh." However, the snake paid no mind and almost as if get you away from the incoming attack, Tom shouted. "Everte Statum!"

You flew back onto the wall, hitting your head and being knocked unconscious. For what felt like only a few moments, you were in a deep slumber, pulled back into reality after hearing jumbled words. As each second passed while you slipped further and further into the real world, the words strung together to make more sense. You opened your eyes to an unwelcoming brightness, dizzy despite laying perfectly still.

"Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and— oh, you're awake." It was Tom, sitting next to you and reading the book you had brought with you to Dueling lessons that day. Already taking notice you were in the infirmary and nuisanced with a throbbing in the back of your head, you opened your mouth to thank him, but were interrupted. "I promise you I was trying to get the snake away from you, there are already rumors I was siccing it on you."

"I wasn't necessarily worried, I trust you." You replied calmly. Those words made Tom's skin crawl. You trusted him to save you... He was in complete control of your life at that moment and you depended on him.... The very thought of being that in control made his spine shiver. He ignored it and gave you a devilish smirk, all soft demeanor having completely vanished.

"Do you now?" Tom spoke with a cocky attitude that made you crawl into yourself— not out of fear, but from the tingling you got behind your ears and the drop in your gut. He seemed to notice because he got even more bold. "Silly. Little. Boy." With each word he inched closer to you. The way he degraded you made your nerves stand on end. You loved the idea of him deeming you too stupid to do anything yourself, but you'd never tell him that. You could feel his breath hit your lips as you realized how close you two actually were, and that made you tense even more.

Something in you just wanted to close the gap, your toes curled at the idea— but you knew you shouldn't. Just then, the door opened and before you knew it, Tom pulled away and vanished. Your face fell, was it just your imagination? Turning towards the door to see the commotion, you noticed a gryffindor boy crying and holding onto his leg. The nurse and a few other students that surrounded him took no notice of you, so you took the time to stare at the empty chair. You chalked it up to just having a simple concussion, and stood up. You wobbled a bit, but meandered your way to the exit and to through the long corridor aimlessly. "Shit... what time is it?" You spoke to yourself, expecting no answer but getting one anyways.

"Time for your Arithmancy class." You could have swore you heard Tom, but turning around, you saw absolutely nothing. Perhaps it was just a painting.

"Thank you." You spoke quietly to the people in the paintings, who looked confused, but shrugged it off and smiled. As you stepped off to head to your class, you thought to yourself.

Why do I keep imagining Riddle? Was it because of the way he spoke to that snake...? You lost yourself for a moment, head swirling with possible explanations and before you knew it, you were opening the door to your Arithmancy class. All eyes turned to you, bored into you, through you as you made your way towards your seat. "And why is it that you are late, l/n?" Your professor was clearly upset that you interrupted his class, and before you could give an explanation, someone from the back spoke.

"During Dueling lessons, he was thrown to a wall by Tom Riddle, sir. I'm assuming he just woke up from being unconscious." A girl spoke, and you heard someone click their tongue. Your professor nodded, told you to take it easy if you still weren't feeling well, and went on with class. You laid your head down on the cool table and sighed as the lesson continued faintly in the background. You didn't know what he was talking about, you couldn't pay attention to anything other than the stressful idea that you're imagining Tom Riddle everywhere you go.

This continued for weeks. At first, it was simply his voice— but then you started to feel his presence, you saw him as you looked behind you, you saw him for seconds each day as you woke up, you could smell his cologne. even as you bathed and took care of yourself, you could feel that stone gaze of his— even notes for classes you paid no attention to showed up in your books, homework already done.

After multiple check-ins with the nurse, all ending with the same answer that you were okay, you decided to visit Professor Dumbledore as a last resort. "Please," you pleaded. "it feels like I'm going insane." Tears pricked your eyes. You wanted nothing more than to have an explanation other than insanity or sickness, and there was.

Dumbledore looked at you— no, behind you. "Tom, it's time to stop this nonsense." Your brows furrowed as a figure appeared out of the corner of your eye, whipping your head around to see Tom towering over you, his brown eyes fixed onto yours.

"What the fuck." You huffed, exasperated that Tom would go out of his way to make you feel crazy. Before Tom could answer for himself, Dumbledore spoke for him.

"I asked him to, I should have known he would be clumsy about it." What? But why would Dumbledore want to keep tabs on you?  
"The student that preformed the Serpensotia spell that day, was trying to kill you." Tom spoke from behind you, his calm voice soothing your nerves despite what you were being told.

"I gave Tom the Cloak of Invisibility while he sat with you in the infirmary. As I gathered the evidence to expel Mr. Fontaine, I made Tom follow you around to make sure it didn't happen again." Dumbledore explained. "I'm afraid I have somewhere to be, you two should discuss this elsewhere." Tom nodded, resting his hand on the small of your back and leading you away. As you two walked, your stomach churned from a realization.

"How often did you watch me?" You were afraid of the answer, nervous and embarrassed at the thought of his eyes on you as you bathed.

"Enough to be given quite the show." He smirked, not minding to look at you as he felt you shiver under his palm. "Although, I do wish you didn't have to cover your mouth. I would have liked to hear your voice." Tom paused for a moment to lean his mouth close to your ear. "Perhaps you can put on a show for me." Your knees grew weak. The thought that Tom was consoling you while you cried, waking you up on time, covering you up as you slept, taking your notes for you when you were too lost in your own worry to focus, taking care of you, watching you touch yourself to the thought of him— all of it filled you with an embarrassment that you loved.

Tom pulled you into a room you've never seen before. "This, is the room of requirement." He turned to you, pushing you to the wall where there once was a door. "It appears only when someone is in need— and looking at the items here it seems as if you feel the exact same way." You took note of what filled the room. In one corner, a bed with a dresser next to it. In the next, a very familiar desk with only a pencil and paper on top of it. Considering that those were the only things in the room, and you've never seen that bed before— you assumed the bed was what he required.

"Tom," He raised an eyebrow at you, although he was almost too close to your face for you to notice it. "I," you trailed off, looking for the proper words to explain how you felt.

"I know you want me to hurt you." He spoke curtly, face relaxed to show almost no emotion. "I want to hurt you too." You looked away, embarrassed but happy the two of you were on the same page. "I want to make you cry. I want to humiliate you. I want you to get off on how I could kill you at any moment. I want you to revel and mewl knowing that I'd never hurt you without your complete consent. I want you to trust me." The way he spoke to you could have made you melt. He leaned in close to your ear, lowering his voice to a growl. "A shame no one else will be able to fuck you besides me," He licked your earlobe, causing you to let out the breath you were unconsciously holding in. "what a poor waste of such a pretty whore..." He trailed off, backing up to look at you once more as you squirmed under his unwavering gaze.

The tension was causing your knees to buckle. You wanted nothing more than to be put in your place, you wanted nothing more than to let him do to you what he wanted. "To the desk." Tom's voice wasn't stern, rather... still. You walked there, slowly. Tom shed his robe and sweater, loosening his tie and popping a few of the top buttons to his white shirt as you sat down. He gently laid his hands on the front of the desk and bent down to your level. Voice raspy, he questioned you. "And why is it that you are late, l/n?" You shivered, thinking back to your Arithmancy class. "I don't take kindly to silence, you know." His voice, unwavering.

"I..." You racked your brain, trying to form a proper excuse for the scenario Tom was building for the two of you. "I'm sorry Sir," Tom's dick pulsed at the name, but he kept his stance. "I had an issue I needed to take care of before I got to class." Your eyes locked onto his, trying your best not to crumble under how weak he made you.

"Oh?" Eyebrows raised, he continued. "And what would that be?" You faltered, the pressure of the tension was getting heavier and heavier every second, pressing your boldness down with each passing moment.

"I was hard, Sir. I simply couldn't have attended class distracted like that." He rolled his sleeves up, inhaling sharply and going back to his previous position leaning in front of you. Your cock was getting harder, and Tom's was already there— you gulped at the idea of tasting his cum. Your hand brushed up against his and he held it, the eye contact lustful but still sweet.

"Maybe you should have came to class still, pressing your thighs together for some type of release." Tom sank closer and closer to your lips, the feeling of his face ghosting against yours. "Nothing on your mind other than me ramming you against your desk like the slut you are." He took a moment, resisting the urge to close what little gap you had between you. "May I kiss you?" Him still asking to do something you clearly wanted sent chills down your spine, he cared about your comfort and didn't want to ruin the one thing you both have been dreaming of for months now.

"Please." With your answer, he took the hand that had been holding yours and firmly held the back of your neck— closing the distance between the two of you. All of the tension you had built up finally came crashing down on the two of you like waves. Tom leaned over the desk, ecstatic to finally have you on his lips— with you gripping his face closer into you.

He pulled away, letting the both of you take in the air you so desperately needed, still panting, he spoke. "Sit on the desk for me." For him... You complied, propping yourself up on the desk as if you were on display. Tom grabbed your knees and pushed them away from each other, driving himself between you and meeting his clothed crotch to yours. The feeling sent sparks through your body as you pulled him into a kiss by his tie. He took the lead, tilting your head up for better access, slacking your jaw to taste more of you. You were weak under him, the way he completely took control for you drove you crazy. The both of you entirely forgot about the fake scene you were acting in the more and more you rutted against each other.

Tom removed your clothes until you were only in your boxers. "And you're okay with this?" You nodded, a blush spreading like a wildfire across your cheeks. His hands sunk their way under the hem, and slowly pulled the garment off. Your body was on fire, shivering under every touch and look Tom gave you. He loved the way you looked like a right whore under him— completely naked and trembling as he was still clothed. Tom's fingers grazed your tip, you bucked up against them and moaned. His fingers were chilled compared to the warmth coming from your dick, your body tensed at the feeling.

He gave a smirk with raised brows. "Sensitive, are we?" One hand holding your hips down firmly, he snaked his other one up your body, gently placed on your throat. "Do you trust me?" God how his voice made your mind go blank. You nodded, paying close attention to how his eyes were poised innocently despite them being filled with lust. Tom fucking loved how you put your life into his hands, it made him feel so in control over you— which he was. "If at any point you want me to stop, just scream Dementor, understood?" You nodded again, at a complete loss for words at how much he cared about you.

Tom's eyes scanned every part of you, taking advantage of being able to touch you this time. He pumped your cock and you bit back a moan, which thoroughly displeased him. "Moan, you fucking whore." He spat, squeezing the base of your dick which finally got a yelp from you. "Good boy." His voice calm again, a smile plastered on his face. Tom kept jerking you off, his other hand's fingers in your mouth. You looked so lewd, just for him. When his fingers were coated enough, Tom took his wand from his pocket and waved it over you, whispering. "Lenio" you furrowed your brows in question. "I may want to break you but I don't want you to feel anything but good while I do it." He deadpanned, looking down at his fingers as he shoved two fingers in in your ass, not waiting for you to adjust.

He just needed you stretched enough for his cock, then the real fun would begin. As he thrusted his fingers in and out of your hole, he watched how you squirmed and quivered under him— your expression making his dick ache with anticipation. Tom searched for your prostate while his other hand hastily undid his jeans, kicking them off and coating his dick in the precum it provided. The scream that erupted from your lips was sign enough that he finally hit what he was looking for, a cocky smirk plastering itself on his face as he tilted his head. "Does that feel good?" You were so wrecked and Tom loved it, just from his fingers alone he could make you scream like his bitch. "Right here?" He pressed harder on your prostate, massaging it a bit as you moaned in pure ecstasy— removing the two fingers almost as soon as you felt your high coming on.

"Sir, please." Being put in a place above you, even through a name, was something Tom would never be able to get enough of. Sick of waiting any longer, Tom slowly slid his cock into you— the charm he did giving you nothing but pure pleasure as he did it. You were still so tight, your ass hugged around his dick as if you were made just for him. Slowly thrusting, he asked you a question as if you were able to answer through your moans. "Do you know why that Fontaine boy was trying to kill you?" Your stomach dropped, you perched yourself up with your arms to look at Tom properly.

He saw how confused you were, continuing to speak while still thrusting at a slow pace. "Because I've had my eyes on you for a while," Your breath hitched as he started thrusting a bit faster. "And he didn't like it. He hated it. He couldn't stand to bear that for many months now, my new target," The eyebrows he had amusedly raised dropped along with the smile on his face. "has been you." Tom pounded harder into you, finding your prostate again after a few tries. You loved how he wanted you, how he treated you like a toy but still caressed your face, how you trusted him.

He bent down towards your neck, breathing heavy against you and taking your skin in his teeth. You moaned as he drew blood. Your mind was more than hazy and you couldn't even focus on the feeling he was giving you, all you could do was just take it. You were so overwhelmed by him ramming himself into you that as soon as he touched your cock, you came. As you came down from your high, he stopped thrusting, still inside you. "Would you like for me to stop?" His thumb grazed your cheek, he could see you were already so fucked out, he didn't want to do anything that you weren't fully saying yes to.

"I'm sorry," He smiled softly and pulled out of you. "let me... suck you off." Tom was surprised you wanted to help him finish.

"Are you sure? Don't do something just because you think I want you to." He softly scolded you as you were already getting down on your knees.

"I want you to fuck my throat, Sir...." Hearing those words pour from such an innocent face like yours drove Tom crazy. He gripped your hair and you opened your mouth, letting him abuse your throat. You loved how warm his cock was and the saltiness of it, how you were in tears over it touching the back of your throat, how you choked and gagged on his dick yet neither of you cared. His thrusts got slower and more sporadic, and soon enough warm ribbons of Tom's cum was sliding down your throat and flowing out of your mouth.

"My good boy..." He pet your head and pulled you up, doing a simple cleaning spell on the both of you and getting you two dressed. "We will use the other things some other day." He looked at you, grinning again.

The both of you left the room of requirement. You held onto Tom, sore as he walked you through the halls on your way to your room "I must warn you," You looked at him as he trailed off. "you're mine now." His dark eyes glanced at you. "No one is allowed to look at you or touch you in the way that I have tonight, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."


	11. What I think Harry is like in the bedroom

-He's definitely a top. Harry thinks of sex as something sacred, more as making love. And he wants to be on top to watch your face during every one of his ministrations  
£He is aware of your pleasure, and strives to make sure you are as comfortable as possible.   
-That's not to say that he's necessarily vanilla.   
-Harry's not as into BDSM, but he will dip into restraints and will try anything if you're interested  
-If you catch him in the right mood, you can find Harry to be a little more dominant. Not aggressive, but definitely more controlling  
-He loves oral?? Like he finds something so beautiful about giving pleasure to someone with nothing in return. He prefers to give, more than receive, and when it comes to his own release, he prefers to be fully inside  
-When he gets jealous though...  
-He'll have you in a broom closet, teach you a lesson, use his tie to secure your hands and show you exactly who treats you like no other  
-And his aftercare, merlin. He's so caring and gentle, making sure to clean you off and relax with you.   
-PILLOWTALK PILLOWTALK PILLOWTALK  
-It's not about the size of the boat, it's about the motion of the ocean ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys enjoy this


	12. What I think Ron is like in the bedroom

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, you kinky motherfucker  
-Ron is into everything  
-Like he's a dom top and loves to be in total control of you. He wants to be the one to make you feel just right and will make sure you come at least 3 times - and that's only if you're tired  
-Breeding.  
-He has a fucking breeding kink.  
-He wants to know that he's the only one pleasuring you and makes sure that you know it too  
-BUT HES THE KING OF CONSENT. safeword, boundaries, red yellow and green. He wants to make sure that you are completely sure  
-Oh and this man doesn't fuck in a bed. No, he likes to shove you against the wall, hike up your skirt, and have you in the middle of the empty common room, risking it all if someone decides to walk in  
-Oral is not a huge deal to him, but he secretly loves to receive. Having your hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock gives him some of the best release of his life  
-Jealous Ron is the worst best Ron. Like if he even sees you looking at someone else for a second too long, he will pull you into the nearest corridor and show you exactly who you belong to  
-One of his favorite things is to sit you in front of the mirror in his prefect room, and make you watch yourself as he directs each movement to pleasure yourself. Sometimes he'll use his wand to make your hand move, or sometimes he'll force you to listen to his verbal instruction.  
-Mirrors everywhere - he loves to watch


	13. What I think Fred is like in the bedroom

-Fred is very playful when it comes to the bedroom. Sex is something fun and carefree, and he never likes to be pressured or pressure you  
-He's crazy about foreplay. Like he can sit there and make-out with you for hours until both your lips had swollen twice in size. He doesn't like to rush anything, and he's languid with his touches and kisses  
-He does love hickeys though. Not in a territorial way, but he likes the small proof that his mouth has traced over every inch of your body. They don't have to be big, marking things, but they're small concentrations on your most sensitive parts  
-He's not necessarily "good" at sex, but he makes it enjoyable. Like that height really does come into play in other areas.   
-Fred is the type of person you can have sex with round after round for merlin-knows-how long, and the lines between climaxes are blurred. Half the time, you don't even come from him being inside you, usually it's just the overstimulation that he's too damn good at  
-Fred is a top, but he really does enjoy you being in charge. Personally, he would be overjoyed to have you lay back and let him treat you however you wished him to  
-There really is no aftercare because being with Fred is a long process that has no definitive beginning nor end  
-Sometimes it'll be a quick (or as quick as it can be with him) in the middle of the afternoon. -But other times the two of you would be up all night, only pausing long enough to catch your breath before you rolled right back on top of him  
-He's only kinky when you are, and he has a thing for being dominated, especially when you are on the bottom, telling him exactly what to do and how to do it  
-He's the most comfortable partner to be with because you never feel an inch of judgement come off him, no matter if it's your first or millionth time together


	14. What I think George is like in the bedroom

-George is a switch. 100%.  
-His moods constantly change, but one thing he is obsessed with is praising. Like he's so much quicker to come if he know that you are feeling just as good as he is  
-And he's vocal about it. So vocal.  
-He loves being edged. Well, hates it and loves it. There is something so infatuating about being wrapped around your finger, and you forcing him to stop bucking your hips, George, or I'll make you wait even longer just hits him so right  
-He's so submissive too. Like he wants you to dominate him and be completely in charge, and it doesn't matter who's on top and who's at the bottom  
-George is observant as hell. He'll pick up on little things that he knows make you feel better and give them to you over and over.  
-He's not as huge on foreplay and prefers to prolong the feeling of him inside you as long as possible. He's always ready to give you more  
-HE'S A FUCKING MASOCHIST  
-Like fingernails running down his chest, bite marks, drawn blood- it gets him off. He loves to feel everything that you are, and if that means it's through scratches all down his back, so be it.  
-You drive him crazy and he would fall to his knees and beg you to let him give you everything you could possibly wish for and more.   
-The times you do ask him to be in charge are usually him restraining you to the bed, probably with silk ties because he's that extra, and not allowing you to so much as touch him until you've come to just his fingers twice over  
-And then he'll finally start using his mouth  
-His thrust game is strong, but what makes you go crazy is the way he treats the rest of your body. He'll pinch your nipples, roll them in his hand, and your cries of pleasure will fall out of your mouth  
-And trust me when I say that George Weasley can find the clit


	15. What I think Neville is like in the bedroom

-Neville, our sweet boy, is a kinky fucking bastard  
-God, he is into everything you could think of. And he's tried it all  
-He can be submissive at times but he loves when you let him dominate you. That's when his Gryffindor boldness comes out the most  
-He can be rough and gentle and forceful and sweet and he's a walking freaky enigma  
-He's the man who will tie you up and fuck you until you forget your own name and at the same time whisper the kindest praises of how beautiful you are  
-THIGH-RIDING. He loves it.  
-He loves edging too. It makes him feel good to hear your moans and pleads because he's doing everything so fucking right  
-Also collaring. It's the first thing you did when you got into your committed relationship. He loves having the knowledge that he can call you his and his only. It's obsessing  
-He doesn't do quick fucks- no, you have to set aside AT LEAST two hours for him to do everything he plans. He wants you to feel absolutely euphoric  
-Neville also loves to be choked. Like he looks right into your eyes as your hand goes around his throat and he fucks you until you can't breathe  
-But he can be so soft in the bedroom. His favorite position is both of you sitting on the bed, you bouncing in his lap. That way he can look you right in the eye and tell you just how perfect you look  
-Speaking of which, EYE CONTACT IS A MUST. He wants to watch every emotion, every feeling pass through your dilated pupils. Neville makes sure that you feel the best you can  
-All I'm saying is that it's always the quiet ones


	16. What I think Draco is like in the bedroom

-Draco fucks. And hard  
-Literally he requires zero emotional attachment, and half the time, he's just craving his own release. That's not to say that it won't be pleasurable for you, but you'll have better luck elsewhere  
-He will push you to your knees and mouth-fuck you until he's come and be perfectly happy to move on. Of course, he'll return the favor, but his heart really isn't in it, you know?  
-But when you're dating Draco Malfoy? When you are in a committed relationship with him? I envy you  
-He will make you feel like nobody else, as if your body was an altar and he was a sinner begging to repent  
-BDSM. Full-on BDSM. I'll just list a few...  
-Blood  
-Sadism/masochism  
-Rigger/restraints  
-BREEDING  
-Degradation  
-Edging  
-Like every daddy issue kink in the book, Draco has it  
-He loves you to be at your knees, begging him for anything and everything he has to give you  
-One of his personal favorites is when he ties you up completely on his fourposter bed and places that blindfold over you eyes. He loves to manipulate your senses, and his favorite to take away was your sight  
-Touch is his top thing. He wants you to feel everything. He'll restrict your sight and ability to move, and then drag ice down your skin, making goosebumps rise  
-Or maybe he'll drip hot candlewax all over your body- pain and pleasure were his favorite combination  
-You've never experienced sex until you've fucked Draco Malfoy


	17. Professor Lupin x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF THIS IDEA BOTHERS YOU THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Also in this the reader is 16 so they are of age.

You stand on the bridge overlooking the river by Hogwarts, wishing you were down enjoying Hogsmeade with everyone else. You'd always wanted to visit the little town, but even in your seventh year now, you hadn't had the chance.

"Miss the pilgrimage?" a teasing voice asks behind you, and you turn. Professor Lupin... your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was more handsome than half of the boys in your year. You brush your hair aside over your robes, snuggling deeper into your scarf.

"Professor." He nods. "No, I'm afraid I couldn't go. Nobody to sign for me."

"Really," Remus remarks, coming to stand next to you. His eyes flicker over you, and he sighs. "No... guardians?"

"Well-- it's complicated. It wasn't that I couldn't get it signed, it was that my guardians wouldn't sign. Messy ordeal that was, trying to explain what it was for."

"Your parents must know you're a witch, surely," Remus says slowly.

"Oh, they know, yes. My situation at home is complicated." You wave a hand. "Anyway, it's fine. I'll find time to go to Hogsmeade at some point... maybe when the year is over."

"That's right. You're in your seventh year, am I correct?"

"Yes," you murmur, and turn to him. "I wish I could have had more time for classes with you, Professor Lupin. The truth is, I..." you look down. "I've developed something of an admiration for you."

"Yes, I've caught you staring once or twice," Remus smiles kindly, patting your hand, "But it happens to the best of us, my dear. I had a teacher I greatly idolized when I was in school here."

"Were they... smart?"

"Oh, very."

"Attractive?" you venture, hiking up your skirt a little. Remus looks down, and blinks, lips parting.

"I... fear I forgot something back in the castle, I've must--"

"Professor," you let your skirt fall, taking his wrist, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable for you."

He looks down at your leg again, swallowing. "I know." He settles back into his leaning position. He rubs a hand through his messy hair, and sighs. "Feelings are terribly untidy things, aren't they?"

"They are," you agree, "You see, my admiration for you goes beyond respect for your teaching. I see you up there, sir, and all I can think about is you..." You look up at him, doe eyes blinking. He hasn't stopped you yet, but you don't know if you should continue. You'd already apologized...  
Oh, but he was so close to you right now, mere inches, and self control was not an option anymore.  
"...You, having your way with me." His shocked expression gives you more confidence to finish your confession. "When you saw me staring at you, could you see my wand under my desk, rubbing just barely up my skirt as I thought of you?"

"I think it would be best if I left you now," Remus repeats gently, turning and beginning to walk away, but you put a hand on his shoulder. At the contact, he turns back, and you look down.

"Sir... stay with me. Please. I can't help it-- it's all I think about."

You look so desperate, and his face softens. Looking down at you, he places both hands on your shoulders.

"You will always find you are welcome in my classroom, Miss (y/l/n). You must know that."

You look up into his amber eyes, and press your lips to his. His eyes close, and he takes your face in his hands, moaning slightly. You moan as well, feeling him sweep his tongue into your mouth. You smile through the kiss. You're snogging a teacher... and he's loving it.

Soon, he breaks off, and breathes out. "This is... not alright, this is incredibly inappropriate, I shouldn't have done that."

"It was perfectly fine," you say, "I'm an adult."

"But you're still my student. I can't have relations with a student, it would not be fair to you. Oh, what possessed me to do such a thing? Take advantage of you like that..."

"You're not," you affirm, taking both of his hands, "Professor Lupin. I need you." He looks at your for a second, then he shakes his head.

"You do not need me," he tells you softly, "I am twice your age, and you will regret it if we do what you are suggesting."

"Sir," you moan, reaching to tug your scarf off. His eyes fall down to your cleavage, and suddenly, he's tongue tied. "Please."

The repetition of the word snaps something inside of him, and he finally resigns himself to picking you up, holding you against the beam of the bridge. Pressing your lips together again, you smile as Remus reaches up your skirt, brushing your panties aside to feel how wet you are for him.

He quickly undoes his trousers, and you part your legs for him even more, your cunt already throbbing for him. You nearly moan as you see how big he is, and scoot your hips further forward, wrapping your legs around him. He holds you against the beam as he checks both ways to make sure no one is coming or can see. Then you put your arm around his neck and draw him down to your lips, capturing his and giving him the longest, sweetest kiss you'd ever given anyone. He pulls away breathless, and you blink up innocently.

"Sir... please fuck me."

He lets out a breath, and thrusts his hips forward, unable to resist your pheromones. His belt jangles as he thrusts in again, your mouth dropping as he stretches you perfectly.

"Professor!" you moan, rocking your hips down as he begins to move faster.

"I'm... afraid I'm close," he announces, almost in embarrassment, and you smile, holding onto him as you rock harder down, squeezing your pussy around his big, hard cock.

"You're so handsome, sir," you whisper, tilting your head back in a loud groan.

"You're gorgeous, my dear," he mutters, holding your neck so that you don't fall back, and suddenly, Remus thrusts perfectly, catching your g-spot and sending your orgasm burning through you.

"Ahhh, Professor Lupin!" you cry out, arching your back, and he curses, stalling as he cums inside of your clenching pussy.

When both of you have finished, Professor Lupin pulls out, and takes out a handkerchief, blushing.

"Sorry for the mess..." he says, attempting to clean your thighs, and you bite your lip.

"If you keep your hands there, I might just need another fuck."

He quickly looks at you, unable to stop blushing. "I... don't quite know what to do about this," he admits.

"A change of trousers may be--"

"You know what I mean, Miss (y/l/n)," he sighs, "You see... this violates every one of the rules in my code of ethics, when it comes to teaching. I've taken advantage of you in a moment of quiet reflection, and--"

"Remus," you cut in, "There's nothing you've done that I didn't want."

He hugs his cloak tighter to him, keeping the chill out. "Truly?" You nod, and smile as he takes your hand. "Then let's be on our way back to the castle now, my dear, where it's warm. Perhaps I can have the kitchen elves whip you up some butterbeer, to make up for what you would have had in town. They know my name in the Hogwarts kitchens, oh, very well from when I attended school here."

You follow him with a smile. This was better than an excursion to Hogsmeade.


	18. Sirius black x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After y/n's older brother James and his wife Lily are murdered. Sirius is sentenced to Azkaban for giving their location Voldemort. Y/N is left to raise Harry, alone. Now that Sirius is free, he wants to be part of Harry's life...and to set the record straight with y/n. Who he's still madly in love with.

You're nineteen years old. Just turned, to be precise, when your older brother James and his wife Lily are killed. Murdered by Lord Voldemort, and Sirius Black was the one to betray them.

The first night is the worst. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall arrive at your doorstep. Delivering the news along with your nephew, Harry. Who is little more than a year old.

"Lily was pregnant." You say, not because it changes anything. But because someone should know, someone besides you and...that traitor who got them killed. So you don't have to carry it around like an ugly secret.

"I'm very sorry y/n." McGonagall rests a hand on your shoulder. "Seeing as both sets of grandparents are deceased, you are next of kin, along with Lily's sister Petunia. But seeing as you are also named godmother-"

"I'll take him." You say firmly. "I'll take care of Harry."

"Very well." Dumbledore places the babe into your waiting arms.

The fifteen month old latches on to a fistful of your hair.

————————————————————

Remus is the first person to visit. He comes knocking at the door, nearly a week later.

"He'll be in Azkaban, y/n. He can't hurt you anymore. Nothing will happen to Harry." Remus assures you, of his former friend. Noticing how on edge you are. How you won't let Harry out of your sight, even after he offers to watch him so you can nap.

"How could he do this Remus?" You sob, the damn breaking. You're so angry and sad and confused. "How could he kill Petter and...James was his best friend! We took him in when he had nowhere to go, how could he-"

"I don't know." Remus sighs, swiping at his own tears. "Truly, I don't."

_______________________________________________

You pull away after that, from magic and Remus and all of your friends. Petunia never showed any interest in Harry. She hated your brother and hates you by proxy. You can't say she's alone in her feelings.

Harry is your world and you are his. You tell him about his parents, stories about your brother and his beautiful wife. How elated they were to have a child, how much they loved each other, how much they loved him.

"Aunt y/n?" A five year old Harry calls your attention away from the meal you're preparing.

"Yeah?" You smile.

"Will you ever get married?" He wonders, coloring away innocently.

"Probably not." You admit. You hardly have time to date, besides you've been in love once. And he...well he got James killed.

"What about a baby? We could play together." Harry offers. He reminds you so much of James, it's physically painful.

"No babies for me Harry, only you." You reply. He's enough, he always will be.

————————————————————

"Aunt y/n! Aunt y/n! It's here!" Harry shouts, racing about the sitting room. "My letter from Hogwarts. I'm a wizard."

"Of course you're a wizard Harry." You chuckle, "let's see." You hold your hand out for the letter, pulling it from the hastily opened envelope.

"We'll have to go get supplies straight away." The eleven year old boy says, lacing up his trainers.

"You're not leaving until September." You purse your lips.

"Oh please aunt y/n, I want to get my wand." Harry begs.

"Tomorrow," you promise, ruffling his dark hair. "Now take your shoes off and get washed up for dinner. I have to finish icing your cake."

"Is it chocolate?" Harry's eye grow wide at the prospect.

"Of course." You nod, waving him off.

"I love you Aunt y/n." He says before rounding the corner.

"I love you too."

————————————————————-

'Aunt y/n,

I made Gryffindor! Just like you and Dad and Mum. And I've made friends, just like you promised. One of them, Ron, has six siblings. Could you believe it? The ghosts will take some getting used to, especially nearly headless Nick. Must he remind us of his condition at the dinner table? Hope you're fairing alright without me. I miss you, see you for Christmas.

-Love Always, Harry'

————————————————————

'Dear Harry,

Enclosed is your new broom. Please be more careful with this one. AND, no more joy rides in the Weasley car, Molly is still very upset. I'm glad you were resourceful and concerned about making it to your second year in a timely manner. But you've given me gray hair, I'm far too young. If you're ever in trouble please come to me first, before taking matters into your own hands. I love you Harry.

-Aunt y/n'

————————————————————

'Dear Aunt y/n,

I met Sirius, and Peter. He's been living as Ron's rat for the past twelve years. Peter, not Sirius, just so there's no confusion. Pettigrew was the one who gave my parents whereabouts to Voldemort. Then the coward cut off his own finger to frame Sirius. He's innocent, Aunt y/n. Sirius is innocent. He couldn't stay here at Hogwarts, but Hermione and I made it in time. He missed the dementors kiss. I'm not sure where he's headed. Somewhere safe until things are sorted and we can clear his name. In the mean time, he asked me to be sure I told you, it wasn't him. We'll talk more in person.

-Love Harry'

————————————————————

The first time Sirius writes, you're not sure how to respond. Or if you should even bother. Yes you had feelings for him, yes he was innocent, yes he was your brother's friend; but that was another life.

'Sirius,

I hope you're doing well. Keep me posted if anything changes. Thanks.

-Respectfully y/n'

The reply comes within hours.

'Respectfully y/n? Did my godson forget to mention that Peter was the treacherous little bleeder, not me? Or have you found another reason to hate me, when I haven't had contact with you in over twelve years?

-Cordially Sirius'

You scoff, setting out for ink and parchment. You have things to do, they'll have to wait a while.

'Sirius,

MY godson didn't forget to tell me anything. Mind you, we should keep our correspondence to urgent matters only. Incase owls are being intercepted. Either way, I'm glad you got to keep your soul, assuing you ever had one.

-Sincerely y/n'

————————————————————

'Aunt y/n,

I finally asked Cho to the Yule ball. Only problem is, I waited too long and buggered the whole thing! She's already agreed to go with Cedric. He's great and all, I just wish she was going with me. I still haven't riddled out who put my name in the goblet, but I will. I'm doing alright though, you shouldn't worry about me so much. You need a hobby.

-Yours Harry'

'Dear Harry,

You are my hobby, and don't use words like buggered. They aren't becoming, your dress robes should be arriving shortly. I expect pictures, and not just from that old hag Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet. Don't make me come to Hogwarts and get them myself, you know I will. Any girl would be happy to go with you Harry, don't give up on a date just yet. I love you kid.

-Aunt y/n'

————————————————————

You and Sirius have been writing for over a year before you see him. Number twelve Grimmauld place has been made safe enough, by the Order, for him to hole up there.

He looks the same, the same and yet different. Older, tattooed, his curls are still gloriously intact at shoulder length.

"Sirius," you breathe at the sight of him.

"Y/n," he replies, just as shakily. "Won't you come in?"

"Yes, thank you." You clear your throat as he holds the door open.

"You're a day early for the meeting, I'm afraid." Sirius says, leading you down the entryway, into the parlor.

"I was hoping we could talk, about Harry." You clarify, he wants you on better terms. "I brought scotch."

He smirks, "of course."

"So I have pictures. The embarrassing ones, that I'll show to whoever he intends to marry someday. You can go through them and I'll-"

"Sit down and have a glass with me?" Sirius arches a dark brow, "because it'd be terribly rude if you didn't."

"Fine. I'll sit." You practically stubble back onto the loveseat.

"I'll grab the tumblers, then you can tell me the story that goes along with these pictures. I want to know all there is to know about our godson."

"So he's ours now?" You laugh, Sirius always refers to Harry as only his.

"He's always been ours. Only now we both get to enjoy him properly. And hopefully you," he points a finger, "can loosen up a bit."

"Who says I'm uptight?" You scoff.

"I'll fetch those glasses now." Sirius chuckles, dashing out of the room.

By the time you've both had a few drinks, the awkwardness is gone. You speak openly and about everything, like you're children again.

"Remember when I'd sneak into your room? You were so loud." Sirius chuckles at the memory. "I perfected the silencing charm just for you, you know. James was always better at it than I was, even offered to teach me. Only if I refrained from ever telling him why I needed to use it so badly."

"He could be an arse, that brother of mine. But James was always looking out for me. After our parents...it was just me and James. Then in the blink of an eye, everything was gone. I didn't know what I was doing, with Harry. I didn't know how to process all of that loss and take care of an infant. So I just shut everyone out.

When I heard you were the one that gave their location away, at first I didn't believe it. I couldn't. But the evidence against you was so compelling, and I had no way to contact you. I started to believe, I started to hate you. When Harry told me that it wasn't you, I was so relieved. I didn't want to hate you, because you remind me of James. The truth is, you and Remus are all that's left... I want you here Sirius. But I'm afraid of wanting things I can't have." You confess, eyes searching his.

"I won't leave." Sirius promises, blinking against the glistening in his own eyes.

"Do you ever think about us?" You ask, growing bolder from the alcohol. "Do you still..."

"Love you?" Sirius nods, "there was never any getting around that."

"I- me too." You stumble around the words.

"Stubborn girl, you could've had help with Harry, and a family of your own. Any man would be lucky to have you." Sirius shakes his head, taking another swing of spirits.

You tap a finger against your glass, nervously. "You have my heart. There wasn't a thing left to give anyone else."

"I'm sorry you thought-" he trails off. "I would've helped you raise Harry. I would've held you while your world was falling apart. I would've helped put it back together."

"Bold of you to assume my world isn't still in shambles." You remark.

"If that's the case, you've done a remarkable job of hiding it." Sirius moves a hand to your thigh.

"I like your tattoos." You tell him, staring down at his inked fingers. Geez, you're definitely buzzed.

"Rebel without a cause." He smirks at you, the girl who stole his heart. Grown into a woman, who was still holding it.

"I have a cause," you say indignantly, crossing both arms tightly over your chest.

His lips meet yours, half expecting you to pull away. Only you move closer instead.

"I've missed you, my sweetheart." He murmurs, resting his forehead against yours. "That's what I was holding onto, in Azkaban. Twelve years, I thought about you every day. The look on your face when I'd show up at your doorstep and say..."

"What would you say?" You wonder.

"I didn't do it. I would never hurt James, I would never hurt you. I can prove my innocence, it'll take time. You don't have to believe me, but I needed you to at least hear it from me."

"I wouldn't have believed you." You confess, somewhat guiltily.

"I expected as much." Sirius smiles sadly.

"I might have killed you before you got a word out." You go on.

"A risk worth taking." He lets out a laugh.

"It's not too late, is it?" You whisper, both hands cupping his face. "Maybe we could still be happy together."

"I would be happy with you, indefinitely." The look on his face tells you he's serious.

Indefinitely? You smile, "that's a quite a promise."

"One I intend to keep." Sirius says pointedly. "I never want to be apart from you again."

"Me either." You murmur, leaning back in for a kiss to seal the deal.

In the blink of and eye Sirius has you upstairs, in his bed, completely nude.

"Sirius!" You chide him, for the sporadic nature of it all.

"Sorry love, old habits die hard." He apologizes, your clothing returned to its rightful place with a snap of his fingers.

"No I want to." You assure him. "Just a little warning next time would be nice."

"So there'll be a next time." Sirius chuckles.

"Do try to keep up," you shake your head teasingly.

"I've missed you," his eyes flicker over your features. Trying to commit them to memory.

This time you do away with with your own clothes. Claiming his mouth. It's been so long since you've been with anyone, and you're impatient as ever. "Sirius, now please."

Sirius lines himself up with your wetness. Locking eyes as he pushes in slowly.

"Oh god," you grip his forearms, to steady yourself.

His lips at your temple, "you're so tight sweetheart." Sirius coos, kissing your forehead as your walls constrict against the intrusion.

"Sirius," you whimper, as he continues stretching you, slowly, and unrelenting.

He brings a hand down to your clit. "And I love you so much." Rubbing it in tight circles to distract you. "Just there, hmm?" Sirius hums as his cock brushes over your g-spot. "I remember."

"I- love you Sirius." Your brows furrow, it's overwhelming, to be this close to him.

"So good for me." He praises, Sirius loves that look on your face.

"It's my fault for falling in love with a aahhhh," you toss your head back against the pillows.

Sirius smirks, his lips inches from your own. "A criminal? A dog? A-"

"Man who's hung like a horse," you cut him off breathlessly. Nodding furiously, "that's it."

"Always had a way with words y/n." He strokes stray hairs from your face, holding you close.

"Give it to me," you insist, feelings that he's still holding back. "I want all of you."

"I'm yours, all yours," his cock forcing itself deeper. "I love you y/n."

"I love you too. I never stopped." You pant as he continues moving inside you.

————————————————————

You wake in the rumpled bed, alone. No sign of Sirius, no note, no nothing. You feel a familiar panic set in. His button up shirt from the night before lies abandon in a crumpled heap on the floor.

You pull it on quickly, holding the top closed over your chest as you head for the stairs. "Sirius," you call once, softly. Surely you're over reacting. He's still here and he's fine, you try to reason. But there's no response and you rush down the hallway toward the staircase. "Sirius. Sirius!"

The two of you collide on the bottom step, him in just his boxers. "Are you alright sweetheart? What's happened?" He asks, seeing your tears, before you throw your arms around him.

Crying into his neck. "You weren't there. I thought-"

"Y/n." Sirius sighs, stroking your hair soothingly holding you securely against him. "I was making breakfast is all."

You nod, unable to speak. Becoming more hysterical by the second, even though he's here. Even though he's safe, you remember what it feels like when...

"No more tears," he insists, pulling away slightly to thumb away the wet trails on your cheeks. "I'm right here." He places your hand over his heart. "Right here."

Your sobs die down to little hiccups. As Sirius peppers kisses to your forehead, cheeks, nose and finally your lips, settling your raw nerves.

————————————————————

You finish up cooking breakfast together. You sitting on the counter beside the stove top, giving gentle pecks at random intervals.

"I see you've got it all sorted then." Harry's voice startles you.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" You stammer, wrapping both arms around yourself.

"Came back early from Ron's to be sure the two of you hadn't murdered each other. Seems I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"We can explain." You say.

"Oi, no thanks!" Harry protests. "I never want to talk about, this." He motions to your current state. "But I love you both, and I'm happy if you are."

"We love you too Harry," Sirius gives your knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Love you Harry." You repeat.

"Good," Harry smiles, feeling that his dysfunctional family is finally complete. "Now get some clothes on."


	19. George weasley x reader

Sundays were always slow at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur Weasley would make it a point to spend as much time away from home on the weekends, either window shopping at Diagon Alley or spending time outdoors. Ron and Ginny would occupy their time with their friends, going on new adventures to satisfy their boredom.

You would usually spend time with the Weasley twins, having a laugh or playing aimless Muggle board games. However, this weekend was different. Everyone, except George and yourself, was out of the house.

You appreciated the quietness, taking advantage of the peaceful home. You lazily propped your legs over George's lap, watching him as he delved himself into a book. Although he would tease Hermione about her reading habits, he oftentimes enjoyed a good novel.

George seemed to notice your staring, glancing over at your figure with a soft smile. He tried to concentrate on his book before he closed it, placing it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Come here," he said quietly, motioning you to sit on his lap.

You gladly obliged, your arms going around his neck, your lips planting on his. He kissed you sweetly, his fingers twisting and twirling the tips of your hair, giggling slightly under his breath.

You continued to make out for what seemed like ages before George took hold of your waist, laying you gently down on the couch. He began to tickle and poke at your sides, making you giggle wildly, begging for him to stop.

"I love that sound," George said, kissing your neck. "Your laugh is my favorite noise in the world."

Your cheeks rose at his compliment, smiling up at your lover. "It's never this quiet usually," You whispered, his fingers stroking your cheek.

He nodded, smiling. "Well, I think we should fill up that eerie silence then, shouldn't we?"

George's large hands began to tug your shirt over your head, slowly undressing you. He left a trail of kisses and exposed skin, calling you beautiful and stunning. He always made sure that you were comfortable before advancing further on, believing that your consent was the most valuable thing.

George wasted no time in undressing himself, eager as your soft skin tempted his lust. Though the plush couch with its tattered pillows and torn cloth was small and cramped, George made sure that it was suitable enough to your liking. His actions were gentle as he stroked your pussy, whispering into your ear in a low, husky voice.

He devoured you in pet names as he pushed himself into you, a slow and sensual pace. He hiked your legs around his hips as he rocked into you, grunting into your neck. His body heat radiated off yours, the silence filling with soft moans and terms of endearment.

George knew how to please you, knowing how to make sex romantic far beyond belief. He tenderly caressed your breasts and lips, kissing each part he touched. He muttered under his breath that you were created from the finest things in Heaven, a gift bestowed upon him.

He was gentle yet dominant in his way of fucking you, always having to be on top to get the sight of your beauty underneath him. He only would pick up the pace when he knew he was going to come, becoming dirtier with his words.

The quiet living room was now filled with shrieks and screams of pleasure, the both of you releasing yourselves to one another. George always took the liberty to lap up your mess, his ginger hair sticking up wildly as his head was buried in between your thighs. His hot tongue soothed against your pulsing cunt, kissing your inner thighs, telling you that you were darling.

George always cleaned up the mess and would make you a cup of tea afterward, making sure your body wasn't sore or cramped from your position. He held you tight, kissing your forehead, telling you that he was in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, let me know what you think 😊


	20. Draco Malfoy x reader

"How the fuck did you manage to get a passing mark on that?" The blond's inquiry meets your ears before your eyes meet your own paper. 

"How did you-" Your lips turn down in a curious frown as you hurry to hide the paper in the depths of your satchel. "It doesn't matter." 

You watch Draco's eyebrows furrow in both discontent and confusion, but nevertheless, he purses his lips, putting away his own paper before rising to his feet, as it's the termination of the class and you're set to go to your next one. 

"Where you off to next?" You question in a hurried attempt to direct the conversation in a different direction. 

"Herbology. Bloody class is useless. Don't know why we're forced to take it, s'not like 'm gonna spend the rest of my life looking at plants." The boy scoffs, slinging his onyx satchel over his broad shoulder before pushing in his chair. 

You cross your arms with an exaggerated roll of your eyes, following after him as he exits the DADA classroom. "Has anyone every told you how insatiable you are?" You question, disregarding the fact that you need to go in the opposite direction. 

For the past few months, there's been a relative friendship that's been blossoming between the two of you, rendering you completely besotted with the boy until you're reduced to absolute mush in his presence. But he doesn't know that. 

Neither does he know that you're a few years younger than him, two to be exact, but you digress. 

Your fingers encircle the strap of your bag as you walk side-by-side, your shoulders brushing up with one another, despite his daunting height. He waves off your previous question, a teasing smirk tugging on the corner of his cushioned lips as he turns to ask you an inquiry of his own. 

"Where are you off to?" 

"Don't you worry about it." You nudge his shoulder with your own as you find the doors that lead into the castle's greenhouse. "But I best be off." You turn to leave to go to your potions class, but then Draco's long fingers are gripping your wrist with a desperate tenacity that has you spinning to meet his gaze, worry drowning out your irises. "What? What's wrong?" 

"Well, erm.." The sight of Draco being reduced to shambles has a giddy smile stretching over your lips, regardless of how much you try to resist it. But, nevertheless, he continues. 

"I was just wondering, since you're managing to do so well on these exams, I was wondering," There's a dull warmth that's bleeding into your cheeks, settling there and coloring them a pretty pink. 

"You were wondering..." You echo, hoping to urge him to continue his statement. 

"Well, erm," His teeth sink into his bottom lip, a flash of... nervousness, was it? He hesitates. "Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to, y'know... tutor me?" Now his cheeks are burning, the porcelain flesh tainted with a bright red. 

"Yeah." You breath out, allowing your palpitating heart to slow down to a dull roar. "Yeah, I'd love to. But I really have to go." You're suddenly aware of how hot is grip is on your wrist, and your desire is to do anything but pull away, but you're set to if you want to get to class on time. 

"Perfect. I'll see you after class then." With a bashful simper and a waggle of his fingers, Draco bid his adieus, allowing you to traipse across the castle to your potions class. 

When you walk into the dank room, your ears are quick to pick up on the drawling voice of Severus Snape. 

"Ah, and so she arrives." The monotone tone of voice cut through the thick air, reaching everyone's ears and drawing their attention to your stunned form. 

Your ears are burning in sheer embarrassment, and you grumble obscenities under your breath as you find your spot. The shit you do for Draco Malfoy. 

...

With a disgruntled sigh, you pull yourself into a seated position, knuckling discontentedly at your languid irises as your ears tune into the rapid knocking at your dormitory door. 

You lull yourself away from the warmth of the mattress, rising to your feet before padding across the wooden floor to open the door. A portion of you doesn't want to do so, doesn't want to reveal the particularly rude persona who decided to pull you from your slumber. 

But you're met with a sight you would have never predicted. Standing in front of you looms a disheveled Draco, lethargy tainting the brims of his eyes vermillion, pupils blowing out the pearly hues of his irises. His hair is mussed, white-blond tresses in complete disarray in addition to the emerald tie that lies unfurled around his broad shoulders. 

"Draco? W-What's going on?" Your line of sight travels downward to catch onto the pile of books that reside in his clutch, stepping back and opening the wooden door further to allow him in. 

"It's fucking-" You pause, glancing at the stationary clock that rests idly on your cluttered bedside table before continuing. "-1 in the bloody morning. What are you doing up?" 

The blond dismisses your bout of concern, tutting audibly at such before motioning at the exit. "C'mon, then." 

"What the... Draco what are you on?" Yet, despite your reluctance, you obey, stepping forward and out of your bedroom, allowing the brooding door to quietly close behind you. 

"What are you going on about? S'time to study." The words that fall from his lips are those of nonchalant ones, pulling your eyebrows into a look of pure disbelief. 

"It's the middle of the fucking night, you wanker!" You whisper in a harsh tone, nonetheless trailing after him, sock-clad toes nearly tripping over his bare heels. 

With the biting air of the Slytherin Common Room, you're left baffled at his astounding ability to walk barefoot across the room until he collapses on one of the beryl sofas, fatigued sighs spilling out from his chest. 

"And?" He raises an eyebrow as if to question your reasoning, reaching beside him to unravel the parchment he was was just previously working on. 

"I was..." You turn back, glancing at the staircase that leads to girls dormitories with a longing glint in your eye. "...sleeping. I was sleeping." You repeat, turning back to the blond as you settle your hands on your hips. 

"Okay, and I need help on m'potions assignment. Looks like we all have issues to deal with." The blond snaps back, albeit playfully, and readjusts his position on the couch before patting it, as if inviting you. 

You release a few disgruntled curses underneath your breath but still comply, following his direction and sitting down beside him. "What is it that you're struggling on?" 

"Well Snape wants us to write two bloody parchments on why the unicorn horn needs to be powdered rather than cubed in the Draught of Peace because his previous classes fucked it up." He grumbled, thumbing over the edge of his parchment. 

"... and so I'm fucked because I have no bloody clue why. And 'm barely passing his class and 'm not in the mood to get an owl from m'dad. Or me mum." He runs his fingers through his ghostly mane of hair. 

"Well," You start, fingers curling around the worn parchment and pulling it over so that you can get a better view at it. "If you think about it logically, it all ties into the rules that apply to scientific reactions." 

"Sci-what in Merlin-" 

"Draco, disregard your distaste for muggles for one second and think about it. If you grind up unicorn horn rather than cube it, what happens?" 

"I don't fucking know! That's why 'm asking you!" 

You rise from your seat, holding no intentions of actually leaving but, rather, wishing to get some petty revenge on the pouting boy who's incapable of finishing his potions work on his own. "Alright then, if you're gonna talk like that-" 

"Wait." He's bounding up, long fingers encircling your wrist and tugging you back, and when you meet his gaze once again, your head whipping back to do, his lips are turned down in a regretful frown, jaw ticking with fear. "'m sorry. Just- please. Please."   
Your features soften into those of sympathy before you nod, pulling your wrist away so that you can latch onto his open palm. You squeeze empathetically before sitting down. "S'just kidding, Draco." You taunt with a flashing wink, momentarily allowing the worry of the fact that your infatuation with him was not okay.   
"The more surface area a substance has, the quicker the reaction will occur, Draco." You remind him, reaching over to the wooden coffee table to grab his white feather before handing it to him. 

"So when the unicorn horn is in powder form, it covers more surface area and therefore allows the draught to be brewed in less time. Furthermore," You pause to allow Draco to scribble down what you're saying. "Grinding it into a powder allows us to get more of a precise measurement... now make sure to add that if we mess up at all, we can put the drinker into a deep, and sometimes irreversible, sleep." 

In the midst of your tutor session, you could suddenly feel the existential tug of lethargy on your eyelids, eliciting a yawn from your lips as you curl your legs underneath your sleepy figure. 

"You can go to bed if y'wanna." Draco murmurs, glancing over in your direction with a sad sigh as he finishes up his parchment. 

"No s'alright. What else d'you have to do?" You question, stifling another yawn with the back of your hand as you shift to glance over his shoulder. 

"Not much, really. Just a bit of herbology but I..." When he looks over your shoulder to see that he's still captured your attention, his tongue peeks out to smooth over his lips that suddenly got dry. 

You're sleeping, lips parted in just the slightest way, eyes twitching behind closed lids. Your eyelashes rest oh-so delicately on the precipice of your cheekbones. 

He's besotted with your beauty, eyes crinkling with the effort it takes to quirk a smile at your slumbering figure. He quickly finds a blanket, shuffling off the sofa so that he can allow you to stretch out, get comfortable. 

And thus he moves his belongings to the loveseat beside the one you're stretched out on, curling his legs up, although uncomfortably, so that he finish the rest of his work. 

And when he finally finishes around 2 in the morning, he situates himself so that his torso his bent awkwardly along the expanse of it, gangly appendages hanging off. It's definitely not the most comfortable position in the world, but he'd do anything just to keep an eye on you. 

Anything. 

... 

It's been months since your past encounter, months that have flown by way too fast. Your acquaintance with the fair-skinned boy has grown into something you would have never imagined, but it's strange having to tiptoe on the edge of an unspoken truth, especially when it feels so much like a fucking lie.   
But then one day he's grabbing onto you in the middle of the hallway, pearly eyes dancing with delight as his lips part to reveal a giddy grin. "You'll never guess what I got!" 

"What do you mean, what you got?" You laugh, grabbing onto his forearm and pulling away from the throng of people in the hallway. 

"I passed! I got an Exceeds Expectations!" 

And then you're gripping at his biceps, fingers melding into the supple muscle as your lips stretch into a happy beam. "Draco, that's amazing! I knew you could do it!" 

"Yeah, I really have to thank you for it. I couldn't uh-" He pauses to rake his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "I couldn't have done it without you. I really-er-appreciate the tutoring sessions." 

You nod, parting your lips in an attempt to respond, but then Blaise is making an appearance, swinging a playful arm over the expanse of the blond's shoulders and tugging him into his broad side. "Hey, l/n." You can feel your cheeks burning with the sudden appearance of the other handsome boy. 

"Hey, Blaise," You murmur abashedly, quickly retracting your touch from Draco. "Well, I best be going then. I'll see you in DADA, ya?" With a forced smile, you brush past the two boys, desperate to escape and hoping to Merlin that they didn't see how much you were blushing. 

The tutoring sessions were going well, and as thus far proved, working. You dread the day where the boy would finally tell you that your services are no longer required and that your time together inhibits him from spending time with others. 

But you have to take it day by day, you suppose, wishing to all that is Holy that Draco remains the dumb fuck that he's always been. (and you mean that in the best way possible.) 

...

And then one day it happens. The cliff you've been dancing along is cracking and you're plummeting down to the rocky depths below that are bound to punish you for the months of hushed lies and untruthful excuses. 

"Hey y/n?" You're looking through a stack of birthday cards that your parents have just delivered through your scarlet barn owl, dubbed, indeed, Scarlett, eyes skimming over the feigned proclamations of adoration for your perceived success. 

"Yes, love?" The pet name rolls off your tongue with such ease; there's no hesitation of making the boy feel uncomfortable anymore. 

"Why does your card say Happy Sixteenth? You're turning eighteen this year, aren't you?" When you glance up at the boy, you expect to view an image of irate anger, his lips pursed in a look of distaste for your visage. 

But he's merely confused, flipping through the cards before setting the stack down on your bed. 

"Well, erm," You're tugging anxiously at your fingers as you attempt to come up with a slapdash excuse to deter the question. "I-" 

"What's going on?" Despite the heir of anger that the words are supposed to carry, there's merely just hesitation. 

"Well, that's because I-I am.. sixteen I mean." 

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" 

Your heart is palpitating in your chest and there's a lump that resides in the back of your throat, searing against your jugular and brimming tears in your worried eyes. 

"I got moved up. 'M so.. smart you could say, that I was going too fast for my year and so, erm, they had me take a test and so 'm in your year now." 

"Bloody hell." 

"Stop saying that!' You yelp, jumping to your feet (you don't quite remember sitting down), and backing up from the Slytherin boy. 

"Well what do you want me to say? S'just strange is all!" Draco defends himself, tentatively rising to his feet in accordance to your own movements and stepping forward. 

"Y-You're not mad?" 

"What would I be mad for? Maybe a little jealous that a sixteen-year-old is smarter than I am, and let's be honest, getting over the fact that you in general were smarter than me-" 

He's combing his fingers through his soft, billowing tresses of white-blond hair, grinning madly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." 

"S'kind of a secret if you couldn't already tell." 

He allows an audible sound (although indecipherable) to fall from his lips as he glances in your direction once more. "Alright then, secret it is." He holds out his palm, as if assuring secrecy by the connection of your flesh. 

Nevertheless, you reach forward, melding your palms together in a firm handshake. 

And phew, he's got some soft hands. 

...

"How does it feel knowing that a sixteen year old is smarter than you?" 

"Sod off." Draco quips back with an easy grin, fingers prodding at the sensitive flesh of your hips. "Y'promised to not use that against me, you knobhead!" The boy chastises, and you're squirming away in an anxious attempt to escape his waggling fingers. 

You're squealing, jumping away from him and landing on the emerald sofa in the common room with pronounced zeal, unaware of the fact that a certain someone was watching from her dormitory. 

The wonderfully amazing Pansy Parkinson.   
But you're secluded tickle session with the boy above you has you oblivious to the outside world, and thus your ears never picked up on the annoyed huff and the clicking of her shoes as she stormed off. 

And thus it surprised you when one day, during lunch, the brunette rose from her seat on the wooden bench before stepping up, pronouncing her forthcoming speech that would draw everyone's attention away from their glimmering food. 

You have no idea what she's going on about, being the blatant character that she is, and you turn your attention back to your food and back to the blond who's blabbering on about the new tactics the quidditch team is thinking of making. 

"I would just like to make it clear that living amongst us is a fraud. A fraud who claims to be one of us, but is really, truly, a fake. A fake who's so ashamed of who she is she's been keeping a secret for years. A fake who guys by the name y/n l/n. A fake who's not supposed to be in our year but instead two years below." 

The freckled girl turns to you with a spiteful gleam in her honey irises, an angry snarl curling at her chapped lips as she lulls everyone to glance in your direction.

It's not that big of a deal, honestly, as your placement in this year is a compliment to your genius attributes, but you've never been one for attention, and all of a sudden it's all on you and only you. 

So you're pushing away from the table, feed colliding with the tile and bounding off to be anywhere but that godforsaken room. Tears are plummeting down your cheeks, of such are burning in humiliation as chatter begins to roar in the Great Hall. 

However, your attention is quickly drawn away with a soft grasp on your wrist, and although it's not the first time, nor the second, but rather the third time that he's done this, the feeling has sparks shooting from the connection to your heart, and there's roaring butterflies careening in your belly. 

"Hey, hey. You're alright. You're alright." Draco coos with hushed whispers, releasing your wrist to grasp onto your tear-stained cheeks. "You're alright, darling girl. No need to fret." 

"They're not supposed-" You blubber, hiccuping as you grasp onto his wrist, attempting to find any semblance of stability as tears continue to pour. 

"I know. But fuck her, honestly. She means nothing. I promise you no one-" 

"It's the attention, Draco! I don't like the fucking attention! Everyone's going to-" 

"Fuck them, too. Fuck them too." Draco's laughing, attempting to make you do the same, but it's difficult with how hard you're sobbing in his grasp. 

But then he's pushing forward, disregarding any warning against an action such as this, searing his lips against your own in a waterlogged kiss. His fingers curl around the back of your skull, rendering you stoic as your hands tighten around his wrists, anchoring him in his spot. 

Euphoria roars behind your lids as they flutter closed, a fire burning in the pit of your belly as your heart slows down from its previously alarming rate. 

When you pull away, you're both trying to catch your breath. 

"'M sorry, only meant to-" 

But then you're rising on your toes and kissing him all over again, slotting your lips over his and carding your fingers through his hair to pull him impossibly closer. 

"Yeah," You chuckle breathlessly when you pull away, knuckling away the tears. "Fuck them."


	21. Bill weasley x reader (teasing)

You looked over at Bill with your eyebrows furrowed, glaring at the side of his head as he seemingly refused to look at you. 

He knew what he was doing, you saw his lips twitch when your head snapped towards him and even now his fingers were still reaching higher up your leg. 

"Would you like some more, dear?" you were brought out of your thoughts and turned away from Bill to politely decline Molly's offer for more food. You were thankful that the tablecloth was long enough to cover your legs so no one could see just how high up Bill's hand was. 

You went to stand up to help Molly clear the table as everyone refused more food, but she told you to stay sitting, backed up with a 'yeah' from Bill who pinched your upper thigh. 

You tried to tell Bill to stop it, raising your eyebrows and tensing your jaw but Bill's smirking face turned away to join in on the small conversations which were breaking out amongst the dinner table. 

You tried to focus on your conversation with Ginny who was sitting across from you but as BIll's hands got higher you took a sip of your water. 

"Are you okay, love?" Bill was grinning down at you as you began to choke on your water after his hands cupped over your heat. 

"I'm fine," you coughed out, glaring at him and mouthing for him to stop. His hand rested there as you both re-entered your conversations.

"Gonna be real quiet f'me, okay?" he had leaned down to whisper into your ear as the conversations began to die out, "gonna be such a good girl," he pressed a soft kiss to the side of your head before he pulled your underwear to the side and let his finger rest on your clit. Your thighs clenched and he let out a small chuckle before letting his finger slip into you. 

He shushed you when you let out a gasp before reminding you, "you wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would you?" you shook your head, "wouldn't want my whole family knowing what a little slut you are, yeah?" you looked over at him with a pleading look but he only gave you a mocking pout before entering a conversation with his brothers again. 

"Bill," you held onto his wrist as his fingers continued to move inside of you, "please," he bent towards you to allow you to whisper in his ear. 

"Are you close?" he asked, "gonna cum on my fingers in front of my family like a little whore?" you let out a small whine as his fingers started moving faster. 

"Please," you breathed out again, holding on tighter to his wrist and focusing on keeping your face neutral in case anyone was watching you. 

He pulled his fingers out as soon as he felt your thighs start to clench and you looked at him with wide-eyes. 

"Didn't think I'd let you cum that easy, did you?" he teased as you let your shoulders finally relax, "keep being good and maybe I'll let you cum later," he winked before returning to his previous conversation. 

"How long are you staying here?" Ginny asked you as you leant forward to speak to her again. 

"We're staying for-" you trailed off as Bill entered his finger inside you again, "uhm," you let out an awkward cough, "sorry, something in my throat."

"I can think of something to put in your throat," Bill whispered, he was barely audible but you still heard him, refusing to react to him while you were talking to his sister. 

"So fucking wet," you could hear him murmur as he let his thumb tease your clit, "such a good slut for me," he rested his forehead on your shoulder, something considered innocent to the rest of his family but you knew it was so he could keep murmuring these things into your ear, "are you close, baby?" your slightly nodded your head in response, "you've been so good," he pulled his whole body away from you, moving both his hands above the table. 

"Think I've had enough for tonight," he yawned and brought his fingers to ghost over his lips, seeming innocently playing with them, but you saw the way he his tongue came out to lick them, "tasted delicious," he made eye contact with you and winked, "thanks mum," he turned around to smile at Molly before taking your hand and bringing you upstairs to his room.


	22. Neville longbottom x reader

Herbology, the one class you hated, but loved because you got to admire your boyfriend Neville doing what he loved. You looked up to him, he knew what he wanted to do in life, when you left Hogwarts. You still had no idea what you were doing. You told Neville that you would just be a stay at home house wife but he protested against it. This is why you love Neville.

As you enter the green rooms you spot Neville immediately, already got his head in a book, about Herbology no doubt.

"Hey Nev"

He looks up at you and gives you the biggest grin. His face makes you melt, you think he is the most adorable person and soul you know.

"Hey Princess, i missed you" He says hugging your legs as you are standing up and he is sitting on a stool.

You bend down and place a kiss on his lips, he smiles at you after, that big beaming smile makes you do desperate for him and not in an innocent way.

See everyone thinks that Neville is this sweet and innocent boy who has never experienced anything more than a kiss but they are all wrong. When you first met Neville, you thought that of him as well, you expected it, but as soon as you were ready to have sex, he was ready and oh boy was he amazing, he knew what to do, where to touch, how and when to touch, he never revealed how he knew so much but you suspect he read up on it.

The thoughts of Neville and when he has his way with you come flooding in and there is no stopping them.

You press your thighs together watching Neville read his book.

"You okay Darling? Your staring you know" He says with a smug looks.

"I know, your just so gorgeous" You tell him.

"As are you Princess" The nickname goes straight to your throbbing core. Neville never meant to make you feel this way but he made it happen. He can make you aroused without even implying a single thing sexual.

Midway through Herbology you get a bit restless, you can feel the pool in your underwear, just ready for Neville to do what he please with.

Neville is focusing so hard and he looks so stressed bless him, what if you just, helped him out a bit, you know, release some stress.

You place your hand on Nevilles thigh, quite low down. He doesn't think anything of it as your quite a touchy girlfriend anyway. But you wasn't just being touchy, no, you wanted more.

Professor Sprout was going on about something, Fluxweed? You didn't know, you wasn't listening, your goal is too steal Nevilles attention from Professor Sprout to you...

So you slide your hand higher, and higher and higher until Neville puts his hand on yours.

"Princess, we are in class" He fake frowns at you.

Me rubs your hand with his thumb and goes back to his book.

You don't give it, oh no you push Neville to his limit.

You put your hand higher, now it was nearly at his groin and you heard him gulp.

"Y/n if you keep doing that, i'm going too-"

You move your hand higher, just ghosting his cock. 

Neville lets out a groan that only you could hear.

"Princess, I told you not to do that" You don't listen, when do you ever listen when you want your own way.

You grab his hard cock earning a desperate moan followed by a quick hand slapped over his mouth.

"Neville, are you okay?" Professor Sprout asks, looking worried.

Neville nods vigorously, gulping once again.

"Y/n stop no-" He gets interrupted by a moan.

"You really want me to stop? Because I will" You take your hand off his dick and he lets out a huge breath.

He fixes his tie, tightens it and sits with his hands in his lap.

He lasted 3 minutes, 3 minutes and you had him begging for your hand down his trousers. You smirk to yourself knowing that you got what you wanted.

"Okay class, remember that the class next week is not in the greenhouse, we are back in the castle" Professor Sprout announces. "You may leave" 

"Do- do you wanna go back to the dorm room, we can skip lunch?" Neville asks quietly, almost like he was shy. 

He still hadn't stood up and you were pretty sure you knew why.

"Come on Neville, time to go, you've got lunch now" Professor Sprout exclaims, gathering her things.

"Yeah Neville, come on" You smirk at him, he sends you a nervous look, you start to feel bad.

"Professor, do you mind if I stay back for five minutes, just to finish of what I started" She didn't know what he meant by that, she thought he meant his work, well, you was his work, a masterpiece in his eyes.

"Very well Neville, but remember how to lock the door!"

He nods and she leaves.

"Come here Y/n, I need to tell you something" You walk up to Neville, arms behind your back with a small smirk playing on your lips.

He ushers you to lean down so he can whisper it in your ear. As you lean down, he pulls out his wand, locks the door and closes the blinds on the greenhouse. The good thing about this is that other Professors just think that there are some plants in there that need to grow in darker areas. The room still had light from the tinted glass roof.

"Im going to bend you over this desk" You smile, knowing you got your way.

Neville flips you round and picks you up, placing you on the desk. He starts clearing the space, luckily there was no dirt as you didn't do practical work.

He stops and looks at you. 

"Your so fucking gorgeous Y/n"

You couldn't help but drag him into your chest and kiss him roughly, it was passionate, it always is with Neville.

You can feel his erection poking through his trousers onto your thigh, so you start palming him through his trousers.

He moans into the kiss, his moans make you weak at the knees, they are so sweet and desperate.

"Arms up" He breaks away from the kiss. You oblige.

You lift your arms up and he pulls your jumper off, followed by his fingers filling with your shirt buttons, desperately trying to get them undone. He huffs with frustration and you take over, slowly undoing them.

Neville stares at your exposed chest, looking at how you're gorgeous dark skin contrasts with your navy blue lacy bra. 

"How did I get to lucky" He says, staring is awe.

"Take it off Nev" You coax him.

He reaches round your back, trying to unhook your bra. His chin on your shoulder, so his neck was expose, you take this opportunity to suck at his neck.

He lets out a moan when you suck his sweet spot and just like that, your bra is off.

"You told me you was going to bend me over the desk Nev? Are you going to stand by that?" 

He let out a weak growl that was mixed with a whimper.

Neville said nothing but give you an intense stare, his eyes were dark, filled with lust but soft.

"Turn around and bend over now" Although it wasn't much, you had still never heard Neville be this dominant but you wasn't complaining.

You do what he says. 

He lifts up your skirt to expose your matching navy underwear. 

"Princess your body is a temple," He coos.

Before you could say anything he is grinding up against you so that you could feel his bulge against your barely clothed pussy making you moan.

Neville unzips his trousers and pumps his hard cock.

"Are you ready Princess?" He moans.

You nod.

With this consent Neville pushes his member in your dripping hole, you expected some sort of foreplay but this works.

"Sorry Princess, I couldn't wait any longer" He moans, waiting for you to tell him he can move.

"Move Nev- please" You moan out, finally feeling comfortable.

Neville starts thrusting at a steady pace.

"Fuck Y/n you feel so good" 

Neville leans forwards to grab your boobs but pushes himself in deeper as he does it. This makes him hit your g-spot.

"Fuck Neville, right there"

Neville continued to prod the spot with the tip of his cock. He continues to play with your boobs, pinching your hard nipples with two fingers, this makes your cry out.

"Nev, do-nt, please don't stop"

He is now fucking you at an unruly pace, constantly hitting the right spot, over and over and over again, grunting with each thrust pushing you further to release. 

"Gonna cum-" 

Neville wraps his arm around your waist and rubs your clit, sending you over the edge, your legs would have given way if Neville wasn't holding you.

"There we go baby" Neville says, feeling your walls clench around his dick, still rubbing your clit, helping you ride out your orgasm.

He pulls out of you because he knows how sensitive you get after an orgasm.

"Awh baby, are you okay, you did so well" Neville says, rubbing his hand on your back. 

You was holding yourself up on the desk because you was afraid your legs would give way due to them shaking so much.

Neville supports you as you stand up completely.

You then realise. 

"Baby, you didn't cum?"

Neville looks at you with a smile.

"Dont worry Princess, just wanna make sure your alri-" He is interrupted by you dropping to your knees, although it hurt, you wanted to please Neville.

You put his whole length in your mouth and he moans. "Fuuckkkkkkk Y/n don't stop" 

You swallow his whole cock making the tip off his dick hit the back of your throat, taking the whole thing, hollowing your cheeks.

"Princess I'm gonna cum, get ready"

You pull him out of your mouth, knowing how much he loves to see his cum all over your face, and start pumping him really quickly, extracting long, deep moans from his soft lips.

"Fuck bubs I'm gonna cum all over your innocent face"

Neville releases, shooting ribbons of his white cum all over your face.

Neville lets out a massive groan when he sees your face.

"I love the look of my cum against your skin, so gorgeous you are, the most gorgeous person I've ever seen" 

You both get dressed and walk hand in hand out of the green house, only to find a second year, standing looking towards the green house you was just in, holding a Herbology book, they looked like they had just seen a ghost... 

We both really knew why they looked scared, and you felt guilty for it but you couldn't stop yourself from laughing when you looked at each other.

"They will learn about it some day" You laugh.


	23. Fred weasley x reader x George weasley

You're lying on your bed, hand between your legs as you circle your clit fervently with one finger. Your other hand is up under the t-shirt you're wearing, one which you stole from Fred, kneading your breast. You're biting your lip to stifle any sounds that threaten to fall from your lips.

You're going to be late to dinner, possibly already are, but the realization is a fleeting thought in the back of your lust clouded mind. Surely, once you finish, you'll be able to rush down to the great hall and scarf down some food before dinner ends. And if not, you decide, missing one meal is well worth getting to engage in your current activity.

You should hear the footsteps coming up the stairs, recognize the faint voices approaching your door. But, in your turned on state, you do not, and figure whoever you hear is simply passing by to another dorm. Thusly, you jolt in surprise when your door swings open, revealing two tall, lanky gingers, staring at you first with shock, which quickly turns to amusement and desire. You scramble to pull your hands from your panties and tee shirt, sitting up and bringing your knees to your chest in embarrasment. Your cheeks are burning intensely, and you stare back at the twins with wide eyes.

"Well well well, what do we have here, Georgie?" Fred's voice alone would be enough to betray the grin on his face if you couldn't see it plainly before you.

"Looks to me like a desperate slut who couldn't wait 'till after dinner to get fucked." George responds, equally amused. You whimper, biting your bottom lip, unable to form words, overwhelmed by embarrassment and lust.

"Is that so, baby? So horny you couldn't even be bothered to come eat with us. We came all the way up here, lookin' for ya, just to find you touching yourself in nothing but my shirt and panties. Such a naughty girl you are." George approaches you on the bed as Fred speaks, and you give a weak nod, too caught off guard to argue. Plus, you'd be lying if you said Fred's words didn't send a fresh wave of arousal straight to your core. George sits down on the bed behind you, his legs on either side of your body, and pulls you against his chest.

"Why don't you let us help you out, darlin'" He murmurs in your ear. Fred moves onto the foot of the bed, positioning himself between your legs and gently placing his hand on your clothed sex. You whimper, nodding.

"Ask nicely, sweet girl" Fred says teasingly, barely applying pressure to your clit with the heel of his hand.

"Please make me feel good" you moan out, grinding your clit upwards against Fred's hand. George growls behind you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pushing your hips down firmly.

"Don't get greedy. You'll take what he gives you, yeah?" You nod feebly, a high whine escaping your throat. Fred smirks.

"Such pretty noises, babygirl" he praises as he pulls your panties down your legs, revealing your wet heat. George hooks his hands under the backs of your knees, placing your legs over his own so you're forced to be spread before Fred's hungry gaze.

"How wet is she, Fred?"

"Dripping, Georgie."

"Course she is, she got started without us." George reprimands as he dips a hand down to run his fingers through your folds, collecting the moisture there. He brings his fingers up to your lips, tapping them. "Open up." You instantly comply, and he pushes his fingers into your mouth. You latch on to them the moment they meet your tongue, suckling enthusiastically.

"Good girl, y/n. Suck his fingers like a good little slut." Fred murmurs as he he watches you intently. You whine around the fingers in your mouth, careful not to stop suckling, and lift your hips as much as George's arm will allow, a wordless demand for Fred to get on with it already.  
"So needy" Fred teases as he positions himself on his stomach, face inches away from your pussy. You squirm as his warm breath ghosts your clit. "Mm, your cunt looks good enough to eat, darling. Mind if I have a taste?" You noad as eagerly as you can without letting George's fingers slip from your mouth. 

"P'ease" your words are garbled as you speak around George's fingers.

"You beg so pretty, darling" George's voice rumbles behind you. Finally, Fred leans down, licking a strip from your entrance to your clit, and you buck your hips, moaning. George tightens his hold on your waist, and Fred licks his lips exaggeratedly. 

"If only you could taste her, George. Absolutely delicious." Fred's voice is gravelly as he says it, and you whimper needily. Fred dips back down, continuing to lap gently at your folds.

"I think I will." George removes his fingers from your mouth, pulling a whine from your lips, but it is quickly cut off as grips your chin, tilting your head towards his and connecting your lips. You immediately submit to him, granting his tongue entrance into your mouth. He explores your mouth eagerly, the taste of your arousal still evident within it. When he pulls away you're left panting. "You're right, Fred, she is delicious" George says, eyes still on yours and a sly grin on his face. 

You gasp as Fred suddenly plunges two fingers into your pussy, still tonguing your clit. The gasp turns into a moan as he crooks them upwards, hitting your sweet spot perfectly. George chuckles above you.

"That's the spot, isn't it? That feel good sweetheart?"

"Yes, George, fuck"." You moan again as Fred begins thrusting in slow, teasing strokes. George brings the wet fingers of the hand not gripping your waist down, slipping them up under your shirt. A groan escapes your mouth as he pinches and toys with your left nipple. Fred lifts his head from between your legs, fingers still working inside you.

"Keep that up, Georgie. Made her clench around my fingers perfectly." you whine at his dirty words, hips pushing against George's hold desperately.

"Oh, she likes when we talk about her like she isn't even here." Fred teases.

"What a dirty slut we have." George responds, bringing his other hand up, groping your right tit roughly. Fred dips back between your legs, continuing his efforts on your clit. You buck your hips, but he denies you, bringing his free hand up and pushing them down with bruising force.

"Faster, please, almost-" your words are cut off as another moan is torn from your throat.

"Close already, darlin'?" George murmurs above you, and you nod. Fred speeds up his fingers, hitting your g-spot with every thrust. "Go on, then. Come for us, come on Fred's face."

You let out a moan loud enough it could be called a scream, thrashing wildly under the twins' tight hold as your orgasm tears through you. Fred works you through it, not stopping until you're whining pathetically and weakly pushing his head away with your hands.

"That's a good girl" George praises, hands now carressing your sternum and stomach soothingly. You're panting, foggy mind clearing slowly as you come down from your high.

"I think... I think we missed dinner." you quip, still slightly breathless.

Fred wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. "Good, cause we aren't done with you yet."


	24. Hermione granger x female reader

You walked into potions, knowing today's class was shared with the Gryffindor's. When you shared potions with them you always partnered with Hermione, not because you liked her. You two constantly bickered, but you had a mutual agreement to be partners since it was the logical choice given both of yours extensive knowledge on the subject.

You turned to her and wished her good Morning in your usual way, "Granger." she smiled closing her book. "Y/N, good morning." And before you could exchange any more words Snape walked in.

It was no secret he wasn't the fondest of the Gryffindor's but everyone knew he favored Slytherins, especially ones who were good at potions like you. He walked past you and commented. "Usually students prefer to pair up with other students from their own houses miss Y/L/N."

You were quick to answer, used to dealing with his snide comments. "Well I would partner up with any Slytherin half as smart as Granger, if one existed." And with that Snape started class as Hermione tried to hide the grin spreading across her face from the compliment.

Not long after the usual happened, as per every class you two argued over the ingredients and instructions. You were prideful of your knowledge and you didn't like being wrong. So when the instructions called for Pearl dust you knew that Poppy head would work much better with the other ingredients.

"Granger I'm telling you, I know I read somewhere that Poppy head is a common substitute for Pearl dust." Hermione stopped stirring and gave you a challenging look. "What was the book titled?"

You frowned in defeat. "I don't remember, to be honest I think it was from the restricted section."

Hermione huffed. "Typical."

That comment was a bit too far from your usual teasing. "What the hell does that mean Granger?" She just smirked as she added the Pearl dust into the potion.

"Nothing, just Slytherins are known for being... well ...troublesome."

You hated people being so judgmental of your house. You asked Snape from the front of the room what he thought of the substitute, not mentioning you read it in a restricted book. He was in the middle of yelling at Neville and Dean when he flatly replied. "Miss Y/L/N, if you would simply follow the directions in your book your potion would be fine." You gave a defeated huff as Hermione finished the potion pouring it into a glass container but as she lifted the cauldron she nearly spilled it so you grabbed her hand to avoid the mess but you couldn't help the tingles you felt when holding her hand and you pulled away as soon as you could.

When class was over you pulled Hermione away from the red head and Potter boys. "I'm not done with you yet Granger, I'm not wrong and I'm going to prove it to you." Hermione just smiled and followed you to the library.

"Y/N are you bringing me to the restricted section? During the day? Are you mad!" You turned to her, your faces inches apart. "I know you and your friends prefer after curfew. But that is because you three are amateurs."

You pushed her by her shoulder into the section and then led her between some shelves to where you knew the potion books to be. To Hermione's surprise no one had noticed you two were there and you were sat down with piles of book by your sides, the space was narrow so you both sat with your backs against the opposite book shelves your legs placed lazily between each other's.

You weren't used to being so close to Hermione in this way, usually you were side by side on chairs in potions but this was so natural and ...nice?

You looked up from your book at the girl in front of you, her hair slightly in front of her face as she concentrated on the book, determined to prove you wrong.

"Hermione, why did you agree to this?"

She looked up from her book. "Wait, what?"

You continued. "Well, why do you care if I'm right or wrong? What satisfaction does that bring you?"

She closed her book. "None really, honestly I just needed a break from the guy's and their endless antics, but Y/n you didn't call me Granger for once?" You realized now that you almost never used her first name.

"Am I not allowed to use your first name?" You questioned. She smiled and let out a light giggle. "Of course you are allowed, but I don't think you've ever used it."

You blushed at the realization, you were starting to view Hermione in a different sort of light and it was kind of scarring you, you were always at each other's necks, but in this moment all you wanted was to have her kissing yours.

Your eyes widened at the intrusive thought and Hermione noticed. "Y/n what's wrong?" You blushed and shook your head. "N- nothing." Hermione shifted to her knees and moved her face closer to your as she peered into your eyes, your heart almost stopping as she spoke.

"You know you can tell in someone's eyes when they are lying." She rested her hand on your upper thigh as she continued starring in your eyes and you gulped, your eyes uncontrollably looking from her eyes to her lips. "I'm not lying about anything."

She didn't move away from you as she almost whispered. "Are you lying to yourself?" She moved closer to you and placed her other hand near your hip as you placed yours on her hips testing how she would react from such a small touch.

"Lying to myself about what?" You questioned further, she barely said the word, "This." before she closed the space between the two of you, enveloping your lips into a kiss but you were too shocked to kiss back before she pulled away.

She probably thought she read you wrong but before she could get up you pulled her back towards you by her shirt and kissed her like your life depended on it. The kiss was sloppy and a release of built up tension between the two of you.

Your noses bumped and you honestly didn't want this moment to end but she slowly started kissing down your neck and unbuttoning your shirt. You two had basically forgotten about your location as you unbuttoned hers, loosening your ties to allow easier access to each others breasts.

You slid your hand underneath her bra, massaging her while she left bruises on your neck and slid her hand under your bra at the same time. "Hermione." You moaned not so quietly and she quickly moved her mouth from your neck to your mouth shutting you up.

"As much as I like when you use my name, now's not the best time."

She changed the location of her mouth again, she pulled your bra down revealing your breast to start sucking on your nipple leaving love marks all around it.

You were in a moment of bliss as you held back moans of pleasure from her kisses until you felt her hand slide up your thigh and you froze, the anticipation killing you. She quickly pushed under your skirt and pushed your panties to the side as you moaned into her mouth she moved your hand to her thigh.

"Touch me too." She barely got out in between kisses and you happily obliged, both of your fingers sliding down each other's folds as she pushed two fingers inside of you, you followed and did the same to her pumping at the matched pace both trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure threatening to leave your lips.

Both of your legs were shaking as you both came roughly at the same time. You continued kissing her as you both fixed your shirts.

You crawled onto her lap, you weren't sure if this was a one-time thing or not so you wanted to keep kissing her as long as you could, your hands wrapped around to the back of her neck as hers rested on your hips, you nearly bit her lip when you heard footsteps and a voice from the end of the shelves say. "Students are not to be in the restricted section." You both looked at Snape with shocked faces as he walked away and continued. "Especially as a hiding place to kiss your so called enemies in."

Thankfully he didn't show up earlier as the two of you had been doing a lot worse before. Hermione just gave you a mischievous grin. "My room is a bit more private if you'd like?" You nodded and got up intertwining your fingers as you simply left the books lying on the ground, a state neither of you would ever leave books in but at the moment the two of you couldn't care less.

You stopped walking before entering the Gryffindor common room and asked Hermione. "Are you worried what people will think?" She squeezed your hand and smiled. "They can get over seeing two girls holding hands." You laughed "I was talking about a Slytherin going in the Gryffindor common room." She said the password and pulled you into the room as she replied. "Now that they might not be as accepting about."


	25. Charlie weasley x reader

"Can I help you?" a burly middle aged man asks as you cross the threshold into the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Snow-covered cottages line the shoveled dirt path ahead, and you can make out the start of two enormous dragon enclosures in the distance. You don't need to be next to them to tell they tower over the already impressive entrance gate you just came through.  
"Is Charlie Weasley here today?" you ask, clutching the strap of your messenger bag for support. "I've, uh, got a birthday present for him."  
The man laughs, his breath visible in the winter air. "Are you kidding? That man will hardly take holidays off, let alone his birthday. Glad to see he's got a visitor though." The man points down the path. "He should be in the second last house on the right."  
Thanking the man, you start down the path and try your best to ignore the nerves bubbling up in your stomach. You take in a breath as you approach the cottage, surprised to find the front door open despite the freezing temperatures, but you force yourself forward anyway, determined not to chicken out.  
"Excuse me," you say, your glove-covered hands trembling as you step inside. "I'm looking for a redheaded birthday boy. Well, he might be greying now, he's pretty ol-" Chills cascade down your body, and your legs suddenly feel as heavy as lead when the man at the table in front of you lowers the Daily Prophet issue in his hands. All witty remarks you had planned out to laugh your way through the awkwardness vanish from your mind like a dry erase board being wiped clean. You begin to wonder if, at thirty years old, you're too young to have a stroke because this must be what it feels like. Even after four and a half years, you can't believe the effect that fully freckled face and head of red hair has on you.  
Those familiar brown eyes blink up at you, wide and confused. "(Y/N)," he breathes, and a whole new wave of emotions hits you as you take in his gruff, raspy voice. His chin and newly defined jawline are covered in scruff, and his mess of red hair that you have always adored now dangles around his face instead of being tied back into a ponytail. There is no other word for it; he's gorgeous.  
A strangled, "Hey," is all you can manage. Your throat is dry, and you have no idea what to do. A part of you wants to run up to him and hug him, letting go of all the overwhelming emotions you're feeling. Another part wants to turn around and run as fast as your lead-filled legs will carry you, cursing yourself out along the way for thinking this was a good idea. And another part of you just wants to be close to him and to stay that way forever.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks, still frozen at the kitchen table. The fact that he doesn't move to hug you or even offer you a smile hurts more than you expect.  
Still at a loss for words, you reach into your bag with both hands and carefully withdraw a scaly white egg. It reflects the way an opal stone does, casting off hues of pink and green in the light. "I found this when I was working in Hungary, and I didn't know where else to take it. Thought it would make a good thirtieth birthday present."  
You're surprised to see Charlie's gaze stay fixated on you instead of the egg, but then you remember he sees dragon eggs all the time now. "How did you know I still worked here?"  
"I didn't," you admit, stepping forward and offering him the egg. "I just hoped."  
A faint laugh falls from Charlie's mouth as he rests the egg beside the Daily Prophet. "Hoped I was still a dragon-obsessed weirdo?"  
"Of course," you answer without missing a beat. You've missed the dragon-obsessed weirdo more than he'll ever know.  
Charlie's eyes find yours again, and you'd give anything in the world to know what's going through that head of his. "Do you have a guess at what kind it is?"  
"A Swedish Short-Snout, right?"  
Charlie's worn, blistered hand traces over the scales, and his eyes look distant, lost in thought. "Yep."  
"I know it would have meant more if I could have gotten you one of these back at Hogwarts, but at least this is legal."  
Charlie shakes his head, a subtle smile tugging at the corner of his lips but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You better not tell anyone here I mistook a spider egg for a dragon one at one point. They'd never let me live it down."  
"Oh really?" you say, but before you can leverage it against him, voices interrupt from outside.  
"Happy Birthday, Charlie!" two younger boys yell with a wave before they start pelting each other with snowballs. Your heart stills when you see them. You weren't sure how family life worked as a Dragonologist, but you certainly didn't expect to see kids running around. Something about fire-breathing, man-eating dragons doesn't exactly scream family friendly.  
"Thanks," Charlie calls back. "Is your dad home?"  
The taller one of the two answers, lowering the snowball he's about to launch. "Yep. Need us to go get him?"  
"Yeah, tell him I've got an early Christmas present for him."  
The kids race each other to one of the houses near the entrance of the sanctuary, and you can't help but imagine what Charlie's reaction would have been if he was able to visit this place when he was their age.  
"Do you have any kids?" The words slip out of your mouth before you can stop them, deciding you need to mentally prepare yourself if miniature Charlies could come waltzing through that door at any moment.  
"Uh, no," he answers, taken back by the question. For a moment, you wonder if he's going to ask you the same thing, but he doesn't. Of course he doesn't. Why should he care?  
To prevent yourself from focusing on the heavy weight settling on your chest, you keep talking. "It's honestly crazy that I even have to ask. I still feel like we're too young for all of that."  
"Yeah. It's weird enough being an uncle."  
The heaviness lifts a little, remembering the announcement about Bill and Fleur's daughter. You want to ask how they're doing, but you know you probably shouldn't. Not yet anyway.  
"Well, is this all you came here for?" Charlie asks, motioning toward the egg, and you bite the inside of your cheek, hoping he's not about to ask you to leave. You don't think you could handle hearing that- even if you deserve it.  
"I guess," you start to say before you squeeze your eyes shut and change your mind. "No," you whisper, shaking your head. "No, I- I missed you."  
Your heart thuds in your chest as you wait for Charlie to say something, anything, but another voice from outside fills the silence instead.  
"Whatcha need, Charlie?" a man approaching the cottage asks. He looks to be about mid forties with thinning brown hair and the same scruff across his chin that Charlie has.  
Charlie clears his throat before picking up the egg and walking it over to the man. "Got a dragon egg for you to take down to Scott."  
You wait for the man to leave, but he just stands there in the doorway, a crooked smile spreading across his face as his attention shifts to you. "Boys told me you had a visitor. Who's this?"  
You catch the suggestiveness in his voice, but you feel a sense of relief instead of embarrassment. Charlie isn't wearing a wedding ring, but that didn't guarantee anything. "I'm (Y/N)," you say with a slight wave of your hand.  
His eyebrows shoot up, and he looks to Charlie with such interest, you'd think you were famous or something. "(Y/N)? Like the (Y/N)?"  
Charlie gives a curt nod, and you swallow hard, realizing Charlie must have told this man about you.  
"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Hank." For a moment, you think he's going to keep standing there and start chatting with you until his eyes meet Charlie's again. "Right, well I'll get this to Scott. Don't forget we're going to the bar tomorrow night to celebrate you becoming an old man like the rest of us." Hank's grin intensifies as he glances in your direction one last time. "And your lady friend is more than welcome to join us if she'll still be around. You kiddos have fun now."  
A flush creeps down your neck, and Charlie looks annoyed as Hank slaps him on the shoulder. Once Hank is out the door, you notice Charlie closes it behind him instead of leaving it propped open. Does that mean he isn't going to ask you to leave? "Sorry about that."  
"Don't be," you say, with a dismissive wave of your hand. "He seems nice."  
You wait for Charlie to say something again but feel your stomach twist at his expression. He looks as uncomfortable as you feel. You're about to apologize and say you'll get out of his hair when Charlie asks, "Can I, uh, get you anything to drink?"  
You smile at him, thankful for any excuse to stay longer. "Some tea would be great."  
Charlie moves to set the kettle on the stove, and your eyes wander around the room while you take a seat at the kitchen table. There's a couch and coffee table along the left wall with pictures of dragons hanging above the crackling fireplace. Craning your head over your shoulder, your stomach flutters as you spot the wrinkled sheets and bunched up red quilt strewn across the bed in the opposite corner. For a moment, you wonder if they smell like grass and honeysuckle, but you quickly shake your head and direct your attention elsewhere. The last thing you need to be thinking about is smelling his damn sheets. Your focus shifts back to Charlie who returns to his seat at the head of the table and slides a steaming mug in front of you. He yanks the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows, and your eyes widen as you spot the glistening burn across his forearm.  
"Are you okay?" you say, instinctively reaching for it, but Charlie pulls back. Nausea hits you as you realize he doesn't want you to touch him.  
"Oh, I'm fine," he says, peering down at the seared skin. "This one's a few days old. Just one of the perks of the job. We've got plenty of burn-healing paste around here, don't worry."  
You let an uncomfortable silence fall around you as you bring the mug to your lips. The hot liquid almost burns your throat on the way down, but you don't care. All you can do is keep replaying the way he recoiled from you. "So is being a Dragonologist everything you hoped it would be?" you ask, praying the subject of dragons would get him talking.  
Luckily it does. Your stomach flips at the instant excitement in Charlie's voice as he starts explaining his work here in Romania. It gives you a sense of false hope. Maybe if he still loves dragons so much after all this time, he still cares about you too. Maybe you could pick up where you left off and be friends again. The spark in your stomach turns to a knot as you realize you need to apologize if you ever want to get there. And even then, he may still say no.  
"How's the family?" you ask hesitantly once the silence returns.  
Charlie stiffens, and you can see the tension set in his jaw. "As good as we can be."  
You drop your gaze down to your tea mug which is now nearly empty. "I'm sorry about Fred," you whisper.  
Charlie scoffs. "It's a little late for that," he says, shaking his head. "Nearly five years too late, in fact."  
"I know." You focus hard on the mug to prevent tears from welling up in your eyes. "I really am sorry. For everything."  
Chair legs screech against the floor as Charlie stands up. "It's getting late. Maybe you should go."  
"No wait," you plead, scrambling to your feet and grabbing his arm so he can't walk away. "Please, I want to make it up to you. I want my best friend back."  
Charlie tugs his arm free from your grip. "Then you should have been there!" he yells. "You should have been there for me and Bill the way we were there for you when Jacob died."  
Bile rises in your throat at the mention of Jacob's name, furthering as you remember seeing Bill's scarred face for the first time. Just the beginning of the endless tragedies. "I wanted to," you say, desperate for him to understand. "I promise, I wanted to. Fred was like a little brother to me."  
Charlie's harsh stare pierces through you, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand. "Didn't seem like it based on how quickly you took off."  
"You think it was easy?" you whisper, his words stinging like a venomous snake bite.  
"Well how am I supposed to know? It's not like you even had the courtesy to say goodbye."  
You look him straight in the eyes, hoping he can see your pain. Your remorse. "Leaving was the hardest thing I ever had to do."  
Charlie's face is red with anger, but all you can see is anguish in his eyes. "Then why did you? Why did you leave?"  
"Because I was angry!" you shout back, your eyes brimming with tears. "You don't think I know I should have been there for you and Bill?" You swallow hard, but it doesn't seem to force down the word vomit, all these thoughts that have eaten away at you for years. "I was going to be there. Tell you guys that I understood your pain- that everything was going to be okay. But- but then I saw your family after the battle." Your anger begins to melt away, replaced by the agony, by the hole in your heart that formed five years ago. "All of the support around you. Your parents. All of your other siblings." You can no longer stop the tears as the horrific memories flash through your head. Jacob dying in the vault. Your mom's all-consuming depression. Your dad leaving you both for a new family. And then the battle. All of the bodies. Rowan and Ben. Tonks and Lupin. Fred. "You still had so much love around you, and I-" Your voice cracks from the heartache and the guilt. "I lost everyone." You wipe your eyes even though new tears keep spilling out. Finally mustering the courage, you look up at Charlie, in too much pain to be self conscious of your puffy eyes and sniffling nose.  
"No you didn't," Charlie says, his voice lowering but his eyes still narrowed. "We could have been there for each other. My family could have been there for you."  
You shake your head violently while tears continue to stream down your cheeks. "I felt too horrible to face your family- to face George and your mom- because- because my first thought was-" You drop your voice to a whisper, so ashamed of yourself. "I was just glad it wasn't you."  
Charlie blinks at you, and you watch the anger in his expression fall away. Instead of yelling at you, instead of telling you what a horrible person you are, Charlie surges forward and wraps his arms tightly around you, holding you and letting you sob against him. Letting you cry and cry until all the tears are gone- exactly the way you should have done four and a half years ago.  
______  
You're not sure how much time passes before you come out of your emotional stupor. "I'm so sorry," you say, pulling back and rubbing your eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday. I just- I missed you so much, and thirty is such a big moment. I couldn't miss another big moment."  
Charlie brushes the stray hairs out of your face, looking down at you with pained eyes. His fingers are rough and calloused, but his touch is the best thing you've felt in years. "Honestly, you coming back is the best birthday present in the world." Warmth floods through you, but Charlie continues before you can speak. "And I'm sorry too. I was so selfish. I didn't even think about-" He breaks off, shaking his head, but you just hug him again, breathing in his scent and the familiar feel of his arms wrapped around you. You've missed him so much it somehow still hurts even though he's standing right here.  
Charlie makes you another cup of tea and you spend the next two hours on the couch, talking so much it feels like you're back at Hogwarts with your best friend. The only thing that breaks your attention from the conversation is the view of the moon through the window, vibrant and looming high in the night sky.  
"What time is it?" you ask, sitting up quickly as you realize you need to find a place to stay. It's not like you can Apparate anywhere since this is your first time being in Romania, and you highly doubt Charlie's fireplace is connected to the Floo Network.  
Charlie cranes his neck to look at a clock on the wall. "Almost eleven." Your eyes widen, but he just smiles. "Relax, you're staying here for the night."  
Butterflies erupt in your stomach. He wasn't even giving you the option to leave. Excusing yourself, you change clothes and wash your face in the bathroom. Your cheeks are still red from all the crying, but at least the puffiness and sniffling are gone. You're relieved to find only Charlie's bedside lamp on as you exit the bathroom, but you still cross your arms over your chest as you walk over to him, hoping he can't tell you're now braless under your baggy t-shirt.  
"You can sleep here," he says, nodding to the bed. Oh God, his bed. "I'll take the couch."  
"What? No, I'll take the couch," you insist, reaching for the blanket in his hands. It's silly to try and free it from his clearly stronger hold, but you still put up a fight.  
Charlie laughs, still gripping the blanket. "Still just as stubborn, huh?"  
You ignore him as you continue to tug on the blanket. "Come on, it's your birthday and you have work tomorrow."  
Charlie shakes his head. "Take the bed, (L/N)."  
You huff, glancing at the full-size bed before back at Charlie. "How about we just share it? There's plenty of room."  
Charlie's face sobers, and in his daze you free the blanket from his hand. "Ha!" you say, jumping onto the bed and moving to the side against the wall. "I win."  
Charlie just looks at you, and you watch his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows. You're not exactly sure where your boldness came from, but it really didn't seem that weird considering you just cried on him for nearly an hour.  
"You handle man-eating dragons everyday, but you're scared to share a bed with your best friend? Have to say I'm a little offended, Weasley."  
"Technically they aren't all man-eaters," he says, sliding under the covers next to you, and the instant warmth you feel from his body makes you wonder if this is possibly the worst idea you've ever had. "Unless they're hungry enough."  
"Yeah, yeah. Norwegian Ridgebacks prefer aquatic creatures and Hebridean Blacks like venison, I know."  
Charlie turns on his side to face you. "You remember that?"  
"Couldn't forget even if I wanted to," you say, and a fire ignites in your chest as he smiles that damn smile at you. You forgot just how bad you have it for this man. Your gaze drops down to the sheets for a minute, which smell exactly how you imagined them to. "Can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course," Charlie says, looking at you with those curious brown eyes.  
"Why don't you have a wife? Or a girlfriend?"  
Charlie doesn't say anything for a moment, which makes your stomach tighten. "Why don't you have a husband or a boyfriend?"  
"I asked you first," you say, shoving his shoulder. Merlin's beard, his bicep is like a rock now.  
Charlie closes his eyes, letting out a long breath before his eyes find yours again. "There's only ever been you."  
The words hit you like a freight train, knocking the air out of your lungs and all cognizant thought from your brain. And then, just like that, those feelings you've buried deep for over ten years come spilling out onto the surface. You're suddenly meeting each other halfway, your lips crashing together with such passion and desire it's hard to breath. You lose a hand in that wavy red hair of his, pulling his face closer, and you open your mouth wider, wanting nothing more than to feel his tongue against yours. To feel every part of his body against yours. Your head spins with just how immensely good it feels. You've imagined kissing Charlie Weasley dozens of times, and none of those fantasies even come close to the real thing. Every nerve in your body is tingling with pleasure and desire. It feels like you're stranded in the desert and Charlie is the water you need to survive.  
Charlie sits up enough for you to tug his t-shirt over his head, and you don't even have time to feel embarrassed as he does the same for you. A jolt of electricity shoots between your legs when he yanks your body against his, your bare chest colliding with his broad, freckled one. You almost lose your damn mind when you feel his hardness against your thigh. Hardness that you caused. The thought sparks more pleasure inside you, and you moan into the kiss before you can stop yourself. Slipping a hand under the sheets, you palm him through his pants, determined to make sure he feels just as good as you do right now.  
Charlie groans against your lips, and you don't think you've ever heard a more enjoyable sound. You want to make him feel that way all the time. Before you can tug his pants off though, Charlie slips his hand beneath the waistband of your shorts, allowing him to feel just how much you're enjoying this. "Fuck," Charlie breathes as he feels your wetness, and goosebumps break out all over your body. You have never heard Charlie swear like that before. "You're gonna be the death of me."  
You smile against his lips. "You haven't seen anything yet." You kiss him hard and manage to free his lower half from his pants. His heartbeat thudding against your chest and the hunger in his dilated eyes gives you all the encouragement you need to slip out of your shorts and entangle your body with his. Charlie sucks in a breath as you rub your wetness against him, and you're almost hurting now with how much you want him.  
Charlie kisses you roughly as he rolls you onto your back and positions himself on top of you. Both of you are gasping for breath between kisses, but it's like you can't stop. Too many years of bottled up feelings. Too many years of unacknowledged chemistry. Too many years of sexual tension. Charlie reaches blindly to his nightstand, pulling out what you assume is a condom though you're too busy biting his neck and raking your nails down his back to look. The action seems to bring Charlie back to his senses for a moment because after he slides it on, he rests a hand on your face, forcing you to look directly into his eyes. "Are you sure this is okay?" he asks.  
A spark erupts in your chest, unable to handle how amazing and perfect this man is. You move a strand of his unruly red hair out of his eyes before you whisper, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
Charlie's body melts against yours in response, and he's suddenly deep inside you, causing you to gasp in pleasure. You wrap your legs around him and nearly see stars as he moves his hips. Over the years you've had both meaningful and casual sex, but somehow none of your previous experiences come anywhere near this. Nothing has ever felt so right as Charlie's body against yours while your lips devour each other. The ball of need continues growing inside you, and eventually you're both toppling over the edge, collapsing onto the bed together with staggered breaths. Charlie kisses your swollen lips again, and you sigh against him, wanting to stay this close to him forever.  
You glance at the clock, unable to suppress a smile as you see it's still two minutes away from midnight. "Happy Birthday," you whisper, a flush rising to your cheeks as you bite back your laughter.  
Charlie instantly lets out a laugh, and the sound of it mixed with the look in his eyes fills your heart with happiness. "If tonight was any indicator, I think thirty is going to be a good year for me."


	26. Young Sirius black x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credits go to @themarauders-memories on tumblr. I just wanted to share this one with you all because I love this so much.

"Guys, it's such a long walk." Y/N whines as she trudges behind her twin sister and their friends as they make their way to Hogsmeade. 

"Or you're really lazy. " Lily tuts back, rolling her eyes at her twin. Y/N shoves her sister in the shoulder, watching her stumble with a wicked grin. 

"Oh come on Lil, leave her alone." James cooes, shooting a smile in Y/N's direction. 

Y/N hums triumphantly, watching her best friend sling his arm around her sister. "Gross." Sirius gags next to her, she turns her head and grins at him wickedly. 

"Guys, we really should be studying.. I mean O.W.L.S start soon." Remus mutters nervously as he falls into line next to Y/N with Peter.

"Oh come on, Moony, live a little." Y/N says, bumping her shoulder into his and giving him an encouraging smile. 

They continue to make their way down the cobblestone path from Hogwarts, and Y/N feels the balls of her feet aching, she had spent all day on her feet helping Professor McGonagall in her classroom. She winces slightly, stopping for a moment to rub her feet. Sirius stops, looking at her curiously. 

"Shut up." She mutters, before he can retort something. He rolls his eyes at her, as he comes up next to her and bends down.

Y/n blinks at him, "What are you doing?" She inquires, her voice lighting up. 

"Get on, wouldn't want to lose those slow feet." Sirius says, gesturing to his back. Y/N grins, before she jumps on, her legs wrapping around his middle. Sirius grunts, gripping behind her knees as she locks her arms around his neck. 

"You're the best!" She exclaims proudly, burying her head into his shoulder. 

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius grumbles as he begins trudging after the others, Y/N bouncing around on his back. 

"Your hair is soft." She notes, her fingers rubbing a strand.

"Stop it, don't touch the hair." Sirius says, shaking away from her grip. Y/N pouts, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sirius, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lily inquires, her hands on her hips as she stops in front of them. 

"Saving your sister from eternal nerve damage." He huffs back. 

James watches with narrowed eyes too, his arms crossed. "C'mon, Pads, put her down." 

Y/N stiffens on Sirius' back, "Guys, what the hell? He's being nice." She says, staring between her best friend and her sister.

"A little too nice." James grumbles as he watches Sirius' hands on Y/N's legs. Sirius turns his head slightly, and Y/N hops off, fixing her clothes and muttering a sheepish thank you.

"Sirius, focus! You're going to fail!" Y/N hollers, chucking a pillow of her bed at him. He dodges it with ease, grinning mischievously. 

"You have terrible aim, babe." He notes as he leans back around the wall. He's seated on the floor of Y/N's room, while she's on her stomach laying on her bed. The room is astrayed with notecards, books, quills, and spare parchment. 

"C'mon, we have to get through this material." She grumbles, eyes focusing back on her book.

"How is any of this going to help me? I'm just not interested." Sirius whines, picking up a piece of parchment and folding it into an airplane, before he enchants it and sends it flying across the room. 

Y/N winces as the paper airplane pokes her in the head. She lets out a sigh, grabbing her wand from her mess and pointing at the airplane, which lights up in flames. 

"Buzz kill." Sirius mutters, pouting and crossing his arms. 

Y/N rolls her y/e/c eyes at him, sitting up on her legs, biting her lip as she watches Sirius. The others are all off doing their own thing, and Y/N and Sirius had been Potions partners this year, so they decided to study together, without telling the others of course, because James and Lily had been strictly weird about her hanging out with Sirius. She takes him in, paying special attention to the wrinkles in his school shirt, his arms tight against the thin fabric. She wonders what if would be like to runs her hands through his black locks, or over his ripped arms.Only an idiot would deny that Sirius was really bloody attractive. His brown eyes flash up to meet Y/N, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Enjoying the view, love?" He asks. Y/N flushes bright red, her gaze immediately dropping back to her coursework, still half empty.

"I have an idea, to make this interesting." She speaks quietly, her voice low.

"Oh really?" Sirius asks, cocking a curious eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Y/N responds, standing up from her bed and taking a seat across from him on the floor. "For every ingredient you get right, one piece of clothing comes off." She says, leaning back on her palms and watching Sirius' eyes widen. 

He clears his throat after a moment, "Not sure that's a good idea, Y/N/N."

Y/N twirls a piece of her y/h/c hair around her finger, staring at him, "Oh come on, Sirius, you know it'll help you focus." 

Sirius frowns at this, eyebrows furrowed. "Lily and James-" He begins again. 

"-Aren't here." Y/N finishes, titling his head at her. 

"And likewise, you'll have to strip to, Black." She tuts, leaning over and taking the book from him. She flips it open to a relatively easy potion. 

"A witch's brew. You first." She says, puckering her lips in anticipation.

Sirius looks at her for a moment, before nodding, "Mandrake root." Y/N grins, shedding off her sock.

"Dittany." Y/n speaks clearly, watching as Sirius smirks, pulling his tie off. 

This, was going to be fun.

They continue down the list, Y/N left in just her shirt and panties, and Sirius in his trouser, clothes tossed among the piles of study materials. She tries not to stare too long at his body that looks like it was chiseled by a Greek God himself. He's watching her too, his legs trailing up and down her long legs.

"I reckon we went through all the ingredients, babe." Sirius mutters, his voice rough. 

Y/N sighs, leaning forward and pouting, "Shame, really." She tuts with a cluck of her tongue. Sirius licks his lips, looking away from her. Y/N stands up, making her way over to him and kneeling down in front of him. 

" Ashwinder egg." She whispers, her hands going to Sirius' trousers. He sucks in a deep breathe, eyes shutting.

"Not part of witch's brew, love." He mutters, jaw clenching as her hand grazes over his hard on. 

"Whoops. Are you going to teach me a lesson than, Sirius? I mean.. This information has to stick, doesn't it?" She hums, lowering herself down onto his lap. Sirius' eyes fly open, wide and wild.

"Y/N we shouldn't-" She presses a finger to his mouth, cutting him off. Her eyes glance up into his, and she bites her lip slightly, "I want too."

And that's all it takes for Sirius to wraps his large hand around her lower back, pulling her into him as his lips crash onto hers, hungry and impatient. She grins against his lips, both hands flying to the back of his neck and running through his locks. He growls slightly, biting down on her lower lip and causes her to moan slightly. 

"Told you not to touch my hair, sweetheart." He murmurs, reaching his other hand up to brush her hair aside and press hot kisses against the length of her neck, sucking every once in awhile to leave a mark. Y/N's eyes flutter shut at the contact, her hands unwillingly tugging on Sirius' hair. He pulls away suddenly, leaving Y/N panting.

"What the hell?" She whines, pouting at the loss of contact. Sirius reaches up and grabs her wrists, his eyes darkening. 

'Don't. Touch. My. Hair." He growls, before standing up abruptly, causing Y/N to shriek she tries to get her hands out of his grip. He holds onto her tightly, and carries her over to the bed, letting her drop with a plop and sending paper flying in all different directions. He fumbles with her uniform shirt buttons, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He gazes over her naked body, licking his lips in awe. 

"Do something." Y/N croaks out, her eyes wild and the impatience in her tone all too apparent. He leans down and press a line of kisses down from the valley between her breasts, her stomach, and finally to the hem of her panties.

"Pretty color." He notes, before pulling them down and tossing them aside in a quick moment. He takes no time in delving two fingers into her heat. Y/N moans in shock, her hips bucking up and into his fingers. He pumps his fingers in and out of her, twisting and curling every once in awhile.

'S-so wet for me. Good girl." He whispers, loving the feeling of her around him. He uses his thumb to rub circles to the neglected bundle on nerves on her cilt, causing her to cry out. 

"Yeah, you like that sweetheart?" He coaxes, glancing up at her with a smirk. 

"S-sirius, I-" She stutters, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tightens around his fingers.

"There you are, cum for me." He presses on, and she obliges, coating his fingers. "Good girl." He praises, pulling his fingers out of her and licking them clean. Y/N pants beneath him, stars exploding in front of her tightly shut eyes. Sirius grins, watching as her chest heaves up and down, he hovers over her body again, pressing a quick kiss to her nose. She scrunches it open, her eyes popping open. 

"Good?" He asks, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. 

"Good." She breathes out, beaming up at him. He chuckles, leaning down and trailing kisses from her jawline to her collar bone. 

"S-Sirius, more." She whispers, a hand curled around his bicep, the other gripping the sheets of her bed.

"More what, sweetheart? What do you need?" Sirius hums against the base of her throat. She whines a bit, before leaning her head up slightly to whisper in his ear, 

"You."

Sirius grins, kneeling up and taking off his trousers and boxers in one quick motion, before hovering over her again, parting her legs slightly with one of his knees. 

"So beautiful." He murmurs, running a hand over her forehead. He traces kisses from her knee up to her lower thigh, and she squirms in anticipation, "Now." She demands, her voice clear. 

Sirius hovers down slightly, letting his member tease her soaking entrance, just for a moment, before he slides into her. She lets out a loud moan, her fingers curling tightly around his arms, nails digging into the smooth skin. He stays still for a moment, before sloppily kissing her temple and begins to pump in and out of her. 

"You're so fucking t-tight, baby." He grunts, jaw locked. Y/N whimpers beneath him, her eyes shut in utter ecstasy as he continues his swift thrusts. 

"I'm close." He chokes out after a moment, glancing down at her. She nods weakly, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "Not without you." He growls, reaching behind him and wrapping her leg around his waist to change the angle, he thrusts in deeply and a shrill shriek escapes her mouth as he hits her g-spot. 

"There we are, found it. C'mon now, babe, you're so close, I can feel you." He coaxes, his thumb reaching down to rub circles on her cilt. 

She moans, "S-Sirius, I can't- no." She mumbles incoherently. 

"Yes you can love, come on, give me one more." He presses on. And she obliges, coming undone for the second time that night, Sirius follows soon after, the look in her eyes and drop of her jaw when she comes undone setting him off. 

"G-good girl, did so good for me." He praises, kissing her cheek before pulling out of her and landing on the bed next to her.

They catch their breathe, and after a few moments, Sirius turns to look at her, hair fanned out and breathe still hard. 

"You're okay, right?" He asks, worried that he's pushed her too far, as her eyes are still shut and her hands are still gripping the sheets so tightly that all the blood has drained from her knuckles. 

"Mhmm." She mutters, her eyes flying open sleepily. 

He lets out a sigh of relief, watching her regular goofy grin return. "Naughty, aren't you? Seducing me into studying and all." Sirius chuckles, his knuckles brushing softly against her cheek.

"Oh shut up, you're telling me you didn't learn anything?" She jokes.

"I learned that you, are not as innocent as you seem." Sirius mutters, his eyes taking her in. 

"Sod off." She grumbles, but nonetheless cuddles up to his chest. He lets out a chuckle, kissing her hair, and pulling the covers over her. They lay like that, for some time, until the dorm door bursts open and Lily and James come in, shocked. 

Sirius stiffens, and Y/N pulls the covers around the tighter. Lily's jaw drops open, and James' eyes are wide as saucers. 

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" Lily squeaks, staring at the messy room. 

"We, erm, were studying."


	27. Draco malfoy x reader

Another year at Hogwarts. You entered the grand castle and an overwhelming feeling of comfort and warmth washed over you. You were finally at home, in your happy place. No matter what happened here, how much stress some days brought you, Hogwarts was home. You met all your closest friends here and not to mention, your boyfriend.

You and Draco had been together for almost a year. You had started to date during your fifth year at Hogwarts after sharing a few glances during your Defense Against the Dark Arts class and then hooking up immediately after that class in an empty classroom. It was unconventional the way you and Draco got together, needless to say, but you both cared for each other so much.

However, you couldn't get over the fact that Draco didn't write you the whole summer. You wrote to him and expected at least one letter back, but you got nothing. Draco didn't send one letter, one owl, one sign to show you that he was thinking of you. You would just hear through the grapevine that he was out and about, but always too busy to send you a letter saying that he missed you. The fact that he just ignored you the whole summer was infuriating. How could you be with someone who couldn't bother to check in on you?

After unpacking your things, you didn't bother searching for Draco. If he wanted to see you, he was going to have to find you himself. Not to mention explain his reasoning for being so absent this summer. 

You make your way through the halls of Hogwarts before running into Hermione Granger. You wouldn't consider yourself close friends with the Gryffindor, but you were friendly with each other after being partners in Herbology. "Hey, stranger," you smile at her as she embraces you in a tight hug. "Did you have a good summer?"

Hermione releases you from her iron grip hug and beams, "It was great. Spent a lot of it writing to Harry and Ron. I feel like we oddly became closer because of how much we all wrote to each other."

You swallow your anger with Draco and smile. "Sounds lovely. I wish I was writing to more people over the summer," you admit to her.

She furrows her brows. "Really? I assumed that you and Draco would have written each other over the summer. A whole summer without seeing each other is a long time, especially for a relationship," she rubs your arm, trying to comfort you, but it really feels like she's rubbing salt in your very open, very fresh wound.

"Yeah, I thought so too," you huff. "I'm just really mad at him. Did I really not cross his mind once this summer? I get it, he didn't want to put a label on our relationship if we were just gonna end up leaving each other for the summer, but Merlin I thought things were different between us. I stand corrected." Hermione looks at you sadly. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). Not that I'm trying to defend him or anything, but maybe he has an excuse for not writing you. Do you think that maybe he got caught up in family bus-"

"(Y/N)!" a voice interrupts Hermione.

Looking behind Hermione, you see no other than Draco himself at the other end of the hall. He has a huge smile plastered on his face as he stands before you looking handsome as ever in a black suit and black turtleneck. But you weren't going to let yourself get distracted with how handsome he looked. As he walked over to you, you angrily stomped towards him, excusing yourself from you and Hermione's conversation. 

Draco beams, "I missed you."

"Save it, Malfoy. So you just weren't going to write me the whole summer? You were just going to ignore me and pretend like I didn't exist? Because I surely didn't forget about you! I wrote you every week and I got nothing from you! How dare you just come back here and think that I'm going to run into your arms like nothing happened, you prick!" you yell at him as you march to him down the hall. Draco's smile does leave his face as you angrily yell at him, earning stares from first year students. "Just because your family has power doesn't mean I knock your teeth in, Malfoy! You slimy, jealous, egotistical, foul little son of a-"

Before you can finish your sentence, you meet Draco halfway in the hallway and he grabs you, placing in a firm, yet passionate kiss on your lips. His arms wrap around you, holding you close against him. It takes you a second to realize what's happening and eventually you give into his all too familiar kiss. Draco smiles, knowing that you have submit to him like you usually do. His grip grows tighter on you, kissing you deeply before pulling away. When he pulls away, your eyes are still closed, still wishing he was kissing you.

Draco is a little breathless, but he speaks, "I can explain that all later." You roll your eyes before Draco leans in and whispers in your ear. "Meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner. I'll make it up to you."

And with a swift tap on your bum, Draco walks down the hall and to the Slytherin common room. Suddenly you forgot why you were mad at him and you were anticipating seeing him after dinner, delighted to know that he did indeed miss you. In his own weird sense of the word. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by Hermione's voice. "What was that all about?" she laughs at you as you stare down the hall where Draco just disappeared. 

You snap yourself out of your trance and speak, "Um, he wants me to meet him at the astrology tower after dinner." A little smile dances its way onto your lips and your heart flutters. You knew that it wasn't anything romantic that Draco had planned, but you knew that it meant spending time with him and being close to him. That was enough.

Hermione laughs, "You're not going to go, are you?" You remain silent. "(Y/N)! He ignored you for the whole summer! You're not just gonna give into him that easily, are you?"

"No," you scoff. You force a laugh. "No, bloody hell, no." Relief washes over Hermione as she offers you a smile. "I hate that prick, there's no way you could catch me being seen with him. He already had his chance."

But both you and Hermione knew that you would be surely taking off after dinner in the Great Hall to the astronomy tower in no time.

\-----------------

Dinner was agonizingly long. It seemed like Professor Dumbledore's welcome speech was longer than last years and the introductions to each professor was extraneous. You bounced your leg in anxious anticipation at your house's table, glancing back and forth between Draco and the front of the Great Hall where Dumbledore stood tall. 

When Draco met your gaze, he would drop his left eye into a quick wink before looking back at Dumbledore as if he were more interesting than you. In all honesty, Draco couldn't care less about what Dumbledore was saying, he was too busy imagining your naked body underneath him and how your face would contort with absolute euphoria with every caress. 

Everyone around you started to munch on the great feast before them whilst you ate quickly and just enough to satisfy your appetite. You were hungry for something else. You swallow the last bit of your dinner roll as you see Draco leave the Great Hall, catching your eyes. Getting up from the table, you give your friends a lame excuse about wanting to rest in the common room for a while. You were just so "exhausted from the trip here." 

"Really, (Y/N)? Aren't you hungry from your trip? We haven't eaten all day," one of your housemates says. "You should really fill up before you go back. Otherwise you'll have to sneak into the kitchens."

You shrug, "I'm fine. Not very hungry to begin with. I'll see you all later anyway."

Before your friends can continue to interrogate you, you swiftly stand up and leave your seat.You calmly leave the Great Hall and when you're far enough for the professors to not see you, you make a mad dash to the astronomy tower, overwhelmed with excitement and anticipation for your reunion with Draco. 

The cool summer wind envelopes you as you walk up the stairs of the tower, anxiousness and excitement bubbling your stomach. You can't help but let a smile appear on your face as you ascend the stairs and see Draco's figure come into sight. 

When you reach the top, Draco turns to face you, a large smile on his face. "I thought you weren't going to come," he walks towards you, attempting to put his hands on your hips to draw you close to him. Teasingly, you take a step back. You weren't going to let him win that easily. Draco sighs, "I'm sorry I didn't write you over the summer. I got caught up in family business with my father. You know how he gets when it comes to family affairs." You cross your arms over your chest, giving him a hard time. Part of you was doing this because you still were pissed at him, the other part just wanted to watch him squirm to explain himself. "I was rarely at the Manor and when I was, I was trying to catch up on sleep or I was with my father in his study. You have to believe me, (Y/N). I would never ignore you."

Draco takes a step closer to you, placing his hands on your hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs as you sigh. He smiles knowing he has won. You couldn't stay mad at him for took long. "I forgive you, Malfoy. But you're gonna have to make it up to me," you place your hands on his chest, playing with the color of his neatly pressed white button down. 

His eyebrows raise as he looks at you, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Oh, yeah? I think I can make that happen," he speaks, his hands slowly making their way to your bum, his hands squeezing it lightly. You grab his tie and give him a gentle tug, his face leaning more towards you. "I missed you all summer. It was torture not being able to see you for all those months...to touch you...to feel you...to hear you," he breathes.

Draco's words make your want for him grow, the wetness in your panties only growing. "I want you inside of me," you blatantly said. You had missed Draco for months and there was no use playing silly mind games with him. Draco gulps at your words, them taking him by surprise. "I haven't had you inside me for months and I want you, Draco."

That was enough to make Draco slam his lips onto yours, roughly and harshly. You wrap your arms around his neck and push your body into him. His grip is iron on your hips as he pulls your hips onto his so you can feel his hard dick in his pants. Feeling his length against your thigh makes you smile into the kiss which makes Draco tangle his fingers in your hair and pull on it hard. Draco takes the opportunity to cover your neck in hot, wet, open mouth kisses as you head is thrown back. You let moans reverberate as Draco bits on your neck, you letting out a small whimper. Draco loved having full control and you giving into him. 

Pulling his lips off your neck, the two of you immediately taking your shirts off. Draco rips your bra off, the cool summer wind making your nipple hard as he smiles at the sight of you topless with your short little plaid skirt hiked up. "Bloody hell, you're gorgeous," he breathes before kissing you again. You place your hands on his naked shoulders, digging your painted nails into his pale skin. He groans at the sensation, loving the way you give into his touch. "I wanna fuck you. Now," he speaks into your kiss.

You impulsively start unbuckling his belt and pulling his trousers down. As you normally would, you try to sink to your knees, but Draco grabs your elbows and brings you back to your feet. "I told you I'm making it up to you tonight," he says as you bite your lip. But it one swift motion, Draco spins you around so your back is pressed against his front. "Now bend over."

You obey his demand and bend over at your waist, leaning agains the cold metal railing of the tower. You hear Draco fumble with his pants before he pulls your tights down and flips the hem of your skirt up. "I wanna feel all of you. I wanna feel all of you raw," he growls in your ear. "Do you want that, baby?" You nod your head violently up and down. Without warning, Draco pushes his full length inside your wet pussy as you gasp at the sensation. You weren't used to him being inside of you again. It's been so long. But the feeling is familiar and delightful; he fills you up perfect and you writhe underneath him, loving the way he takes you. "Fuck," Draco moans out.

He slowly starts to pump in and out of you as you bite your lip, stifling a moan. As you do so, you feel a sharp pain as Draco hand comes down on your ass, resulting in a stinging slap. You suck in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. The pain only amplified the pleasure that coursed through your veins. "Don't be quiet," Draco speaks as he takes you from behind. "I want to hear you moan my name. Understand?" he says before spanking you again.

"Yes, Draco," you moan as he slaps your ass again, earning a good girl from his lips. As he pumps in and out of you raw, you let out a deep moan and roll your head back. Draco takes a fistful of your hair and tugs on it, pulling you closer against him. The feeling is enough to make you see stars. His hard cock throbbing in and out of you as you grind your hips against his rocking ones. "You feel so good, Draco," you breathe out.

Draco lets his other hand that doesn't have fistfuls of hair in it dip down to feel your clit. You inhale sharply at his cold fingers on your clit before they start to rub slow circles on it as you melt into the sensation. Your knees are going weak at Draco's fingers on your clit as he fucks you. Draco is in euphoria, your moans like a symphony in his hair as you walls clench his dick as he takes you from behind. You were putty underneath him and he loved every second of it. He releases your hair and bring his hand down on your ass for another slap that makes your knees shake. "You're so tight, princess," he groans as his hips are slamming into yours. "I love it when I take you like this."

You are moments away from releasing all over him. You eyes are screwed shut, his thumb picking up pace on your clit, sloppily circling on it and the pace of his hips hitting yours becomes faster and more irregular, meaning he was close too. "Draco, I'm gonna fucking come," you yelp out. Draco's thrusting quickens and he rubs your clit harder which sends you over the edge. With a loud moan, you grip onto the cool railing, coming all over him, releasing your juices on his dick and fingers. 

Shortly after, Draco pulls out of you and finishes, his warm come all over your lower back. The two of you remain in the same position, catching your breath from the sex. Slowly, Draco picks his tie off of the ground and wipes his come off your back with his green Slytherin tie, not caring about it at all. He fucking hated this uniform after all. Draco places a kiss to your shoulder blade, "You are perfect." 

You let out a breathy laugh before standing up, immediately feeling the soreness in your ass and thighs. "Some apology," you tease him as he buttons his shirt up. You start to get yourself dressed as well, fixing your messy hair, hoping that no one would notice how disheveled you looked. 

After you both dressed and fix yourselves up, you laugh at how Draco just flops his tie around his neck, not bothering tying it as it was stained with his own come. "All better?" Draco wiggles his brows as you slap his shoulder. "Really, (Y/N), I am sorry about this summer. I never want to upset you."

You kiss his lips lightly. "I told you that you're forgiven. I just hope that we can move past this now."

Draco smiles, "I agree." He intertwines your fingers. "That being said, I was hoping that we could make this an official thing. Not just a hooking up thing. But like...an official thing."

His attempt at asking you to be his girlfriend makes you blush. "Are you trying to ask me to be yours, Malfoy?" you tease him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs, "No need to be a wise ass, (Y/L/N)." You laugh. "But yes. I am asking."

"Well, it's a yes," you tell him, your heart swelling as Draco beams brightly.

The two of you make your way down the astronomy tower and back into the castle, as quickly and quietly as possible. As you scurry through the halls, giggling, hands still holding the others, you make your way around lingering professors. 

As you run up the stairs, you give Draco a parting kiss as he runs to the Slytherin boys' dormitory. You watch him with a smile on your lips and as you do so, a voice speaks, "So you weren't hungry for dinner, eh?"

You turn around and see Hermione standing behind you, arms full of books, her obviously coming back from the library. You lightly laugh, "I was more hungry for something else." You wink at her as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.


	28. Young Remus lupin x reader

The days leading up to the full moon altered Remus Lupin. To the everyday passer-by, to the majority of his classmates, he seemed simply stressed out. On edge. But to those who knew him best, to those who knew his darkest secret, they knew it was an entirely different beast. Something far worse than anxiety over upcoming tests. He was, more or less, transforming into someone else. Something else. All it took to set him off was one less than pleasant interaction.   
"Remus, you alright?" you asked, concerned as the boy across from you gnawed at his nails.   
He looked up, slightly alarmed, "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure? Because - "  
"Hey, (Y/N)!" shouted a Slytherin boy from across the room.   
You waved, not at all interested in the approaching form.   
"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked as he slid onto the bench next to you.   
Remus' head snapped up, his sudden glare fixated on the boy beside you, "She can't."  
"I didn't ask you, Lupin," the Slytherin snarked.   
"She's already going with me," he replied icily. "Her boyfriend."  
The boy's eyes widened, "I thought you two weren't together anymore."  
"Why on earth would you think that?" you asked.   
The boy shrugged, "When we were studying, it seemed like you were flirting with me. Besides, I don't see you two together as much anymore."  
"I was not flirting with you!" you defended, shocked by his comment.   
Remus' eyes flickered over to you, his jaw clenched, "Well, now you know. Have a nice day," Remus dismissed the other boy, clearly angry with the whole situation.   
Remus stood and flicked his head toward the exit, a silent invitation for you to follow him out.   
As the two of you exited the Great Hall, you heard your wannabe suitor call out, "If you get tired of Lupin, let me know!"  
Remus' hand made its way to your wrist, locking around it. He pulled you along, not saying a word. He ignored the curious glances of passer-bys and quickly led you through the portrait hole and up to his empty dorm.   
"Remus," you began as soon as the door shut behind you.  
"Quiet," he demanded, his voice steady and calm but threatening all the same.   
You could practically see the shift in his demeanor. The anxious Remus was gone, replaced by one filled with territorial possessiveness. It was as if the wolf had been released and he was doing everything in his power to resist pouncing on you right then.   
"Sit down," his voice sent chills through your body.  
As if in a trance, you made your way to his bed, and seated yourself on the edge.  
"Do you know why I'm upset?"  
You shook your head innocently, though you both knew that you were lying.   
"Really? Because I think you do," he mused. "I think you know exactly what it is that's driving me mad."  
He stood in front of you, his fingers tilting your chin upward so that you met his eyes. His words came out as little more than a whisper, "It seems, my darling, that people have forgotten who you belong to."  
A shiver coursed through your body. The words scrolling through your mind repetitively. The implications of the sentence making you flush with anticipation.   
"We're going to have to fix that, aren't we?" he questioned.   
You nodded.   
"Use your words, darling," he instructed as he loosened his tie.  
"Yes," you breathed.   
"Just yes?" His shirt fell to the floor in a heap.  
Your eyes fell to the floor and your mouth spoke as if it had a mind of its own, "Yes, daddy."  
Remus grinned wolfishly as he unfastened his belt, "Good girl. Now undress for me."  
Standing slowly, you began the process. You untucked your shirt, and slipped it up and over your head. Pushing your skirt down, you stepped out of it, leaving you in your bra and underwear. As you began to reach behind you to undo your bra strap, Remus pressed himself against you.   
He kissed along your neck as he unclasped your bra and slid it down your arms. His nimble fingers worked their way past your underwear band and forced them to the ground as you stood naked before him.  
"Kneel," he breathed into your ear.   
Not wanting to disappoint Remus, you hurriedly kneeled to the floor in front of him, turning so that you faced him.   
Remus stroked himself leisurely. Eyeing his bulging member, you unknowingly licked your lips.   
Remus' chuckled, "So eager for me, huh?"  
You blushed and bowed your head, embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
"Go on then, love. Suck daddy's cock," he coaxed, brushing your cheek with his hand.   
Shyly, you licked a strip from the tip to the base. Remus let out a soft groan at the feel of your wet tongue on his hard cock. Repeating the motion a few times, you felt his cock growing harder and harder against your mouth.   
You gently placed a kiss on the tip before taking his cock into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the head, you tasted the salty pre-cum leaking from it. Remus shuddered above you as you worked his cock deeper and deeper into you warm mouth.   
Soon, his hands had made their way to your hair, gripping and pulling at it as he thrusted his hips forward and back. His cock hitting the back of your throat as you fought off the urge to gag.  
You looked up at Remus through your lashes, your mouth stretched wide around him, and he had to force you from his length.   
"That's enough, (Y/N). Go to the bed," he panted. "God, you look so good sucking me off. Everyone thinks you're so innocent, but you're not, are you? You're just waiting 'till we're alone so you can treat daddy right."  
You batted your lashes at him as you situated yourself on his mattress. Your head resting on the pillow comfortably. Remus followed, hovering above you.  
"Do you need me to stretch you or do you think you're ready?" he asked, running a finger over your dripping core.   
"Need you," you whined, bucking up against him.   
"Ah, ah," Remus chided, "what do you say?"  
"Please, daddy," you begged.   
"There's my good girl," he praised, placing a rough kiss to your lips.   
Sliding his shaft up and down your heat a few times, Remus reminded you, "You're mine, (Y/N). Mine."  
You nodded.   
Easing the head of his cock into your entrance, he let out a hiss as you tightened around him.  
Without waiting for you to adjust, he pushed in hilt-deep.   
"Say it," he growled, his face inches from yours.   
"Yours," you whimpered from the feel of him and his dominant tone.   
"Louder," he demanded. "Louder or I leave you here to your own devices."  
"Yours, daddy!" you cried. "I'm yours, Remus. All yours."  
He smirked in appreciation and pulled himself nearly all the way out before slamming back in. You yelped and pawed as his back as he found his rhythm. His fingers wrapped around your thighs, digging in and surely leaving bruises.   
He nipped and sucked at your neck and shoulders as his hips moved back and forth steadily, his huffs against your neck turning you on even more.   
"Daddy," you shrieked as he reached your most intimate spot.  
"Close?"  
"Yes! Please, Remus?" you begged as he pounded into you.   
Removing a hand from your thigh, he brought it to your core. Quickly finding your clit, he began to rub tight circles around it, his hips never stopping.   
"Go on, sweetheart," he urged, "I'm right behind you."  
That was all it took. Remus' encouragement pushed you over the edge. Your eyes shut tight as heat coursed through your body. Your walls tightened around Remus' cock as your nails dug into his back. He grit his teeth and spilled his seed into you with a grunt.   
As the aftershocks of your intimate activities coursed through your bodies, Remus placed gentle kisses across your face. Your forehead. Your nose. Your cheeks. Your lips.   
Just like that, his release seemed to have brought your boyfriend back to his old self. The reassurance that you belonged to no man but him shocking him back to his familiar ways.   
Pushing himself up and off you, he quickly grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning spell, leaving the two of you good as new.   
Flopping back down beside you, he smiled lazily, "You're brilliant."  
You laughed, "Brilliant and all yours."  
He kissed your cheek again, "Damn right."  
Nuzzling himself into your neck, the two of you fell asleep together only to wake up covered in each other's markings. Bruises and scratches that screamed that you belonged to no one but each other.


	29. Severus snape x bellatrix lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do requests but @Giuly99jb approached me with this idea and it really interested me, I'm sorry its not exactly what you wanted but my mind drifted so i switch it to this instead. This is one of the only requests i will do as i like to base what i write off of my own ideas and what just comes to my head. So i hope you enjoy.

She was shaking with fustration, with disbelief of what she had just witnessed and assisted. With her hands clenched into fists, Bellatrix Lestrange stamped down the steps which led to the door of a very gloomy house. She heard the door behind her click shut and she scowled. She believed Severus Snape a recreant no matter what he had told her and her sister to the contrary. Bellatrix cast the house a final disdainful glance before she turned back to Spinner's End in search of her sister. Narcissa was marching back down the street, her silouette illuminated by the full moon, which was growing all the more lumious against the dense black sky. Securing the front of her robes as she crossed her arms, Bellatrix made to catch up with her sister. However, now she did not urge her sister to wait for her, the damage was done. Narcissa had involved Snape. Still she thought Narcissa lucky the Dark Lord had confided in Severus or she might have proven herself unfaithful to their master. She shuddered at the thought of what he might have done to her.  
When Bellatrix finally caught up with Narcissa, they were still making their way out of the network of Muggle streets. She hissed, 'That was unnecessary!'

'Don't, Bellatrix,' Narcissa's voice was forcefully stern, 'It was very necessary, I need some piece of mind. If you had a child you'd understand.'

'But Snape?' Bellatrix breathed, trying to keep up, 'How don't you know he isn't reporting everything we do to Dumbledore? You believed everything he says do you?'

'Yes, I do actually.'

Bellatrix let out a shriek and then hissed, 'You realise he's a skilled Occlumens...the Dar-'

'As if Severus could fool him, Bella.' Narcissa snarled. She sped up and Bellatrix followed her.

'Look, we cannot underestimate Dumbledore, who is just as skilled as the Dark Lord...' It was Narcissa's turn to shriek.

'All I'm saying is I think it was a bad idea seeing Severus,' Bellatrix concluded. Narcissa stopped and wheeled around to face her sister who nearly collided into her with the abrupt hault.

'Whichever side Severus is on, I feel better knowing he is looking after Draco. That's what matters,' Bellatrix stared at Narcissa, knowing she was right, 'He made the Unbreakable Vow so now I may sleep better for it! Unlike you, Bellatrix, I care about my family-'

'I care about-'

'Hah! Like you and Rodolphus even care about other! My husband's in prison and the Lord has left the fate of all of us to my sixteen year old son,' Her voice was unusually high, but then she smirked, 'You, you're just bitter because you messed up at the Ministry. Because you might not be the Lord's favourite. You messed up and everyone knows it. You're jealous of how much Severus can offer the Dark Lord. It's trivial, Bellatrix. It's obvious you only care for yourself.' Narcissa sneered at Bellatrix and with a swish of her coat vanished into the thick darkness.

Bellatrix gaped after her sister, hurt. She could not deny Draco's tender age, but somehow she could not bring herself to agree that Snape was the best choice. He had not agreed not to tell Dumbledore of Draco's plans under the Unbreakable Vow. Not obviously at least. Granted, Dumbledore knowing would be a hindrance to Draco's plans, but she would not put it past Snape to tell him. Burning with renewed hatred, Bellatrix turned on her heals and marched back to Spinner's End. When she reached the last house on the deserted street she banged on the door. As she waited she realised just how cold the breeze was. Her toes were numb and her fingers ached with pain, she sqeezed them in a vain attempt to relieve it. When the door opened a dim candlelight fell upon her face as she looked up to a large figure with a pale face that only emphasized his dark hair and piercing black eyes.

'Ah, Bellatrix, back so soon. Can't keep away, perhaps?' Severus leered.

'No,' she said as she helped herself in, pushing past Severus, 'No, I came back because...' Why had she come back? Severus knew what she thought of him. Suddenly she felt foolish as Severus continued to smirk, but she pressed on, 'Don't you dare tell Dumbledore ANYTHING of what Draco is doing, you're still Dumbledore's man I know it!' Severus's face was unreadable as he looked at her. He had not moved since he closed the door and turned to face her. So she continued, 'If you tell him, well it will still be considered a breech of the Vow, especially if-if Draco fails,' her voice became shrill and she looked down at the small table crammed between the chairs in Severus's sitting room.

Severus laughed, 'Dumbledore is no mere fool, unfortunately, he may very well suspect Malfoy and if that is that case I may very well be asked to watch him. If so, whatever I tell Dumbledore will not harm Draco. I made your sister a promise.'

'Yeah-well... I hope so! Because I swear, I swear, Snape,' she was shaking and pointing a finger at Severus as she moved closer, 'I will have my vengeance if you betray her!'

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, but to her surprise his face softened, 'Sit down, Bellatrix.'

After a moment Bellatrix sunk into the comfortable chair behind her, not looking away. Taking a deep breath she realised how remarkably warm she was in here, but she thought it might have something to do with her temper. Severus sat next to her and faced her.

'I understand how you feel,'

'No you don't, I care just as much about Draco! She doesn't realise. I don't want to see her or her family hurt!' A tear was meandering down her cheek, she was shocked with herself. Severus took the bottle of wine and glass sitting in front of her and filled it, he forced it into her hand and as he did so gripped his hands around hers.

'Why won't you believe me, Bellatrix, I am working for the Dark Lord. I told you everything earlier. There is no way I could lie to him. Dumbledore on the other hand...his willingness to trust me is foolish. I'm lucky for it.'

Bellatrix was staring at her legs, to her right she could feel Severus looking at her.

She remained silent, and was startled to hear Severus plead, 'Please, Bella, believe me, my heart will always remain in the Dark Arts.'

She looked at him, his eyes seemed to match his plea. His hands were still holding hers as she held her glass. But she suddenly pulled her hand away, stood up and threw the glass to the floor. Red wine splattered across the carpet reaching some of the books on the bookshelf. Severus looked up at her stunned, his hands still outstretched. Bellatrix was uncomfortable, she had never spoken to Severus like this, she had never seen him neglect the stern look in his eyes.

With an attempt to recover herself, she roared, 'Oh is that what you told Dumby, dear Sniv? Oh, please sir, oh please, I hate the Dark Arts. My heart is good, sir! I'll help you get the Dark Lord sir, I pwomise I pwomise!'

Severus had stood up, he too seemed to have reclaimed himself. He quickly strode towards Bellatrix, looking fiercely and theateningly into her eyes. She did not recoil, nor did she flinch. He was nothing compared to the Dark Lord.

Still, she was surprised to hear him softly say, 'Yes, Bellatrix, I have pleaded to Dumbledore, for his trust. But I am, and always will be, faithful to the Dark Lord,' his eyes pleaded with hers and she softened, 'Believe me, please Bella, I am not lying,' he grabbed her wrists. The tears which she had forced to stop were now quickly rolling down her eyes and she allowed him to pull her once more back into the chair.

Severus was beside her and after a few moments, he spoke, 'After working for Dumbledore for so long, it is understandable that I seem hard to trust. But Bella, the Dark Lord trusts me, and I have proven myself to him. I don't know how to prove it to you.' She looked at him. His features were sharp; his high cheek bones, muscular face, even the lines on his forehead and around his mouth seemed to excite her. Severus looked the part of a dark wizard and it seemed suddenly to allure Bellatrix. She could not believe her own thoughts but something daring in her gut pushed her and she leaned in and locked her lips with Severus', pushing hard. When she pulled back, he was staring at her, bewildered.

'Bel-Bellatrix. What are you doing? Rodolphus will kill-'

'I hate him Severus, he could not care if I dropped dead.' She did not seem upset, indeed there was a wild look in her eyes, and she smirked.

'Oh as if you haven't wanted to Severus.' She bit her lip and she glanced at his.

'Well I cannot deny, Bellatrix, as I have said, I'm not lying to you.' Severus smirked back, as though incapable of smiling properly, it seemed to provoke Bellatrix more. She grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth, massaging it. He groaned and pushed her back into her seat. His tongue soothed her, but she felt a thrill as his warm body pressed strongly against hers. She quickly grabbed his back and pull him closer, his forceful weight on top of her made her shriek as his lips moved down her neck. She tangled her legs around his and threw back her head and she felt him tease her as he massaged her clothed thighs and made his way down her neck.

'Oh now's not the time to be gentle, Snape.'

He looked up at her, leering. He grabbed her waist, pulled her off the chair, and threw her hard up against the wall. She let out a howl of excitement and giggled as Severus approached. He pushed his body against with great force, pinning her to the wall. He forced her head against the wall as he kissed her again. He quickly ripped off her robes and her shirt, underneath was a lace black bra, laughing, Snape pulled her onto his shoulder to undo it.

'What about Wormtail?' Gasped Bellatrix.

'Oh we don't have to worry about him,' Severus ran his tongue over his teeth, laughing, and threw Bellatrix onto the floor, but she grabbed his hand and he fell down with her.

She laughed madly, 'Yes Severus, yes!'

Bellatrix stripped him and he took off the rest of her clothing. He kissed her down her neck once more and then took each breast in turn, tickling them with his tongue at first, then sucking them harder and harder. Bellatrix shrieked with pleasure and when she pulled his strong hot body against hers she felt him hard against her, ready and waiting. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach. Then as he had done before he teased her, tickling her with his tongue between her thighs and then moved back up.

'Ohhhhh, SNAPE, nooooo, don't tease,' He grinned and made his way slowly back down, tasting, kissing, deeper and deeper in.

Bellatrix moaned with sheer delight and he quickly came back up, so she pushed him on his back, straddling his chest.

'Don't tease!'

She held his hair at the base of his and pulled his head back kissing him and they both groaned. Then quite as suddenly, she pulled him up with force that startled him and now she pinned him to the wall. She slid down him till she was at her knees and took him in her mouth, slowly at first taking a little but when all of him was in her mouth she went faster.

Snape gasped, 'BELLATRIX!' He groaned his head back eyes shut so Bellatrix stopped.

'I can tease too,' she said standing back up to meet his face.

She pressed her slender body against his and Severus put his hands on her backside. This time kissing her softly, slowly. Then he turned Bellatrix around and pushed her against the wall, taking each thigh in his hands and pulling them up around his hips.

'Too long!' She shouted as he kissed her again. So he pushed himself against her and very fast and hard, he pushed in and out. Her body was above his and he saw her smiling, eyes closed with her head back. His face was up against her tender breasts. As he thrust in and out she moved up and down with him.

'DEEPER!' She cried.

Severus pushed deeper and faster as they moved together. Bellatrix felt nothing but pleasure. She did not want this to stop. She had never felt so much pleasure with a man. Her husband merely, got on with it. As she gripped Severus's muscular back she screamed and she climaxed, her scream turning into giggles of pleasure. Soon Severus moaned too and she watched him wildly grinning. They were both panting, exhausted. Severus carried her to his bedroom.

'This probably would have been more comfortable Bellatrix,' he panted.

'Oh not as fun!' She laughed as they lay beside one another, his head on her right breast. As she lay, looking up at the ceiling, she realised she was more confused than when she had come to visit Severus again. She supposed he was telling the truth, he would have to be a good liar either way she looked at it. But he sure was not lying about how much he wanted her.


	30. Cedric diggory x reader

You sighed softly, trailing your hands up your inner thighs, hitching your skirt over your waist so that you could tease at the scrap of black lace covering your soaked cunt. You really ought not to be doing this, you think to yourself, but just imagining cedric's face if he walked in on you, wearing your old school uniform, touching yourself up... it was definitely worth it. Sometimes you got bored of vanilla fucking- it almost seemed that since becoming husband and wife, your sex life got a little... dull.

This would definitely put an end to that.

"YN, have you seen my- fucking hell," you moaned at the sound of his voice catching in his throat, fixing him with a stare, your hand still shoved down your knickers and your blouse open with your (house) tie hanging between your breasts.

"Seen your what, sir?" You asked innocently, teeth sinking into your plump lip as you caressed your clit. "Something the matter?"

Cedric's eyes darkened. "Get your fingers off your cunt this instant," he demanded, slowly stalking over to you. It had been ages since you played at horny head girl and he missed it, cock already twitching in his trousers. When you didn't obey him, his hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, yanking your hand out of your knickers and dragging you up off the bed. He glared at your glistening fingers, eyes dark with lust as he looked at you. "All this just from touching yourself?" When you nodded, he shoved your fingers into your mouth. "Clean them off, slut," he groaned, eyes raking up and down your body as you swirled your tongue around his fingers, tasting yourself. He nudged your robes so that they pooled at your feet, before gently caressing your tie. "You know... coming into my private chambers... touching yourself in your Professor's bed... is worthy of a punishment, don't you think?"

You pulled off his fingers, unable to keep the smirk from your lips. "Oh yes, sir!" You said, nodding eagerly as he assumed his role. "I remember my colours. Green, by the way," you said quickly and he kissed your forehead.

"There's a good girl. Now, how should I punish you... I could have you write lines... 'I must not be a little whore' 'I must not fuck myself in my professor's bed'... a thousand times over. You're pouting," he smirked.

"I don't wanna write lines!" You whined, crossing your arms and pushing your breasts up. He stared for a moment, watching as your chest heaved and you rubbed your thighs together.

"No... judging by you trying to get yourself off handless, I don't think you'd be able to focus of I had you writing lines," he pushed you to the ground and arched his brow. "No... instead, I'm going to fuck your throat, seeing as you so love to act like a harlot... well, what're you waiting for, Miss YLN?"

You moaned lowly. You were, of course, Mrs Diggory, but when he called you by your maiden name in times like these, it just made the whole thing more exciting, as if you really were caught frigging yourself in Professor Diggory's private rooms...

Quickly, you unbuckled his belt and shoved his trousers around his thighs, groaning at the sight of his throbbing cock. You made sure to stare up at him as you took him, inch by inch in your warm, wet mouth, relaxing your throat around him as you had so many times before. After a moment, you tapped his him, signalling that you were okay, and that the fun could begin.

Grunting, he gripped your hair, bucking his hips as your throat spasmed around him, each thrust knocking the back of your throat. You tried moaning, but the sound barely came out, your eyes rolling back as he used your throat, your hand slipping between your thighs to add to the delicious sensation of being filled...

He tugged your hair suddenly, yanking you off his cock, a trail of spit and pre cum staining your chin. "Oh dear, oh dear," he growled. "Look at you, you slut, once again caught with your hands in your knickers. Do you like being treated like a whore, Miss YLN? Hmm? Do you like being used by your professor?" You moaned and nodded, whispering 'yes'. He grabbed your cheeks in one hand, lowering his face to yours. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!" You moaned, letting him push you over his lap.

"And I think you should be punished in a different way, Miss YLN, seeing as you seemed to enjoy having your throat fucked. I think we ought to keep your hands where I can see them. Out in front of you, holding the bed sheets, thank you very much. Spread those legs too, no need for hiding your cunt. I know how wet being treated like this makes you. Ten smacks should suffice, I think. You will count each one and thank me for it, won't you?"

"Oh, yes, sir!" You cried, spreading your legs and gripping the sheets like you had been told. Slowly, tenderly, almost gently, he rubbed your rump, cupping and squeezing your buttocks before the first hit landed with a loud smack, causing you to cry out. "One... thank you, sir!"

Cedric was enjoying this immensely. You could feel his cock throbbing against you as each hit landed, twitching when you thanked him. By the tenth hit, your arse was raw and reddened, your knees buckling slightly despite the support his strong thighs gave you. Tears poured down your face, contrary to your wetness pouring down your thighs... it seemed you rather enjoyed this punishment too. Cedric hummed, rubbing away the sting gently, before hoisting you up and sitting you on his lap, smirking as you whined at the feeling of his leg hair scratching your tender bottom. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hid your face, moaning softly as your clit throbbed earnestly, begging to be touched.

"'M sorry for being naughty," you mumbled softly, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Shhh... it's alright darling, I'm very proud of you. What colour are we, sweetheart?"

You were quiet for a moment before you moved to straddle him. "Green," you said, smirking as you pushed him to lie on his back.

"Green, eh? Well then... you can show me just how sorry you really are,"


	31. Tom riddle x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * means there’s a flashback

"How dare you dance in the arms of another man?", Tom grunted, as he slapped your already red ass once more.

"How dare you let him touch you in the ways only I am allowed to?!", now he aggressively pulled at your hair, making you arch your back, as he slammed his rock-hard cock into your cunt unbelievably fast.

"I – I'm so sorry Tommy, I didn't mean to", you said in a hoarse voice, before another moan left your lips as Tom hit your g-spot.

"Oh fuck, babygirl...you fucking should be". 

*You should've seen it coming, really. All week long were you waiting for your boyfriend to ask you out to the annual Yule ball. You had everything planned; the dress you bought was the perfect mixture of sexy and elegant, just how he liked it. You also spent a good amount of money on beautiful underwear for him to discover - you were so excited to see the amazed lustful look he'd give you if you revealed it to him.

But he never mentioned attending the ball together, he never brought it up. So as you finally took it upon yourself to ask him out, the day of the ball, the only response you got –

"Oh come on, darling. I do not like participating in social gatherings like these, you know I never did."

"You wouldn't even consider to accompany your goddamn girlfriend? For Merlin's sake Tom, do you ever think of the things I want? Or is your ego too big to consider a woman's wish for once?!" He shrugged.

You couldn't deny that you felt a pang of pain in your chest, but as always, you sucked it up, as you stormed out of his dorm, slamming the door in the process. Tom on the other hand just laughed at your ridiculous behaviour. You'd come around anyway, you always come back.

If he didn't care about what you wanted, you might as well seek out another man to be your date tonight. Someone who'd give you the appreciation that you needed, after all most boys at Hogwarts literally licked the floor you walked on.

And sure enough there were at least ten of them trailing your steps through the corridors just to get your attention. You already found a date however, by the way without any efforts, really – someone Tom absolutely loathed with a great passion.  
Acamus McLaggen, a Gryffindor in his last year – good looking, overconfident and arrogant – a Gryffindor at his truly worst. You knew he adored you, after all he was the one trying to sneak a love potion into your morning tea in 4th grade. Tom was furious back then. He'll probably kill him now. Perfect Plan, you thought.*

"Is this what you wanted, you little dumb slut? To be fucked? To be fucked by McLaggen?", Tom spit with venom in his voice, one of his hands sneaking around your body to grab your throat. With great pressure his hand cut off your air supply, making tears appear in the corners of your eyes.

Just as you thought he'd let you suffocate, he let loose again. His cock still pounded into your pussy, rubbing deliciously on your clit everytime it went out and back into your warm walls.

"Yes that's right. Now you're sorry, huh? When I show you who you belong to"

You let out a scream as your second orgasm of the night clashed through you, making you squirt all over his muscled thighs. It wouldn't be the last one either, you realized quickly, as Tom pulled out of you just to throw you onto the floor on your back. He crawled over you in between your aching legs, he took out a knife and ran the dull edge across your already sensitive clit before gently carving into your inner thigh "t.m.r". Claiming you as his own possession, he discarded the knife and shifted up your body, he kissed you hard, all teeth and tongue. As he pulled back he looked at you and with a dirty smirk he wiped away your tears – then he plunged into your swollen pussy again, groaning as he felt your walls already constricting against him. You were completely overstimulated, however Tom utterly adored the way you screamed and whimpered for him to still continue, as your nails clawed down his broad back.

"Tommy...please make me cum again.. I'll be a good girl I promise!", you moaned, as he left marks all over your neck and cleavage.

"Who do you belong to?", he whispered hungrily.

* Tom hasn't seen you since you left him alone. Until now he didn't even spend a single thought on you, but he quickly realized that he actually missed your mere presence by his side. Maybe he was a bit harsh on you, he thought, as he went over to your dorm, knocking before opening the door – just to find it empty. Tom was confused, you weren't in your bed, like he expected you to be – you weren't there waiting for him. The only thing on your bed was your school uniform, lying in an unorganized pile. He put two and two together though, quickly walking back to his room to change into a proper suit to attend the godforsaken ball. He needed to find you, because he knew that if you were all alone at that event, every single boy in Hogwarts would gawk at you, his girl – they'd try to touch you, dance with you, which was his job.

You were currently dancing in the arms of your dearest date, always sneaking glances at the entrance to hopefully spot your boyfriend.

"You know, Riddle is an idiot for not taking you out in that dress. You look absolutely ravishing", Mclaggen whispered in your ear, making goosebumps appear on your skin. You shivered in an uncomfortable way, but still managed a smirk, replying in a sultry voice,

"Oh do I now?" McLaggend tightened his grip on your waist to your disgust, but you kept playing. "Maybe Tom is missing out on more than just this simple dress. Maybe now, that you're here, you should be the one getting the surprise hiding underneath." You could feel how his hands squeezed tighter as his breath stocked. McLaggen grinned and just seconds before his lips could meet your scarlet red ones, he was shoved off of you with a nasty punch to his face. Some students noticed the scene, trying to ignore it as to not aggravate the attacker even more. Tom was absolutely fuming, his hatred for McLaggen burning his very being, as he stepped over him, grabbing his colour to pick him up.

"Run McLaggen. Run and hide. And pray that I won't find you", Tom whispered, his eyes glowing in a sick tone of red, as he watched him run off.  
You smiled as you slowly stepped into Tom's line of sight, linking your hands behind his neck. His instinctively went to your waist, instantly erasing the revolting feeling of another mans hands on you. His eyes bore into yours now.

"How dare you? Wearing such a dress for such a boy?", he spit out, clenching his teeth.

"What else was I supposed to do to get your attention, Tommy? This dress was meant for you and even more so what's underneath. How else am I supposed to get pleased by a man when mine won't even look at me, because he only cares about himself", you bit back, biting your lip.

He laughed at you, a sick fake laugh.  
"You know as well as I do that I am the only one capable of giving you unbelievable pleasure. I'm the only one allowed to watch as you moan and scream for more, as I pull orgasm after orgasm from your little desperate pussy".

"That's what you say, Tommy". You smiled.  
And with that his temper wore out – he grabbed your wrist, surely leaving marks on it, as he dragged you into some abandoned empty classroom. Tom shoved you up against a wall after he locked the door, kissing you passionately and ripping your dress into shreds without as much of a thought. He didn't even glance at your fancy underwear, ripping it too, before groping your whole body in a perverted and aggressive manner, clawing and slapping every piece of you he could get. As you finally freed him of his jacket and shirt, he lowered you onto your knees, fumbling with his belt and pants to get his rock hard cock out of its confines.

"Suck", was his only order, as he grabbed your head, shoving his penis into your waiting mouth. You did your best, his cock hitting the back of your throat hard, making you almost gag. Just as he was on the verge of spilling his seed into your mouth, he pulled you off him, manoeuvring you to stand against the wall, making you present your ass to him, which he slapped a few times - hard. Your pussy was already glistening with your arousal, making it easy for him to slip inside without a warning.

Which brings us back to where we are now. * 

"I'm yours Tom! Only yours! I'm so sorry! Please! Please make me cum again", you nearly cried from the overwhelming feeling.

Tom laughed at your begging, enjoying how he finally broke you into a whimpering and fucked out mess. Your nails still dug into his back and he loved that small amount of pain he got from it. With one last look at your beautiful face, he couldn't keep it anymore.

"Merlin (Y/N), my little whoref!" His hips stuttered, as your walls tightened deliciously around his pulsating cock. Again he felt a wet sensation on his thighs, and he smirked for he made you squirt again. You both panted hard, the world spinning around your heads, lost in the raw feeling of skin on skin.

Tom laid down beside you on the floor, turning you so that you faced his chest, engulfing you tightly in his arms. His breathing slowly returned to normal. His hand enclosed softly around your jaw, tilting your head upwards to meet his now sparkling blue eyes. You tried to focus on him, your vision getting blurrier by second, as you fought to stay conscious. You were beyond exhausted.

"Don't worry", Tom smirked darkly as your eyes closed. "I'll keep you safe." And right after he left a light kiss on your forehead – "You are mine".

You slipped into unconsciousness, his dark laugh echoing in your mind


End file.
